For The Better
by ravenskyeblackhawk
Summary: Kagome and Miroku are floored to find out that Inuyasha and Sango are extremely close and much more than friends. The houshi and the miko are so devastated by the realization, that they become close themselves, and discover that an attraction is brewing.
1. Chapter 1

For The Better by ravenskyeblackhawk

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 1

Kagome sighed. The battle had been a success. Two shards had been recovered and all in all, it had been a good haul. The gang fought like crazy and won even though Inuyasha had to be Osuwari'd in the midst of it for being a cocky bastard to her. He was out for a good moment and for some reason, Sango had gotten upset with Kagome for doing it. Kagome couldn't understand why, for the hanyou had deserved it.

Kagome was kneeling by the bank, rinsing off the blood of many youkai from her face and arms when she heard a giggle. Turning to look behind her, she saw Inuyasha and Sango wiping blood and gore from each other's faces.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. When the hell had this happened? They were acting so loving towards each other...

Turning back around, she shakily resumed her washing. This time, her tears mingled with the river water as she bent over to wash her face. She could feel her heart breaking.

Kagome loved Inuyasha. She loved him so much, that she didn't care he put her second to a dead woman. It was enough that he stayed with her and protected her.

But was it?

He didn't love her. At least, not like he had loved Kikyo. He would never love her as much as he loved Kikyo. And now... had Sango usurped her spot in Inuyasha's heart?

She turned around once more to see the two of them sitting and talking quietly together. It certainly seemed that Sango had. Kagome hadn't even realized that they were so close.

"Oi, Kagome! When's dinner ready? I'm dying for some ramen!" Inuyasha called out from his spot next to Sango.

"Okay, I'm coming," Kagome replied, her voice breaking slightly. She reached for her backpack and pulled it to her with a shaking hand. After fumbling around aimlessly within its depths and realizing that there was nothing she needed in it, she started to rise to her feet. But she stumbled instead and would have pitched head first into the river if it had not been for a strong, warm hand steadying her. She looked up into a pair of warm, albeit, saddened dark blue eyes.

So, she thought, as he pulled her to her feet, Miroku had seen Sango and Inuyasha as well.

"Do not think of it, Kagome-sama," he whispered hoarsely. "The pain you feel now shall pass with time."

Kagome continued to stare up at him. "What of your pain, Miroku-sama?" she asked quietly. She felt so bad for him, despite his reputation as a hentai. Perverts had feelings too.

He shook his head. "Do not worry about me, Kagome. I have seen this coming. It was only a matter of time before this happened. Come, let us eat," he said, abruptly changing topics.

Kagome nodded slowly and they went over to Inuyasha and Sango together. It was odd though. She actually felt completely safe with Miroku. Kagome had never felt so comforted in anyone's presence before and she was thankful that it was Miroku who was with her.

Inuyasha and Sango had already made up a campfire and were now sitting side by side in front of it. They looked up at her and Miroku, smugness spreading over their faces. Kagome instantly felt ill, seeing them together. She opened her pack and drew out a couple of packs of ramen, then threw them at the two lovebirds.

"Here," she said, barely able to control her voice. "You cook them. I don't feel so well." With that, she turned and ran into the forest.

An hour later, Kagome was still sitting at her chosen spot, next to the river. Her eyes felt raw and gritty from shedding too many tears. She kept recalling the sight of seeing Inuyasha and Sango together, the look in their eyes that told her that they were lovers. How long HAD this been going on? How could she not have seen it? Was she THAT blind? Naive? Stupid?

She squeezed her eyes shut when the scene of them together washed over her again. The tears she thought she could no longer cry, fell onto her knees which were pulled up under her chin. Kami, she had never felt so much hurt before.

So immersed in her pain was she, that she did not hear the soft footsteps that approached her.

Miroku had followed her the moment she had run away, concerned for her safety. Youkai from the battle might still be lingering about and in her state of mind, she would be easy prey. Silently, he followed her until she came to a stop downstream and there she sat, sobbing her heart out.

He waited patiently until her sobs ceased but they only just began again.

Miroku sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. Kagome did not start at his touch. Instead, she leaned into him, burying her face against him.

"Why Miroku? Why? I've done nothing but love him..." she sobbed into his robes.

Miroku closed his eyes for a moment and pulled her close. "What has happened is not your fault, Kagome. You must believe that. Inuyasha and Sango... They could not disguise their attraction for each other, as you can see. As hurtful as this is, you must not weaken. You are a strong young woman and you will live past this."

Kagome raised her head to look up at him. "B-but what of you? W-what of your f-feelings? I know this hurts you too," she stammered, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I only have to look into your eyes."

Miroku stared out over the river. "I too shall go on. Yes, I love Sango. But it seems she cares for another and I must deal with that. I suppose I deserve it, seeing as how poorly I treated her for so long."

Kagome looked away across the last of the light that was playing on the river's surface. "Is that what happened to Inuyasha? Did I mistreat him and now he longs for another? Or rather," she muttered miserably, "is with another." She sighed and leaned against Miroku. "I want to know what I've done to him, so that I may fix it and move on."

Miroku shook his head. "You have done nothing to that ungrateful hanyou. You have always been kind to him but have shown him that you will not be bullied by him. It is he who is in the wrong, not you, Kagome."

Kagome inhaled and then heaved a shaky sigh into Miroku's robes. _He smelt good..._

Startled, her eyes flew open and stared into his dark purple and blue robes. Kagome jerked back away from Miroku and stared helplessly at him. Where the HELL had THAT come from?

_...like everything wonderfully male. Earthy, woodsy, male...completely male..._

She hurriedly got to her feet and backed away slightly.

"Kagome? What is it?" Miroku asked, completely baffled and somewhat alarmed. He stared up at her with confused eyes.

"It...it's nothing. Cramp," she lamely replied, almost groaning when she said it. She forced a smile. "Damned charley horse," she muttered, bending over and pretending to rub one calf.

"I see," he murmured and rose to his feet as well. "Shall we go back?" He held out his hand to her.

Kagome stared at his hand. It looked so warm and comforting and no doubt it was large enough to dwarf her own. She looked up at him and she very nearly stopped breathing.

He was so handsome, beautiful almost, in the dying light of the sun. Everything she saw now, she was sure she had never seen before in broad daylight. The planes of his face were somehow altered right before her and they intrigued her. His nose, his lips...changed but somehow, the same. The shadows accentuated his delicate bone structure and the curve of his cheek, the cylindrical shape of his throat.

She was literally seeing Miroku in a new light and now, Inuyasha was starting to become a person of little importance to her. Strange it should happen so soon after knowing she had lost him. But she knew she shouldn't feel anything for the houshi, for he still loved Sango.

Miroku, too, was experiencing the same feelings concerning Kagome. The light seemed to be playing with his eyes... for he felt that he had never seen such an angelic girl before. Yes, Kagome was indeed very beautiful... but this! This was an angel...

Her long dark hair flowed around her like black silk. Her eyes sparkled luminous and dark as she stared up at him. Kagome's ivory-tinted skin glowed a pale gold in the dimming light. All Miroku wanted to do was pull her in his arms and kiss her forever. Those lips... kami! She had the most perfect lips he had ever seen.

The black-haired angel gave him a tremulous smile and took his hand, trust bright in her magnificent eyes. Her hand was so small, that his fingers curled completely around it.

"I'm ready when you are," Kagome said, confidently. Her hand gripped his and he was afraid he would crush her delicate appendage.

"Okay, Kagome-sama. Let's go," Miroku said, nodding his head. But something made his chest ache. He knew she still loved Inuyasha.

They walked back to camp hand-in-hand in companionable silence.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few days later, while Kagome and Kaede were heading back to her hut to start eating dinner since it was already made, they saw Miroku storming out of Inuyasha's Forest. His face was taut with anger as he came over and took Kaede's heavy pack from her. Kaede turned and bowed slightly at the furious-faced monk. "Thank ye, houshi-sama. That was rather weighty."

Miroku nodded shortly and moved ahead of them, walking towards the hut. Kagome and Kaede looked at each other questioningly. When they reached Kaede's hut, Kagome asked Miroku what was wrong.

He looked grimly at Kaede's fire before turning to face Kagome. "I saw them. Together. In the forest. Kami, they were...they were sleeping with each other."

The two women gasped and looked at each other in surprise. "Surely, Miroku, ye must have been mistaken," Kaede remarked. "Perhaps it was Inuyasha and my sister, Kikyo."

Miroku sat down heavily and put his face in his hands. "I know what I saw, Kaede-sama. I was not mistaken. It _was_ Sango there with Inuyasha."

Kagome came over to Miroku and gently touched his shoulder. "We knew of this, Miroku. I regret that you had to see it, but at least we knew of it beforehand. Right?" she asked, hoping like mad that he wouldn't see how hurt she was by the news.

Looking up and taking her hand, he gently held it between his own. "You are right, but it does not make it easier when witnessed first hand." He sighed heavily and released her hand. "I have been thinking, these past few days. I should leave for awhile. I need time away from... all of this." Dropping her hands, he gestured with a broad sweep of his arms.

Kagome sat down next to him, pulling her legs to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees. "Why? Where would you go? How long do you plan to be gone?" she asked worriedly. Never had she thought that Miroku would wish to stop looking for Naraku and the shards, especially when they were unsure of just how much time he had left due to his Kazaana.

Miroku shrugged, fidgeting with his rosary beads. "Who knows. All I know is that I need to get away from here. Seeing Sango with Inuyasha... It's killing me inside." He hung his head wearily. "Kami help me, I still love her." He shook his head. "I need to get away from this life, at least for a little while."

Kagome stared into the fire despondently. So, Miroku would desert her too, huh? Typical...

Almost as if he read her thoughts, he went on, "But I cannot desert you and Shippo, Kagome," he remarked quietly. "I could not leave the two of you at the mercy of Inuyasha."

Kagome's head jerked up and she gazed at Miroku. "You mean that, Miroku? You wouldn't leave Shippo and me?" A spark of happiness filled her soul. She knew that he meant what he said. Finally, there was a man who she knew wouldn't leave her at the drop of a hat or because of another woman. A groper he might be, a filthy-minded houshi he might be, but no matter how big a hentai he was, when he made a promise... he kept it.

He nodded and smiled at her. Kagome couldn't help but smile back at him and that was when the idea hit her. He said he needed to get away from this life. So why not show him another one?

She seized his arm and slipped her hand into his. "Miroku! You want to get away? Well, how would you like to get away to my world? You know, come with me?"

Miroku stared at her, unblinking. "What are you saying, Kagome? That I go forward in time? Will I even be able to go through at all?"

Kagome grinned. "I don't know, but it's worth a shot, right? And don't worry, I'll help you adjust to the change. Inuyasha almost has it down..." she said excitedly, then broke off. Her face took on a solemn look. "Inuyasha... what if he finds out? Will he dislike that you can go through the well too? Oh dear." Dismay took over her features.

Miroku, who was not adverse to going to Kagome's time and was actually quite intrigued, reassured her. "Do not worry so. He will be too busy with Sango to notice." Seeing pain flash briefly in her eyes, he continued. "Besides, I can just tell him that I need to see my master and must meditate. He doesn't have to know I'll be with you in your time."

Kagome gave an excited yip and began to plan all the things they would together once in her world. Miroku and Kaede shook their heads, smiling indulgently at her. Miroku was actually enjoying Kagome's closeness. He looked down at her and watched her as she rattled on, not realizing just how close she was to practically sitting in his lap in her excitement. Not that he would be adverse to that, mind you. He still loved women. But there was just something about this girl that made him want to behave in her presence. It was as if he wished to act properly around her, to keep from running her off.

Kaede suddenly told Kagome to be silent. Kagome stopped her happy chatter and she and Miroku turned around. Inuyasha and Sango were coming close to the hut. Funny, Kagome thought, they were walking up slowly and leisurely, as though they hadn't been doing what they had been seen doing.

The occupants of the hut tensed up. Shippo crawled into Miroku's lap and practically buried himself inside the houshi's robes. Kirara, who was spending less and less time with her mistress and more time with Kagome and Shippo, leapt onto Kagome's lap.

"Hey everybody," Inuyasha said once inside the hut. Sango followed him inside and sat down on the other side of Miroku. She smiled sweetly, almost innocently, at him.

Miroku groaned inwardly. He wasn't in the mood for her little games. He scowled back at her and rose, wishing Kaede, Shippo and Kirara a good night. To Kagome, he asked if they could take a short walk to the village shrine to pray.

Kagome, who had already finished eating, nodded silently. Miroku took her bowl from her and handed it to Kaede. Shippo and Kirara jumped from their hiding places and landed on Kaede, almost as if they were frightened of something.

Miroku rose, then helped Kagome to her feet.

"What's the matter, wench? Can't stand on your own two feet?" Inuyasha sneered. Sango tittered a little.

Before Kagome could ask Sango why the hell she was acting this way, Miroku grabbed her by the hand and pulled her outside.

"Don't lower yourself to their level, Kagome. They just want to upset us," he told her in a low voice. He shot her a quick smile and gripped her hand a little more securely, lacing their fingers together.

After a moment, Kagome looked up at him, then down at their linked hands. Did Miroku realize he was still holding her hand? And the way he held her hand...was it indicative of something? Well, probably not. After all, he _did_ say that he still loved Sango.

He pulled her along but they didn't go near the shrine. Instead, they went to the well. When they got there, Miroku sat down on the rim of the well, lifted his robes and put one leg over the side as if he were ready to jump in.

Kagome was immediately alarmed. "Miroku!" she cried and grabbed his arm. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed, looking around them worriedly.

Miroku smiled into her distraught face. "Let's see if this contraption works, shall we?"

Taking one last look around, Kagome nodded and Miroku pulled her into his arms. Holding tightly onto his neck, she felt them free fall into the depths of the well.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 2

It had worked, Kagome thought gleefully when they landed gently on the other side. She let him go when he set her on her feet. They both looked upwards. The evening skies were gone. In their place was the roof of a building.

"Are we here?" the houshi asked curiously.

Kagome nodded. "Yep, we're here." She began to climb out, with Miroku not far behind her. When they reached the top, Miroku put an arm around her and hefted her up over the rim. Kagome was astonished. He really was quite strong.

She nearly sighed when his arm surrounded her body. It felt so good... so right... for him to be near her like this. Vaguely, she wondered if he felt the same about her, but then scrapped the idea. Of course not. Why should he? He still loved Sango.

"Well, it works. You want to go back now?" she queried softly. "Or would you rather have a look around? Whatever you want," she said. She was worried that Inuyasha would come after them.

Miroku was already heading for the sliding doors that lead outside. He opened them and stepped out, gazing curiously around him. Gone was the silence of the forest, the star-filled night skies. Strange noises filled the evening air and the skies above were too bright to see the stars properly.

"Where _is_ this place, Kagome? What's... what's happened to the forest?" Miroku was awed and yet upset at this discovery. He turned to her. "Is the forest completely gone?"

"This is Tokyo," she said with shrug. "As for the forests... well, there is still some parts of that are mostly untouched. But in this day and age, it's hard to find vast, pristine woodlands anymore."

Miroku sighed and nodded. "Modernization would be sure to do such a thing, I'm guessing. What a pity."

Kagome agreed and asked, "What do you want to do now? Meet my family? I probably should ask my mom first, but I know she'll say yes. She's cool that way."

He chuckled softly. "Yes, I think we should bring the subject up now. I would also love to meet your mother. I am sure she is where you got your beauty, Kagome," he said, grinning.

Laughing, Kagome gave him a playful slap on the arm before leading him to her house.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome's mother, Noriko, was completely enchanted by the young houshi. When Kagome asked if it would be alright if Miroku could stay with them when she came back from the Sengoku Jidai, she readily agreed.

Kagome's grandfather was excited to have a houshi from the warring era stay with them and Souta was just excited. He was getting tired of Inuyasha's attitude lately towards Kagome, having witnessed the hanyou's callous treatment of his sister.

Silently watching them, Souta smiled. Seeing Kagome so happy when she and Miroku spoke to each other was wonderful, especially when Inuyasha was being such a bastard to her. He did admit he was a little confused about Miroku. According to Kagome and Inuyasha, he was a rather perverted young man with a wandering hand who swore it was cursed.

But watching him, Souta could see that Miroku seemed to be very at ease and quite gentlemanly with his sister. Miroku sat quite close to her in what appeared to be an almost possessive manner. It seemed to Souta that there was some attraction between the two of them, although they apparently had no idea themselves that it was there.

Soon, it was decided that Miroku was more than welcome to come and live with them. He was a delightful young man and was readily accepted by Kagome's family, much to Kagome and Miroku's relief. Before they left, Kagome's mother quickly took Miroku's measurements so that she could get him some clothing for the next time he came back with Kagome.

Saying their farewells, Kagome and Miroku quickly went back to the well and jumped in. Once on the other side, Kagome climbed out first and looked around, checking to see if the coast was clear. When she was satisfied, she whispered to Miroku to climb up. He did and the two snuck off back towards the village.

They headed for the shrine and went inside to pray. Although, Kagome had to admit that praying was the last thing she was doing. Her mind and eyes kept wandering to the young man kneeling beside her on the floor. Wow, even when they were kneeling he was so much taller than her, she thought bemusedly.

She watched him, his head bowed, his dark hair falling forward across his eyes. Her gaze travelled down his straight nose, his lips, his strong chin. Then it went on downwards to his throat, his broad shoulders...

Kagome had to jerk her head away. What was wrong with her? She'd never found Miroku so unbelievably attractive before. When had this happened? Was it when he had come after her the day she realized the awful truth about Inuyasha and Sango? For when she looked at him lately, she was like, Inuyasha who?

But she knew. She'd known for awhile now, when she felt those little pangs of jealousy seeing Miroku and Sango together after she agreed to marry him. Oh yes, she wanted Miroku.

"Kagome, your mind is wandering," Miroku said, his quiet voice breaking into her thoughts. His eyes never even opened.

"Huh? How...how did you know?" Kagome asked in surprise. Blushing furiously, she quickly looked away, thankful for the darkness in the shrine hut. The last thing she needed was another man to be disgusted by her infatuation with them. For surely, isn't that what this was? Another infatuation? At least to him it would be an infatuation. How embarassing! Kami, he must never know!

"What were you thinking about? Your breathing has become uneven, erratic almost," he answered calmly, lifting his head and opening his eyes. He turned his head to look at her. "What is the matter, Kagome? Are you afraid of something?"

Kagome quickly got to her feet. _Yes, she thought, I'm afraid of something. I'm afraid that I'm falling for you... _"No, Miroku. I'm fine," she lied. Then she gestured towards the doorway. "Shall we go? I really should get back to Shippo and Kirara."

She turned to walk away when she felt his hand holding gently onto her arm. Kagome jerked her head in his direction. She hadn't even heard him get up from the floor.

Miroku stared silently down at her in the darkened hut. She could just make out his features by the light of the candles.

"There _is_ something," he whispered. "I can sense it." He took her by the shoulders, turning her to face him completely. "You do not have to be afraid to tell me anything, Kagome. I would never let you down. I would never willingly hurt you." He raised a hand to cup her face, his thumb lightly tracing her jaw.

Kagome couldn't bear it. She couldn't bear to receive his tender touch when he still loved Sango and when she was feeling these strange feelings for him. "I'm fine, really," she murmured, gently pulling away from him. She couldn't allow herself fall into another trap where she fell in love with someone who could never return her affections... no matter how badly she wanted it or him.

Miroku felt a sharp pang of saddness within him. Kagome did not wish for him to touch her. Obviously, she was still in love with that foolish hanyou. He gave an inward sigh and let her go without another word.

"Come then," he said quietly and they left the hut, allowing Kagome to go before him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

A week later, Miroku decided he had had enough. Sango was becoming a simpering little wench when she had finally realized that he had no more interest in her. She clung to him... _literally_... while asking repeatedly why this should be. Did he not find her attractive anymore?

It was all he could do to remove himself without hurting her. No, he no longer found her attractive. Why should he? At one time, he believed that she had cared for him, but now he knew she cared for (or rather lusted after) another, so why should he continue to love a woman who had rejected him?

Earlier that day they had defeated a small horde of youkai who had come for the Shikon jewel that Kagome carried. Afterwards, Inuyasha scouted the area and found no more youkai. That night at dinner, Miroku announced that he would go to visit his teacher for awhile and cleanse himself. Kagome took the cue and said that she too, would go back home for a little while, since Miroku was leaving.

Inuyasha, of course, put up an argument, saying that she needed to continue to look for more shards. "Always slacking off, huh, Kagome? Why do you have to leave now? Going out with that Houjou kid again?" he sneered.

Miroku shot Kagome an odd look and narrowed his eyes, wondering who this Houjou person was. He didn't much like the sound of Kagome seeing another man. When he was with her in her time, he would have to make sure to find out as much as he could about this Houjou. And make sure he stayed _far_ away from Kagome...

Kagome's face turned red, then quite pale. She looked completely insulted and hurt. Without a word, she began to gather her things and put them into her backpack before jumping up and running out of Kaede's hut.

Miroku followed after her, telling them he would see Kagome to the well before he too, took his leave. He made his quick goodbyes to Kaede, Shippo and Kirara. To Inuyasha and Sango, who were snickering behind their hands, he said nothing.

He dashed out of the hut and raced after Kagome. As he neared the well, he could hear sounds of her frantic sobs. The well came into sight and he could see Kagome crouched on the ground beside it, weeping violently into her hands.

Hoping to all the kamis in the heavens that the baka hanyou would stay put in the hut, but not trusting him to do so, Miroku quickly whipped out a fuda. He concentrated on it, placing a spell on it to mask his scent. It would do until it faded and Inuyasha would have no idea that he had gone through.

This done, he placed it on his person and rushed to Kagome's side. He scooped her up in his arms, mindful of his staff, grabbed her pack and jumped into the well.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome hurriedly dried her eyes before they left the well house. On the way to her time, Miroku had whispered words of comfort in her ear, instantly soothing her. She could only cling to him helplessly and hope that he didn't think she was too much of a weakling.

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Miroku sat up in his new bed, thinking. Already he was homesick but he knew he would never want to live in a world without Kagome. He knew that Naraku's defeat was imminent and Kagome would take the jewel back here, never to return to his era. And he couldn't have that happen. He just _couldn't_ have that happen.

Did he love Kagome? he wondered. He really had no idea. All he did know was that he cared for her like no one else. He did like her very much. That he _did _know. In fact, he hated the thought of any man having her...

Groaning softly, he lay down on his back, his hands clasped behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling, seeing only Kagome's face in the dark. For the past few weeks now, she filled his thoughts almost continuously, even before Sango's affair with Inuyasha began. It was strange. He had been hurt at her betrayal, but it wasn't as bad as it should have been, _if_ he had still been deeply in love with Sango.

He rolled onto his side and shut his eyes. Confusion reigned supreme in his mind and right now, he needed to sleep. He had a new life to prepare for.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome and Miroku stayed away for a week. They knew Inuyasha wouldn't come bother them any time soon and they were glad of that.

Kagome's family was more than willing to help Miroku adjust to modern day life. The houshi was an extremely eager and quick learner. He already had an addiction to soda and television. Souta had helped out in that department, much to Kagome and her mother's dismay, but he was quite handy in the kitchen, which definitely made a huge impression on Noriko.

Miroku and Souta had gone out with Noriko one day when Inuyasha decided to drop in and force her to return with him. Kagome was in her room, pounding away at her homework when her window banged open. She started violently and fell out of her chair, squealing with fright. Her papers, book and pencil flew off the desk when she tumbled to the floor.

Inuyasha leapt into the room. "It's been long enough, wench," he said abruptly. He took a long sniff and frowned. "Why do I smell Miroku?" Suspicious golden eyes turned on her. "Where the fuck is he, Kagome? You two got somethin' going on?"

Kagome righted herself and getting on her knees, she slowly picked up her homework and pencil from the floor. Inwardly, her mind was racing. What the hell was he doing here so early? Miroku, please don't come back too soon!

She took a deep breath before answering. "Miroku asked me to mend his robes and give them back to him when I returned. See? It's over there," she uttered, pointing to the foot of her bed. When Inuyasha went to see for himself, Kagome blew a silent sigh of relief. In truth, she actually _had_ mended Miroku's robes earlier that day, so it wasn't really a lie.

Inuyasha picked up the clothing and gave it a good sniff. "Hmph. I suppose. Whatever, just hurry up! We need to go back!"

Kagome had finally picked up everything and set them on the desk. "I can't leave right this second, Inuyasha. I'm in the middle of a paper and I must finish it today. Please understand. I'll come back tomorrow, okay?"

There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence as Inuyasha stared intently at her. After a minute or so, he came over and sniffed her. Kagome gasped and stepped back, but Inuyasha grabbed her arms roughly to keep her from moving too far.

"Wh-what it's the matter?" she stuttered, desperately trying to keep the fear from her voice.

Inuyasha studied her closely from under his narrowed eyes. "I'm not sure. There's something weird about you, wench. What have you been up to?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know what you mean. I'm just a weird person, right?" she asked, giving him a nervous laugh. She did not like the way he looked at her.

"Hmph. No kidding." He dropped his hands and went to the window. "Fine. Come back tomorrow. But if you're not there by sunset, I'm comin' for you." With those words, he was gone.

Kagome stood there for a moment, absently rubbing her upper arms where Inuyasha had grabbed her. She was so lost in thought, she didn't hear the soft knock on her door.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned around and saw Miroku's dark head poking into her room. His large blue eyes gazed worriedly at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, coming into her room to stand in front of her. "What did he say to you, Kagome?"

She shrugged and went to shut her windows, making sure they were locked. "He just thought there was something weird about me and that if I'm not back by sunset tomorrow, he's coming for me." Kagome gave Miroku a weak smile. "I don't think he'll be as gentle with me as he was today," she said, once more rubbing her arms.

Miroku set Kagome down on her bed and he knelt before her, rolling up her sleeves to examine her. He hissed when he saw her arms. There were large handprints burned into her pale flesh. "Kagome, why didn't you sit him for this?

Kagome sighed. "I don't know. I'm getting scared of him, I think, and of what he'd do in retribution." She looked away from Miroku's intense gaze. "He asked me if we had anything going on. You know, romantically."

Miroku's gaze hardened and Kagome nearly flinched from the sight. She bowed her head sadly. So, just the thought of the two of us together is repulsive to him, she thought miserably. Kami, could this get any worse?

To Miroku, the thought of being romantically involved with Kagome was delightful, despite the fact that Inuyasha had been the one to suggest it. Of course, he _had_ thought about it...many, many times.

Damn that meddling hanyou! What business was it of his? How dare Inuyasha make Kagome's friendship with himself into something dirty and tainted. Surely that was what the hanyou meant to do. Inuyasha probably wondered why Kagome was being so distant to him and voiced the first thing that came to his suspicious little hanyou mind.

But why was Kagome looking so sad? Was the thought of the two of them being together, as they say in this time, so repulsive to her?

Unable to hold back a deep sigh, Miroku rose to his feet. He almost hated Inuyasha at this moment, for putting Kagome through this. The baka inu didn't deserve Kagome's love. He had never deserved it. First with Kikyo, and now Sango. It wasn't right.

He would give Kagome time, as much time as she needed to get over Inuyasha. In the meantime, he would be there for her, as he knew she would be there for him.

Kagome studied Miroku as he stood in front of her, lost in thought. A look of sadness crept over his handsome face. Was he thinking of Sango? Please... please don't think of her!

"Miroku?" she asked quietly. "Are you alright?" She rose to her feet and gently touched his arm.

This same arm reached out and wrapped around her, pulling her close. He buried his face in her hair, taking a deep breath. How he loved her scent!

"We'll get through this, Kagome," he murmured quietly against her hair. "Don't let Inuyasha upset you. But I'll be fine, thank you. Especially since I have a dear friend like you by my side."

When he said this, Kagome felt her heart grow lighter. Did this mean he needed her? Yes! It must be! She looked up at him, eyes shining. "You need me, Miroku? Really?"

He nodded and her arms whipped around his waist. Miroku couldn't hide the grin any longer. His own larger arms went around her in a bear hug, lifting her up in the air, laughing. It was wonderful, magical almost, how this tiny miko made him feel. That she needed him made him feel powerful, invincible.

Kagome's arms snaked up to his neck and held on. Miroku's happy, smiling face turned her insides into mush. He needed her... _he needed her_...

They stood like that for a moment, Kagome hung there, crushed against Miroku's broad chest. His arms were around her waist, while hers were around his neck. Their gazes never left the other's face. They could feel the pounding of each other's heart beating in time to their rapid breathing.

Kagome felt as though she would melt into him at any moment. The heat of his body seemed to burn right through hers. _Oh, how she wanted him. _

Miroku's head leaned over to kiss her, when a knock came at the door. "Kagome? Miroku? Dinner's ready, dears," Noriko said, her voice flowing softly from the other side of the door.

Miroku set Kagome on her feet and backed away. He was trembling. Another second longer and he would have lost his self control.

"Okay mom," Kagome called out, equally flustered. "We'll be out in a moment. I just have to finish this paragraph."

"Alright, honey," her mom replied. Her footsteps could be heard heading away from the door and down the stairs.

"Miroku? Are you okay?" Kagome asked. She was a little unnerved by the look on his face.

Miroku nodded slowly and she went on. "What happened just now?" she asked. "That was an odd moment between us. Or at least, for me it was odd. Although I must admit it wasn't a wholly unpleasant experience." She tittered slightly behind her hand.

The houshi's eyebrows went up a notch. "I have no idea what just happened. But I _do_ agree with you there, Kagome. It _was_ rather pleasant." He leaned forward to take her hand. He lifted it to his lips and bestowed the gentlest of kisses on her palm. "Shall we do it again sometime?" he asked, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

Kagome laughed, pulled his head down to hers and swiftly kissed his cheek. "Perhaps. But you must be a very good houshi."

Miroku gave her a mock look of surprise. "What do you mean? I've been on my best behavior this past week. Not one grope came from this cursed hand of mine." He held out his right hand for her inspection.

She took his hand and led him downstairs for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 3

The next day had to be executed perfectly, so Inuyasha wouldn't suspect a thing. Miroku masked his scent with one of his fudas before they crossed over together so the hanyou's powerful sense of smell would not detect him as he emerged from the well.

Kagome climbed out first, quickly scanning the area in search of the wayward hanyou or possibly his lover. Silently, she motioned for Miroku to climb up, who was once more clad in his purple and blue robes.

Once he climbed out, he removed the fuda from his clothing and turned to Kagome who made sure he looked presentable.

"How do I look?" he asked, lifting his chin to fix his collar. He loved feeling Kagome's small hands on his body. One day, he thought wistfully, he would feel those smooth, soft hands run all over his naked flesh.

Kagome brushed at his shoulders and tugged at his robes, straightening them. She wished she could touch what was under this shapeless cloth. He had a magnificent body beneath it all. "Why, you look like Miroku the humble houshi, of course."

He pouted at her. "What? Not Miroku, the wickedly handsome houshi?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not. Oh, you're handsome, right enough, but if you looked like the part of a wicked houshi, would people let you near their beautiful _himes_ or other valuables?"

Miroku appeared to think about this. "Point well taken. Very well, I shall be Miroku, the humble, yet handsome houshi."

Kagome chuckled and took a step back. "There! You look better." She lowered her voice and said, "Although you look _tons_ better in those clothes mom got you."

Miroku stared at her while she blushed furiously and hefted her pack onto her back. "Do I really? Kagome! You naughty girl! Were you checking me out the whole time I was out of my robes?"

Kagome turned to him and stuck out her tongue at him. "No. I just so happen to be observant at times. Is that a crime?" she said aloud, but inwardly she thought, _'oh hell yeah I was checking him out! He's got the best body I've ever laid eyes on and that butt! Oh man... it was as juicy as a peach!'_

Miroku burst into hearty laughter as her face turned even brighter shade of embarrassed. She _had_ been checking him out. The thought pleased him like nothing else.

The two of them began their way towards the village.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nearly a year passed by. Miroku and Kagome had become very close and in fact, were now the best of friends. In the beginning, they managed to get away every other week, seeing as how Naraku had gone into hiding. Inuyasha felt that the two of them only hindered his and Sango's efforts to find the evil hanyou. Miroku and Kagome suspected that it was just a ruse to get the two of them out of the picture and at this stage of their torrid relationship, Inuyasha and Sango did not bother to hide their lust for each other. After this, Kagome and Miroku left for weeks at a time, only coming back when they felt like it. Inuyasha or Sango didn't need them around, so why should they care?

By now, the houshi had completely converted into a modern man, getting the hang of anything he came in contact with in Kagome's era. He could drive, use most modern appliances and easily slipped from the facade of a feudal era houshi to a present day man from Tokyo and back again with ease. He even helped earn money for the Higurashi family by performing exorcisms. This earned him and the Higurashi shrine prestige and brought a certain amount of wealth from the tourists and faithful of Tokyo. All in all, it was a very good time for them.

Besides the exorcisms, Miroku also helped to train Kagome. He taught her some simple spells and charms, as well as fighting techniques. Kagome soaked up his knowledge like a sponge, seeing as how the houshi had, at one time, been a match for Inuyasha. He would have beaten the hanyou if Kagome hadn't gotten in the way. Once, when Miroku ribbed Kagome about this, she got upset and tackled him to the floor, tickling him. Miroku would have kissed her right then and there, but Souta walked in at that moment, destroying the mood.

Despite all their closeness, the two of them never dated. They did go out together many times, but never as a couple... only as friends. Each of them knew that the other was still hurting from the sudden loss of the one they had loved and it was mutually decided that they would discuss Sango and Inuyasha as little as possible. At first, each craved for the chance to talk about it to the other. But talking of the two traitors might lead to the discussion of their own feelings. Miroku and Kagome were afraid to tell each other how they really felt, thinking that the other would reject them because their hearts were elsewhere.

So it went on like this for months. The two of them had decided that if Shippo and Kirara wished it, that they would take the two small youkai with them after the last battle had been fought. Shippo readily agreed, but Kirara took look longer to decide. When she finally acquiesced, she began to cast sad glances at Sango, her now former mistress.

After being gone for three weeks this time around, it was Kaede, Shippo and a tiny Kirara who greeted them on the outskirts of the village. Shippo and Kirara ran and leapt on them, bestowing enthusiastic hugs and kisses (or licks and gentle head butts) on the two.

When the affections had been returned, they greeted Kaede, who motioned for them to follow her to her hut. Kagome and Miroku exchanged glances, but followed her anyway. When they had been seated around Kaede's small cooking fire, the old miko finally spoke. "Inuyasha and the Lady Sango have had a falling out," she said quietly. "They are not on speaking terms right now. As you can imagine, this has been painful for everyone here."

Shippo piped up from his spot in Kagome's lap. "Not that we care, but it's just getting really annoying. We're all getting pretty tired of their little lover's quarrels."

Miroku and Kagome looked at each other. "Well, we don't blame you," Miroku said, absently stroking Kirara, who was perched contentedly on his shoulder. "But why tell us?"

Kaede shrugged. "You are a peacemaker, Miroku. We thought that maybe you could put an end to this."

He shook his head. "This is between Inuyasha and Sango. I vowed that I would not get involved, Kaede-sama. This is not my problem." He glanced over at Kagome, who smiled back at him reassuredly. "No, this is not my problem, but I shall pray for them." Smiling apologetically back at Kagome, he got up and excused himself from the hut.

After he had left, Kagome turned to Kaede. "Have they not been searching for the shards? We only have a few left to account for. Haven't they found them by now?" Kagome had just remembered the last argument she and Inuyasha had had before they left for her time. Well, her and Miroku's time. Inuyasha had told her quite angrily (yet again) that he did not need her to find the last shards. Of course, he failed to mention that the only times they'd gotten a shard was because _she_ was with them.

Shippo shook his head adamantly. "Are you kidding? They can't even stand to look at each other! I know you guys have been gone for awhile, but you don't know what it's like living with them _all_ the time! For months now they've been arguing, but only in the past month has it gotten bad. Now, they fight over anything and very violently. Just last week, they got into a physical fight..."

Kagome gasped. "Oh no! Are they all right?"

Kaede nodded. "Yes. None of us could get in to break them up so we had to wait until they cooled down on their own."

"It was very scary," added Shippo quietly. "I thought he would kill Sango."

"Really! Well, too bad I didn't," a brusque, slurred voice said from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see Inuyasha stumble into the hut. The hanyou gave them all a smile before collapsing beside Kagome. Kagome scooted away from him, covering her nose. "Ugh! Inuyasha, have you been drinking?" she blurted out.

Inuyasha, offended, even in his drunken state, grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. "Why are ya movin' away from me, Kagome? Thought you were in love with me."

Kagome put her hands up and attempted to push herself away from him. "Well, you thought wrong. That was a year ago, Inuyasha. I... er... _ugh! _...have moved on. Okay? No hard... _gross! _...feelings, okay?" She nearly passed out from the barrage of his foul, alcohol-tainted breath.

Inuyasha's alcohol-reddened, yet handsome face hardened. "What did you say?" He grabbed her arms harder and yanked her to her feet. "You... don't... _love me_... anymore?"

"Inuyasha, please! Let me go!" she cried.

Inuyasha growled and tossed her over his shoulder. "We'll just see about that, wench! I'll fucking _make_ you love me again!"

With that, he shot out of the hut and into the forest with a screaming Kagome in the crook of his arm.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miroku, who had gone to the shrine to pray, was accosted by a familiar voice.

"Houshi-sama."

Miroku turned to see Sango enter the shrine behind him. She looked terrible, as though she hadn't slept in days. She sported a faded black eye and a scabbed lower lip. "What's happened to you?"

Sango's busted lower lip trembled. "Inuyasha. He beat me up."

Miroku went to Sango and held her. When felt her arms go around him, he shut his eyes.

Sango saw this and smirked to herself. The houshi was as good as hers again, she thought triumphantly. "I've missed you, Miroku," she murmured against his chest, breathing in his wonderful, warm, male scent. But something was different about his scent. No longer did he have that woodsy, earthy smell she remembered. He... smelled like... Kagome...

She pushed back and stared up into his face. There were little things about him that had changed, but they were so minute she wouldn't have immediately noticed them had she not been so close to him.

Miroku did not like the way she studied him. "What is the matter?" he asked cautiously.

Sango's brows snapped downwards. "You... are changed. I just know you are."

"How am I changed?" he asked.

"You smell different. That strange, clean scent Kagome smells of when she just returns from her world. And your hair. _That_ even smells of Kagome's shampoo." She gazed suspiciously up at him.

Miroku knew they had just been found out. But he did not care. So what if he smelled like Kagome? By now he knew without a doubt that he was in love with Kagome. Yes, he used her shampoo and conditioner, but he did it because he loved the way it smelled on her and whenever he caught the scent of his hair which was longer than he normally wore it, he would be reminded of Kagome.

"What is your point, Sango?" he asked with cold impatience.

Her dark eyes widened with comprehension and then filled with fury. "You... bastard! So _that's_ where you've been all this time! You've been with Kagome in _her_ world!" She reached up to slap him, but he stopped her arm with his staff.

"Do not lay a hand on me, woman," he said as politely as he could, although his voice was hard as steel. "I have not been to Kagome's world. You know that's impossible. Only Inuyasha can go through with her. She has simply spent alot of time with me and I just so happened to have bathed with her special soaps last night. Also, she mends my robes and washes them," he told her with a near snarl. Miroku couldn't let her know the complete truth, so that when Naraku was finally defeated, he could slip off with Kagome and no one would know where he had gone. At last, they would be left in peace.

Sango's pretty face contorted with fury. "But _why_?" she shrieked, striking out at him, ignoring his words. "You... _loved_ me once! How long has it been going on, Miroku? How long have you been fucking the little miko whore?!"

For once in his life, Miroku lost control. His anger was normally slow to erupt, but for Sango to say such a thing about his Kagome was unforgiveable. He cocked his arm back and slapped her hard across the face. His face was tight with rage. "_Never_ say that about Kagome again. She is pure and innocent... unlike you," he spat nastily.

Shocked that Miroku would actually hit her, Sango crumpled to the floor and began to weep. "Why _her_, Miroku? Why? Why couldn't you have picked some ugly girl from a poor village?"

Miroku turned away from her pleading, tear-stained face, unable to stomach the sight. "Because I didn't fall in love with some ugly girl from a poor village." He straightened his sleeves, smoothing them down. "I fell in love with Kagome."

"You love her?" she whispered hoarsely. Sango pulled herself up and ran at him, clutching onto his arm. "No! Tell me you're lying! Please!" He tried to shake her off, but she held on for dear life. "I love you, Miroku! I... I just made a terrible mistake, that's all."

"Let... me... go," he demanded. "I do not love you, Sango. I may have thought I did at one time, but I know for certain now. It is Kagome that I desire. It is Kagome that I love."

Sango's face crumpled. She had to resort to the simplest feminine trick to get him on her side. "But Inuyasha hit me, Miroku," she sobbed. "At least don't let my injuries go unavenged."

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Sango," he said, finally managing to push her away. "But I feel that you knew this would have happened sooner or later. You just can't control Inuyasha the way Kagome can control him."

Sango cried for real this time and tried once more to cling to him, but he moved away. For a moment, only the sound of Sango's weeping could be heard. But then, a scream pierced the silence of the village. Miroku felt fear painfully clutch at his chest when he recognized it as Kagome's scream. He sprinted out of the shrine and towards the sound of her cries.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha did not stop until they reached Goshinboku. There, he laid Kagome on the ground and mounted her.

_"No! No!" _she screamed, trying desperately to fight him off. But to no avail. He was simply too strong for her.

Inuyasha leaned down and licked her cheek. Kagome sobbed aloud and tried to move away, but he kept her pinned in place. "You still love me, Kagome," he breathed into her ear, causing her to shudder with revulsion. "Don't hide it. I know you want me and trust me, I want you too."

She got a hand free and slapped him. "You baka! I don't want you! I haven't wanted you in a very long time! And if you're disappointed, you've got only yourself to blame. You turned me away, remember? You picked yet another woman over me, remember?"

There was a moment of silence while Inuyasha's drunken brain tried to process this information. He looked confused. "What are you saying?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. "Are you saying that I'm to blame?"

Seeing as how she was at the total mercy of this alcohol-crazed hanyou, she knew she shouldn't say anything he didn't want to hear. But she couldn't lie to him. "Yes," she replied, wincing in advance.

Emitting an enraged growl, Inuyasha dove downwards, his mouth aiming for hers. But Kagome, determined that he should not be the one to take her first kiss, turned away, letting his kiss glance off of her cheek. Inuyasha grabbed her face and held it in place. "No! I'm gonna kiss you and you're gonna damn well like it! You belong to me, Kagome, dammit! You fucking belong to me!"

Kagome's face set in a scowl. "I don't think so, hentai!" she hissed, grabbing his face firmly with both hands. Summoning up her energy as Miroku had taught her to do, she concentrated it into her hands and let it loose. Purifying energy went directly from her hands to his face, throwing him off of her. He roared with pain and crashed into Goshinboku's trunk.

Groaning, Inuyasha slid down the tree trunk. He sat there for a moment, dazed. When he lifted his head, Kagome saw that his once golden eyes had become the color of blood. He stared at her with a madman's gaze, his upper lip curling back to expose elongated fangs. One corner of his mouth lifted oh-so-slightly as though he were grinning at her.

When the other corner lifted, Kagome's heart sank. He _was_ grinning! Oh kami! He looked totally insane and every inch the part of a cold-blooded killer. But in this case, Kagome thought with absolute certainty and growing desperation... a cold-blooded rapist.

"Naughty girl," Inuyasha chuckled, his voice sounding lower and harsher than normal. He had reached up and touched one cheek. She saw that his flesh was imprinted with burn marks the size and shape of small hands. "You tried to purify me, Kagome. That was very mean of you. I believe I shall have to punish you now."

That was the cue to bail out of there. Kagome scrambled up and began to run, but was grabbed by a pair of cruel, clawed hands. She found herself pinned to a nearby tree by Inuyasha's body.

He laughed softly in her ear, one hand curled painfully around her neck. "Did you really think you could outrun me, Kagome? You silly girl. You know me better than anyone here, koishii. You shoulda known better." He pulled her down to the ground, his body covering hers. "Oh, I just thought I should let you know... you're about to become my mate." That being said, his fangs grew to just past his chin and he leaned down to her throat.

Oh kami, Kagome prayed, shutting her eyes. She had no purifying energy, at least, none that would do any kind of damage. But even if she had, she couldn't bring herself to hurt him. He was still Inuyasha, she was his friend, although he hadn't been much of one for the past year.

Out of nowhere, came a shout of _"Kazaana!" _and a loud sucking of air reached their ears. Inuyasha's silvery white head whipped up and turned around as his hair and clothes flew about wildly. His fangs were bared at someone beyond Kagome's line of sight.

With Inuyasha distracted and trying not to be sucked into a wind tunnel, Kagome managed to roll away from under him and got to her feet. "Osuwari!" she cried.

Despite Miroku's kazaana being aimed at him, Inuyasha dropped like a sack of potatoes onto the ground, his face burying itself in the hard earth. Kagome looked over at her savior and saw Miroku standing there, wrapping his rosary around his hand. His face was white and his eyes were wild. "Miroku," she breathed, smiling thankfully at him.

Miroku rushed to her and threw his arms around her. He was shaking. "Kagome! Oh kami! Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Kami... oh kami..."

"Miroku, I'm alright." She eased herself back in order to look up at him. She put up a hand and touched his face. "Really. Thanks to you, I am."

He cupped her face in his large hands. "I would have killed him if he had done anything to you, Kagome. Do you hear me? I would have killed him!"

Kagome was taken aback at his harsh words. No matter hold badly someone may have treated him, he'd _never_ have threatened to kill them.

"Miroku... you... bastard," Inuyasha groaned and struggled to his feet. "You would have killed _me_ if I hurt Kagome? If anyone deserves to get killed around here, it's you! How long have you and Kagome been gettin' close, huh?" He glared at the both of them.

"Why should it matter, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked quietly. "You and Sango had a whole year to 'get close', as you put it. Why do you care about what Kagome and I do? It was only fair, ne?"

Inuyasha, apparently still feeling the effects of the alcohol he consumed, wobbled slightly. He clung to the closest object, which happened to have been a tree and steadied himself. "Fair? You stole Kagome away from me, you prick."

Miroku took a menacing step forward, but was halted by Kagome's hand on his forearm.

"Miroku," she murmured hastily, "don't."

Inuyasha leaned back against the tree and opened his haori, exposing a broad, tanned, well-muscled chest. "Come here, Kagome. We need to become friends again." He stared at her from beneath heavily-lidded golden eyes, one hand rubbing seductively against his flat abdomen.

Miroku's body stiffened. The damned hanyou was trying to hit on _his_ woman! Ugh... did Inuyasha _truly_ think that would turn Kagome on? She was a lady... not a whore.

Instead of moving forward, Kagome took a step back... several steps back, in fact. "Um, no thanks, Inuyasha. I'll pass. Besides, you're drunk."

When Inuyasha straightened, Kagome quickly ducked behind Miroku, who fidgeted with his rosary.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called out to her, playfully this time. "Aww, come here, baby! You know I'd never hurt you, right?"

"Stay away from her, Inuyasha." Miroku's voice fell like ice on Kagome's ears and by the tone she knew he was beyond pissed. "Like Kagome said, you're drunk."

Inuyasha moved over towards Miroku and got in his face. "Or what, houshi? You'll beat my ass?" He laughed harshly at the monk.

"Perhaps," Miroku replied.

"Oh, I don't think so," Inuyasha countered angrily. "Kagome is mine, Miroku. She's always been mine."

Kagome heard this and darted out from behind Miroku. "What? Oh, I don't think so, pal! It's either been Kikyo or Sango, but never me, so too bad!"

Inuyasha saw an evil little glint in her chocolate-hued eyes that he didn't trust. He began to back away. "Kagome... don't... please..."

Kagome straightened, narrowed her eyes, and threw her hand out, an accusing finger pointed straight at him. _"Osuwari!"_

There was a satisfying thud and Kagome turned to Miroku. She automatically took his hand and led him away, back towards the village.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 4

Miroku fumed all the way to the village. "That twisted bastard! How dare he...he...argh! Asshole!" he blustered furiously.

Kagome only held onto his hand tighter. "Don't worry about it, Miroku. We took care of him for now and I know he won't do anything to me with you around. Really, you could take him out, no problem with the good old kazaana." She grinned up at him, giving him a saucy wink.

The houshi tried his best not to grin back. "Are you buttering me up, short stuff?" he asked good-naturedly, lacing their fingers together. His chest puffed up a bit, knowing she'd definitely boosted his already healthy ego. "Well, yeah, I know I could. But you shouldn't have stopped me then," he said, relishing the sensation of her smooth, cool hand clutching his own larger, rougher one. He loved the way her hands felt in his. But everytime he held it, he was afraid that he would crush her small, delicate bones. Gently, almost absently, he rubbed his thumb over the back of her knuckles.

She chuckled softly and stared wistfully down at their entwined hands. Did he even realize what he was doing to her? She loved it when he laced their fingers like this. It let her imagine, although for a short time, that he was hers and she was his. Kagome looked away, smile fading. Nice dream, Kags, she thought a trifle bitterly. Like _that_ would ever happen.

Miroku looked worriedly over at Kagome. He wondered what caused his little one such sadness. "What's the matter, Kagome?" he asked softly. He released her hand and put his arm around her slim shoulders. "Shall I go back and suck that baka hanyou up into my hand?"

Kagome gave him a watery smile. "No. I'll be rid of him soon enough."

"So what's wrong?" he asked, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, unknowingly causing her heart to ache even more.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing, Miroku. It's nothing." She couldn't look him in the eyes.

Miroku frowned. "Kagome, we've known each other for a long time now. Do you really think you can fool me? I know there's something wrong, little one. You can't lie to me."

Kagome tried to pull away from him, but Miroku wasn't having it. He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to face him. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked again. He hated when she tried to keep things from him.

She shook her head. There was no way she was going to tell him, because then he would know. With her luck, that would most likely end up with her being rejected yet again. She knew she couldn't handle something like that again, even though the first time had been almost a year before...damn Inuyasha.

Kagome knew that Sango still occupied Miroku's thoughts. She knew he spent hours sitting alone in the shrine's garden, deep in thought. But when he talked to her, he never talked about Sango. Kagome felt that that was grounds for believing he still thought about her. He was just being nice and didn't want to bring up a painful subject for the both of them.

_'But just look how he's holding your hand,' _her mind reasoned with her. _'He laced his fingers with yours. Sounds to me like he wants to be more than just friends.' _

Kagome scowled inwardly at herself. Oh please, what are you now? A body language expert? Give me a stinkin' break...

Detecting the presence of an approaching shard kept her from having to answer. She was thankful, for she knew Miroku wouldn't leave her alone until she told him _everything_. The blasted man was so damned persistent when he wanted to be.

"_Ano_... Miroku? There's a shard nearby." She hoped he believed her. The last time he had forced the truth out of her, she came up with the same excuse and he saw right through her little ruse.

He stood still for a moment, concentrating. "I know," he replied, startling her. He stared down at her, an eyebrow cocked. "What? Did you think I wouldn't believe you this time?" he asked, giving her a quick grin before his face became serious once more. "But don't think this will get you out of telling me what's wrong." His dark blue eyes stared intently down at her, as though he was trying to peer into her very soul.

Kagome frowned and looked around him out into the forest. "It's out there and it's moving slowly. Is it wounded, you think?" Anything to change the subject...

Miroku shook his head. He turned to look in the direction she was staring at. "I don't know. I wish I had Kouga's sense of smell, though."

"Kouga's a prick and wolves suck."

Kagome and Miroku turned to see an irritated and dirt-covered Inuyasha stroll up towards them, fixing his haori. Obviously, the effects of the alcohol had worn off. His eyes, however, never left Kagome. They burned with want of her.

Suddenly feeling terribly uncomfortable, Kagome immediately stood closer to Miroku, turning her flaming red face away from her former best friend. At one time, she would have welcomed such a look from Inuyasha. But now it was just too much for her to bear. What was more, she no longer wished to welcome such a wanton glance.

"Why do you say that, Inuyasha? What has Kouga done to you?" Miroku asked, shifting his stance so that his body shielded Kagome from the hanyou's eyes. He also wanted to keep Inuyasha's mind off of Kagome. He could see the look in those golden orbs... and he did not like it one bit. Hell, he had never despised Inuyasha more than he did at that moment for staring like that at his woman.

"Why would you want that jerk's sense of smell? He's nothing," Inuyasha shot back angrily. He really wished Miroku would move so he could see Kagome. "What's wrong with _my_ sense of smell? Not good enough for ya?"

Miroku sighed. "Oh, come on, Inuyasha, let's face it. Wolves have a superior sense of smell, in comparison to inu youkai. It's nothing personal. Besides, you weren't here just now. How would we have known that you would be willing to lend us your nose after what just happened?"

Inuyasha glared and looked away in the direction of the shard. "Keh, whatever. Well, I'm here now. There's a youkai out there and yeah, it's wounded. Is there a shard, Kagome?"

Kagome peeked timidly around Miroku's body. She blinked at Inuyasha and nodded. "Y-yes."

Running his hands through his silver mane, the hanyou growled softly. "Look, Kagome, I'm sorry. You don't have to be afraid of me, really." His voice deepened and he said, "I wouldn't have hurt you. I never would have hurt you." He looked almost pleadingly at her. "Damn it, I love you."

Before Kagome could reply, Miroku did instead. There was no way he would let Inuyasha continue on this tack. He knew she wouldn't want to hear this drivel right now. "You tried to rape her, baka. The last time I checked, rape is considered as hurting someone, so how can she _not_ be afraid of you?" the houshi growled at him.

Inuyasha's lips curled back over his teeth. "I said I was sorry. What more do you fucking want?" He growled and cracked his knuckles in frustration. "Why am I even talking to _you_? This has absolutely _nothing_ to do with you, Miroku."

Unable to restrain himself, Miroku let loose a few choice words at the hanyou and Kagome rolled her eyes. But when they each accused each other of stealing the other's woman, Kagome felt her heart freeze. She did not care that Inuyasha was pathetically trying to stake his claim on her, but when Miroku was shouting about how Sango was taken from him due to Inuyasha's thievery, especially when Inuyasha _knew_ he loved Sango, caused her heart to stop beating... literally. There was more arguing, but Kagome herself heard no more. It felt like she began to slowly die inside.

_'He loves her... He still loves her...' _a voice intoned ominously inside her head.

Silently and in a trance-like state, she moved away from the two bickering males, automatically following the shard as it continued travelling further away from them.

ooooooooooooooooo

The two arguing men finally realized Kagome had gone. Actually, it was Miroku who realized it, once he didn't sense his little one behind him anymore.

"Kagome?" Miroku called out, beginning to feel panic crawling up his spine, but it subsided. He had not wanted to let her out of his sight, especially after Inuyasha nearly raped her. He knew he shouldn't have gotten involved in any kind of argument with the baka hanyou, but he couldn't help it. Besides, Inuyasha was right here with him. But Inuyasha kept accusing him of stealing Kagome away, when in reality it was he, Inuyasha, who had pushed her away for Sango.

Miroku had decided that two could play at this game. So he accused Inuyasha of stealing Sango away from him, even though they were to be married. Inuyasha had known this fact very well, so why had he done it, knowing he loved Sango? Inuyasha shot back, saying that if he had done more than grope her and actually gotten down to business, Sango would still be his.

It was not long after this that it had dawned on Miroku that Kagome was no longer with him.

_But where the hell was she?_

Miroku stood still for a moment, thinking. Perhaps she followed the shard while he and Inuyasha stood there, squabbling like a couple of idiots. He shut his eyes, searching for the youkai's presence. There! It was quite aways from them, which meant that she was as well.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He too, was worried. He couldn't even smell her sweet scent. How would he be able to know which way she went? And why couldn't he smell her anymore?

But Miroku took off, ready to unleash the terror in his right hand on anyone who laid a hand on his most precious one. His feet pounded the ground as he tore through the forest. He was thankful for the boots that Kagome's mom had gotten him. They worked so much better than sandals. He really wished that he could run around in jeans and a t-shirt though, he thought as he dashed after Kagome. Robes sucked and you really couldn't fight as well you wanted to in them.

A roar erupted up ahead and a loud blast soon followed. Miroku and Inuyasha skidded to a halt, startled by the sound.

"What was that?" Inuyasha breathed.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled and began running again. He burst through some undergrowth and found a large youkai had been blasted to pieces, with Kagome standing a few feet away, she had come very close to being covered in blood and gore. Her hands were still raised, as though she had been protecting herself. But the most troubling sight was that her sweet face was devoid of any emotion.

As her moment of shock came and went, she went over to the scattered remains and plucked out the shard she had been following. Slowly, she wiped it off on her clothes and returned it to the jewel which she wore around her neck.

Kagome felt cold. She reproached herself for feeling like this. She knew, had known, that Miroku loved Sango. He always had and always would. There was no point in lying to herself. She supposed she needed to hear for herself that he still cared for her. Now there would be no more silly little misunderstandings, at least on her part.

Fighting the urge to weep, Kagome realized that she would have to start all over again, to heal from yet another harsh blow.

Once more, her mind tried to reason with her. _'But you haven't even told him how you felt about him. How is he supposed to know if you don't tell him?' _

It doesn't matter now, does it? she retorted, full of anger and hurt. Miroku still loves Sango. I'm glad that I found out in time, or at least before I made a colossal fool of myself. But my feelings would be meaningless now. Aloud she said, "It's fine. I'm fine. Everything's fine." She stared down at the remains of the youkai she had killed. "Am I still useless to Inuyasha, do you think?"

"Kagome?" Miroku's voice broke the silence of the forest. He was getting a bad feeling about his little Kagome. She was not herself and it disturbed him. He knew something was definitely wrong now but he would get to the bottom of it before the day was over.

Inuyasha, who had been watching the two for a moment in silence, spoke up. "No, Kagome. You aren't useless. Not at all."

"That's not what you've said before, Inuyasha," Miroku bit out. He wanted to go over to Kagome and hold her, but she looked as skittish as a young, unbroken horse.

"Shut up, houshi. That was a long time ago and I didn't mean it," Inuyasha ground out.

"Can we go now? I... need to wash my hands." Kagome shifted uneasily under the two men's intense gazes. She did not like being stared at. It made her feel really self-conscious.

Miroku couldn't help but notice this. Ignoring Inuyasha, he came over to her and pulled her close. He did not like the way she tried to pull away from him, but he wasn't about to let her go. Firmly, he swept her off her feet and held her close to his chest. When she tried to fuss, he only held her tighter. "You aren't going anywhere," he stated firmly. "There is something wrong with you and I won't let you out of my sight until you tell me what it is."

Kagome fell silent and turned her head away. How could she tell him the truth? He would only laugh at her and tell her she was being a silly little girl. She knew he prefered more mature, experienced women; women like Sango.

Her heart seemed to sink further inside her body. She had never felt so miserable in her entire life.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 5

While they were on their way to the village, Kagome asked to be put down. She could walk just fine, she argued when Miroku refused to comply.

Miroku merely shook his head. "Kagome, my sweet, you were in shock when we came on the scene. There is no way I'll let you move around on your own." He gave her a stern look and tightened his arms. "Besides, I let you out of my sight for one second and you take off on me."

Kagome hung her head guiltily. She hadn't wanted to leave him, but she couldn't stand to hear him and Inuyasha argue about Sango.

"I was following the shard," she muttered defiantly. "You two were going on and on about some stupid shit, so I just left. What's wrong with that? You guys weren't paying any attention and I wasn't about to let the shard get away."

Inuyasha stormed up to them, arms crossed over his chest, and glared at her. "You were _attacked_, Kagome! You could have been hurt!"

Miroku finally had to let Kagome down. She struggled even harder against him and when she felt the ground beneath her feet, she wrenched away from him. Kagome stared up at Inuyasha, her eyes hard. "Inuyasha. Since when have you actually cared about my safety? I'm a hinderance to you, remember?"

Inuyasha flinched. The hard look on his face softened into one of hurt. "But Kagome, I never..."

Kagome and Miroku both looked accusingly at Inuyasha. "Yes, you did," they said in unison.

The hanyou stood back, the frown reappearing on his handsome, rugged face. "Hey! You didn't even let me finish. What I was about to say is that I never really meant it. You know how I am, Kagome." He looked almost pleadingly at her. He reached out and touched her hand, ignoring Miroku's burst of outrage. Inuyasha curled his fingers around the small appendage, and grasped it with more gentleness than he thought he had ever possessed.

Kagome's big brown eyes widened in surprise at his tender touch and stared down at the sight of her hand in his. Right then, one of his fingers slipped beneath her palm and he rubbed it gently with his fingertip. She gasped, her eyes flying up to meet his, which were filled with blazing, golden passion. It was hot, fervid... feverish almost... and it seemed to her to scorch her still tender heart. She could sense his mind reaching out to her, wanting her to accept him.

She jerked her hand out of his grip. "No. Don't touch me. Keep away from me," she commanded, turning her face away from his.

Miroku, who had been so close to sucking the bastard into his hand for touching Kagome's hand, pulled her into a warm embrace and allowed her to bury her face in his robes. "You hear that, Inuyasha? Stay away from her. Don't touch her."

Kagome gently tugged at Miroku's sleeve. "Let's go, Miroku. Please."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, who looked as though he had been slapped. The shocked expression on his face made Miroku feel much better. He had seen the way Inuyasha had looked at Kagome. He had seen the look in Inuyasha's fiery golden eyes; the want, the lust. He didn't think it was possible to hate Inuyasha as much as he did at that moment.

Inuyasha blinked and let his gaze roam up to Miroku's face. The two males locked gazes. Intense, burning yellow orbs met piercing, cold, icy blue ones in a silent battle. Each knew the other would not back down. They would fight to the death for the woman in between them.

"If you will excuse us, Inuyasha, Kagome wishes to return to the village. Do you mind...?" Miroku asked, motioning with his head for Inuyasha to step aside.

Casting Miroku a dirty look, Inuyasha moved over, allowing the houshi and Kagome to walk past him. As he watched as the two of them made their way slowly towards Kaede's village, Inuyasha began to plot and scheme. He would win Kagome back. It would take time, yes, but he would do it. He would show her that he wanted her and only her and that it should have been her from the beginning.

Miroku and Kagome were making their way slowly across the field nearest to the village. The houshi looked over at Kagome and grabbed her hand, pointing it at. Her steps faltered when he grabbed her and she shot a look at Miroku, shaking her head adamantly.

Inuyasha frowned. Obviously, Miroku was asking to see if Kagome was suffering from any side effects of him touching her hand. At this thought, his fangs showed themselves, unbidden.

'So,' Inuyasha thought furiously. 'Miroku doesn't want me touching her, is that it?' Unable to keep his anger-fueled thoughts at bay, he snarled and ran an impatient hand through his hair. 'He has no room to talk,' he thought savagely. 'The man is a serial groper!'

Inuyasha sighed and allowed a soft chuckle to escape his lips. A serial groper. That was what Kagome had once called Miroku in the beginning of their friendship. But later, Sango had used it once and accompanied it with a left hook when he attempted to grope her. Actually, he was caught in mid-grope. Sango was already in a bad mood when she had caught him earlier that day, flirting outrageously with some village girls.

Not long after that, Miroku had asked Sango to live with him and bear his children. And after THAT, Inuyasha first began to notice something strange about Kagome. He didn't really take too much stock in it at first, but later he realized that whenever Miroku and Sango sat together, walked together, generally got cozy together, Kagome had a look on her face that would have torn at his heart if it hadn't been so hard. _Or if he hadn't been so in love with Kikyo. _Looking back, Inuyasha remembered getting angry at seeing the jealousy in Kagome's eyes as she watched Miroku and Sango together.

No wonder that when Sango finally got bored with Miroku did he readily accept her advances. The hurt he felt when he discovered that Kagome's feelings for him were fading drove him to Sango's arms. Back then, he didn't know why Kagome didn't want him. But now...it was all too clear and simple. He had been an ass. A huge, bumbling, pompous ass. Kagome had had feelings for Miroku. He wondered if she still had.

Inuyasha shook himself out of his thoughts. This trip down memory lane was not a good thing. It would just give him another reason to dash after Kagome and run off with her again. Miroku's overprotectiveness would not be something to arouse, for Inuyasha knew that it was only Kagome's hand that stayed the houshi's cursed one. There was no doubt in his mind that Miroku would have loosed the kazaana on him, without a single hesitation. Scary thought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome was upset. Inuyasha had just practically man-handled her and... No. Not man-handled. What had just occurred between Inuyasha and herself...

She shook herself. No! What had occurred was entirely _his_ fault, whatever it was. How dare he, of all people, touch her! Of all the nerve! What was wrong with him? He wanted Sango, for pete's sake! So why did he feel her hand up? Ugh...

Kagome rubbed her poor, violated hand against her skirt.

Miroku shot her a sideways glance. "What's the matter, Kagome?" he asked softly.

"Nothing."

Miroku reached over, snagged her hand and pointed at it. "He touched your hand. What _exactly_ did he do to it? And don't bother lying to me, Kagome. I know about hand touching, so come clean."

"Hmm?" Kagome started and looked at her companion. She shook her head. "Nothing. He didn't do anything."

"Wrong answer. Let me show you what I think he did," Miroku said quietly, pulling her close to him. He took her hand and proceeded to duplicate the hanyou's actions. Kagome gasped and attempted to wrench her hand away, but he held it fast. "No. Tell me, Kagome, did you like it when he did this to you?" he whispered urgently. Miroku hoped that she hadn't, but he couldn't be sure. He felt anger. Not towards Kagome, no, but towards Inuyasha. She had loved that filthy bastard once and just the mere thought that she might again made him as jealous as all hell.

Kagome again tried to free her hand from Miroku's grasp. "No! Are you out of your mind? How could I possibly enjoy something like _that_ coming from _him_?"

Inwardly, Miroku sighed thankfully. He just had to be sure. He took her hand and held it to his lips, giving her a seductive grin. "I just needed to know that you hadn't let that fool back into your heart."

Kagome couldn't stop the blush that she knew was spreading all over her cheeks. "Of... of course not. Why should I do that? That would be rather foolish, ne?"

Miroku lowered her hand, but did not release it. "Yes it would, rather. But I know you're too smart to fall for that, little one. Aren't you?" he asked, staring intently down at her. He knew his demeanor appeared much calmer than his insides. Just being with her like this, holding her tiny hand, Miroku wanted nothing more than to tell her that he was in love with her. He knew he should.

So he decided to put his courage on the line.

"Kagome, I have have something to tell you," he said, fighting back the panic in his throat.

Kagome looked up at him curiously. "Yes?" From the way Miroku was watching her, Kagome knew that what he had to say was important. Her heart began to pound with the anticipation.

"Well, I..."

"So there you are. I've been looking all over for you, houshi-sama."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 6

Miroku rolled his eyes heavenward. Now was NOT the time for this unwanted interruption. _Especially_ an interruption from _this_ particular person. "Leave me be, Sango," he muttered. With Kagome's hand still in his, he led her away towards the village.

Sango rushed after them. "Miroku! Stop! I must speak with you!"

Miroku did not look back. Instead, he held onto Kagome's hand tighter, practically dragging her behind him. "Stay away from us," he called back over his shoulder.

There was a growl and a snort from behind them. Next, came the sound of pounding feet and Sango was suddenly in front of them. "Look, houshi, I _need_ to speak with you and only you."

Sighing, he stopped and kept Kagome back behind him, just in case Sango tried anything violent. "What do you want?" he asked with exasperation. "I have nothing to say to you, Sango. I cannot imagine what _you_ have to say to me. I think you said everything you had to say back in the shrine hut."

Sango's face turned red. "Get rid of her and let's talk, Miroku. I'm not done with you yet. Do it, or else."

Miroku froze. "Or else what?"

A nasty smile crept over the taijiya's pretty features. "Or else I will tell her what you told me earlier. You know, at the hut?" Her smile grew even larger at the sight of his discomfort. "I'm sure you wouldn't wish for her to know, at least, not yet."

The houshi scowled. He hadn't wanted Kagome to find out this way. He wanted to be the one to tell her how he felt about her, and the thought that his loving words would fall from the lips of this deceitful, lying harridan turned his stomach. It was not right. Kagome should hear his declaration of love from him, and no one else.

He nodded. "Alright. Kagome, go on ahead. I'll be there with you as soon as possible. Okay?"

Kagome felt her heart plummet to her shoes, but she nodded anyway. "Okay. I'll, uh, be waiting for you then." She gave them both a shaky smile and walked away.

Sango waited until Kagome was well out of earshot to begin speaking. "That's much better, right? Oh, Miroku-sama, it's been so long since we were alone together." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Miroku, straining to keep his temper in check, unravelled her arms and pushed her away. "We were alone a couple of hours ago, Sango, or had you forgotten?" She pouted and reached out for him, but he quickly pulled away. "Look, if you have nothing to say, I'll be going now," he said, starting after Kagome.

"Wait!" Sango cried and rushed at him. She jumped onto him, arms going around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome, upon hearing Sango's shout, turned. The sight of Sango and Miroku kissing ripped at her chest, wrenching her still-bruised heart out. It hurt like nothing else, even more so than when she had figured out that she had lost Inuyasha once and for all.

She stood there and watched as Sango pulled Miroku down onto the ground, hiding their bodies among the tall, waving grasses of the meadow.

There was nothing left. Nothing. So, she'd lost him too, if he had ever been hers to begin with. First it was Inuyasha, and now it was Miroku. She was destined to lose men she loved to other women. And the feeling that she was now feeling... no, that wasn't right. There _was_ no feeling. For the second time in the space of an hour, she'd felt completely numb and cold.

Like an automaton, Kagome turned around and headed straight for the village.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miroku, pinned down by Sango, managed to get out from beneath her. Of course, he had to punch her in the face to do it, but he did it.

"Get the hell off of me, you bitch!" he snarled, throwing her bodily off of him. He scrambled to his feet and backed away. "You disgust me! Never lay a hand on me again!" Now, completely livid, he stormed off in the direction of the village.

Sango sat up and watched him walk away. She decided to keep away from him, for now. He would be hers again, though. She wouldn't lose him to Kagome. No way she would lose him again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Miroku got to the village, he searched everywhere for Kagome. He finally found her in the shrine hut. She wasn't praying. She was only sitting, propped up against a far wall, staring off into space. "Kagome? Little one, I was worried about you. Have you been here all this time?" Miroku asked quietly and came in to sit down next to her.

Kagome did not move. She barely heard what Miroku was saying to her. Her mind had shut off and she felt unable to function. She didn't think she could even cry.

Miroku looked over at her and was instantly alarmed. Kagome only sat there, legs pulled up against her chest, blank eyes staring at nothing. "Kagome? What's happened, darling? What's happened to you?" He reached out to touch her and she flinched from him. Her action tore at him. When had she ever pulled away from him? "Kagome?"

Kagome finally turned to face him, her large eyes filling with tears. "I... saw you... you and... Sango. You... kissed her. I thought she hurt you, Miroku."

Miroku froze. Damn... Kagome had seen that wretched scene! He cursed Sango with his entire being. If that little bitch had caused him to lose Kagome... may Kami help her. "Sango attacked me, Kagome. I don't love the woman anymore, you know this."

"Do I? Do I really know this, Miroku?"

Miroku frowned. "Yes, you do, little one. What has gotten into you? You still haven't told me what was up from earlier."

Kagome turned her face away from his intense gaze. "I can't, Miroku."

"Why not?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," she whispered heartbrokenly.

He frowned again and pulled her close to him. "You want to bet? It _does_ matter and _you_ matter. To me, you matter a whole lot. You... you mean the world to me, Kagome-chan."

Kagome stiffened in the circle of his arm. "Miroku," she began, but he tilted her head back so she could look up at him.

Miroku smiled down at her, his free hand caressing her small face. "I tried to tell you this earlier, but we were interrupted. Kagome, I..."

"Oi! Miroku! Where the hell are you?" It was Inuyasha.

Growling, Miroku yelled back, "Oi, Inuyasha! Shut up! I'll be there to deal with you in a minute!" He sighed and turned to look back at Kagome, who looked dazed. "I'm sorry, Kagome. What I _was_ trying to tell you was..."

"Kagome!!" Shippo burst into the hut and collided with Kagome. "It's dinner time!" the kit announced loudly.

"Damn it, Shippo!" Miroku cried as Kirara flew by and attacked Kagome as well. "Kirara! I'm... we're busy here! Do you guys mind?"

Kagome looked up at Miroku and shook her head. "You shouldn't curse at Shippo-chan, Miroku. He's just a little child."

"Kagome!" It was Inuyasha again and Miroku was now seriously upset. He could hear Inuyasha's feet pounding through the village towards them at the shrine. Grabbing his staff and standing just inside the door way, Miroku lay in wait for the hanyou to make an appearance. When silvery hair entered the hut, Miroku twirled the staff just so, that Inuyasha's face made full contact with the head of the staff.

Inuyasha, groaning, fell backwards out of the hut. Miroku dusted his hands off and marched back to Kagome, who was now covered wtih kitsune and neko. "Okay, you two? Get out!" he growled, pointing at the doorway. "Go! Shoo!" When they did not comply, he calmly picked them both up and tossed them at Inuyasha, who was still lying knocked out, half way out of the hut.

Kagome rose to her feet and stared at Miroku. What was wrong with him? "Miroku?" she asked quietly.

Miroku's eyes filled with determination and he came up to her, taking his hands in her. "Now then! As I have been trying to say... Kagome... _I love you_."

Her heart completely stilled. Her breathing stopped, then began a rapid pace. "Miroku?" she breathed, barely able to catch her breath.

"I love you. Shall I say it again? _I love you_." He leaned over and tenderly kissed her lips.

She sobbed into his mouth, relishing the taste of him. So warm, so masculine, so wonderful. Raising a tentative hand upwards, she lay it against his chest, so she could feel his heartbeat beneath her fingers. His heart pounded under her hand, in perfect rhythm with her own.

When he raised his head, he stared down into her bewildered face with a grin. "No, it's not a dream, my sweet. This is real, sure enough. I'm sorry it took me forever to tell you how I felt. All those interruptions... But anyway, I wanted you to know before Inuyasha could do anything stupid, like try to take you away from me. He wants to, you know."

Kagome shook her head. No, she had not known. Why should she? All this time she had believed that both Miroku and Inuyasha wanted Sango. "I... I didn't know, Miroku," she said, looking away from him. When she tried to pull away though, Miroku's hands went to her upper arms and held her fast against his body.

"Do you love me, Kagome?" he asked, his voice low and husky. "Because I love you more than I could ever say." He stopped and frowned. "Or do you still love Inuyasha?"

Kagome shook her head. "N-no, I don't love Inuyasha anymore."

"Well? What do you feel about me then?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine. But right now, I must say, that I would give much to jump Miroku's bones.

Chapter 7

Kagome, still stunned beyond belief, opened her mouth to speak...but paused when the sound of something whistling through the air towards them. "Wh-what's that?" she whispered

Before Miroku could reply, a loud crash erupted in their ears. There was an explosion of wood, bringing the hut down around them. Miroku grabbed Kagome and pulled her to the ground, covering her body with his to protect her.

"Miroku, you bastard! You belong to me!" a shrill, maniacal voice called from outside the now demolished hut.

Miroku could hear Kagome begin to sob beneath him and his vision went red. How dare that slut tear down the shrine hut _and_ try to hurt his woman?! Sango's disrespect was completely intolerable and like hell he'd put up with her bullshit. He silently cursed himself, as he should have put an end to it the first time.

He burst out from beneath the rubble, ready to take her on. As he gathered from hearing her voice, and dressed in her youkai slaying costume, Sango looked insane. Her eyes and hair were wild, her lips pulled back in a snarl. Hiraikotsu was poised above her head, ready to fly again.

Kagome had been pulled back behind Miroku and she peered cautiously around him. She stifled a sharp gasp when she saw Sango, who looked as though she was ready to attack them.

"You! You've gotten in the way for the last time!" Sango cried, her crazed eyes alighting on Kagome. "Miroku belongs to me! He always has!"

Kagome felt Miroku's body tense. She laid a hand on the center of his back, rubbing it gently. His left hand came back behind him, reaching for her hand. Kagome looked up and saw Miroku giving her a small smile.

"It'll be okay, koishii," he whispered.

Sango, seeing the little interchange between the miko and houshi, shrieked with fury. She cocked her arm back and let loose the hiraikotsu. Miroku, seeing this, grabbed Kagome and dragged her out of the boomerang's path. They fell flat on the ground next to the remains of the hut.

It whistled over them as it returned to Sango's hands. "Just throw her to the side, Miroku," the taijiya hissed. "Throw her to the side like you did to me and come back into my arms. I'll forgive you. I 've always forgiven you, right? You know how much I love you, don't you?" She moved closer to them, her weapon of youkai bone slung over her back.

Miroku scrambled to his feet, pulling Kagome up with him. Keeping her behind him, they backed away from Sango. "I never threw you to the side, Sango. You threw _me_ over for that...that...hanyou! I loved you once! But now that you have threatened the life of the woman I love dearly, I do not think I'll be able to even look upon you as a friend."

Yanking her sword from the sheath at her side, she pointed the tip of the blade at Miroku's head. "Iie! Don't say that! Don't you _dare_ say that!" she screamed, spittle flying from her twisted, ugly mouth. "You love _me_! You've always loved me!"

Left hand going to his right wrist, Miroku shook his head sadly. "Forgive me, Sango. I do not love you in that fashion any longer. I haven't for nearly a year now." He turned to look at Kagome, whose face had gone white. "I've been in love with Kagome all this time." He looked back at Sango. "You tore my heart apart, Sango, when I realized that it was Inuyasha you wanted. I knew I couldn't compete with him in looks or strength and if you wanted something, you got it. I wasn't prepared to fight either for you or for your love, especially since you seemed to not even want me around. I just didn't have the strength to fight for you."

He stopped a moment and shrugged. "But when Inuyasha pulled the same trick on Kagome, I couldn't let her be alone. I knew that I probably deserved what you did to me, but Kagome was innocent. She deserved none of the hurt both of you inflicted on her, and I must admit, I hated both of you for that."

Sango took a threatening step forward, but Miroku put his cursed hand up. The fingers of his other hand were hooked around the rosary, as if he were preparing to unleash the kazaana. "Ah ah ah. I wouldn't, Sango. You touch her, and I'll see to it that you never do again."

Through clenched teeth, Sango ground out, "You... wouldn't... dare."

Miroku's dark brows snapped down as he felt anger flow freely through him. "You wanna bet? Keep pushing me, woman. Keep pushing me and see just how far I'll go." He wanted to show her that he meant business, but he knew Kagome would never forgive him for sucking Sango into his hand.

Kagome's heart swelled with pride. Miroku had never been sexier to her than he was at this moment. She couldn't believe that he'd suck Sango up into his hand. But now that he was pissed, she didn't dare doubt him for a second. Miroku was not the type to get angry easily, but when he was pushed into it, his temper was something to be feared. After all, he _did_ take on a giant catfish youkai when it kidnapped Sango to make her its woman. Kagome had never before seen Miroku so angry. And of course, Miroku totally whipped the creature's ass, sucking in an entire lake to get to Sango.

Sango said nothing but backed away from them, her eyes never leaving them. She watched as Miroku picked Kagome up and carried her through the remains of the shrine hut and straight to Kaede's home. Tears filling her vision, she let loose an anguished cry and ran off into the forest. Now that Kirara had stopped obeying her, and even stopped coming near her, she had no choice but to keep to the ground. Sango had no idea why everyone, including her longtime neko companion, had deserted her.

It was so unfair! Kagome this, Kagome that... Why was everything always about _her_? What was so damned special about _her_?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miroku and Kagome made it back to the hut, where Kagome collapsed in front of Kaede's cooking fire. Miroku was instantly down on the floor beside her, concerned. "Kagome? Are you alright, little one?" he breathed, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Hai," she replied and suddenly leaned against him. "Thank you, Miroku. You were terrific out there." She turned to look at him and smiled.

Miroku blushed and gave her a sexy half-smile. "Really? I was?"

Still smiling at him, Kagome nodded and sighed. "I'm so proud of you, Miroku. So very proud of you." She put an arm around his waist and sighed, squeezing him gently. "You wanted to use your Kazaana, but you didn't. That showed remarkable restraint. That was wonderful."

Neither noticed Kaede and two small youkai watching them with much interest. Shippo looked over at Kaede and grinned happily. The older woman winked and smiled back. These two, she thought contentedly, were meant to be.

The houshi blushed a darker shade of scarlet and turned to look at the fire. "Um... Kagome? You never got a chance to answer my question."

Kagome frowned slightly. "Which question?" Should she tell him? Should she? After all he _did_ tell her that he loved her. Did she trust him enough to believe that he wouldn't lie to her?

Miroku smiled uncertainly at her. "Do you love me in return?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly. The blood pounded in his ears. Would she say yes? Does she love him back? Or does Inuyasha still hold her heart? Kami, does she still love the han--

"Yes." She smiled up at him again. Of course she trusted him! "I love you. Oh yes, Miroku! I love you so much!"

He stared down at her as though he hadn't heard her correctly, then tackled her to the floor and rained kisses all over her face. Kagome laughed until she cried, finding herself wrapped up in a pair of warm, loving arms and held to a hard, powerful chest. Life was usually good. But finally, it was great.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Numbly, Inuyasha stared into Kaede's hut. Kagome had just told Miroku that she loved him back.

_'No... kami, no...' _Inuyasha backed away, golden eyes suddenly filled with hot tears. He shook his head in disbelief as Miroku and Kagome fell to the floor together, the houshi kissing Kagome all over her beautiful face.

With a sob that he could not control, he took to his heels, running all the way to the Goshinboku tree. He flung himself at its base, curling into a ball and wept as he had never wept before.

He had lost her. He had lost Kagome and it had been his fault; his and Sango's. He didn't know whom he hated more, Sango or himself.

_Kagome... forgive me..._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

While Kagome and Miroku were rolling around on the floor, Shippo noticed that Inuyasha standing like a statue in the doorway. From the pained look on his face, it was obvious that he was not happy. Most likely he had overhead Kagome tell Miroku that she loved him.

The kitsune watched as Inuyasha's tears began to fall. Shippo felt bad for him, but he had only himself to blame. Well, he and Sango did.

After Inuyasha let loose a strangled cry and took off, Shippo shook his head and turned his attention back to Miroku and Kagome. Funny, how the ones who were rejected found love with each other. And now, the ones who rejected them, wanted them back. How selfish people could be!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sango ran further into the forest. She ran so far, in fact, that she got lost. But soon, she found what she was looking for. Or rather, whom she was looking for.

He was sitting upon a fallen log, his white clothing making him look surreal in this dark part of the forest.

"Taijiya. Are you lost?" His voice fell like icy shards around her.

"I was, but I am no longer," she replied, gathering her courage.

The man's head turned and fixed her with a hard, cold stare. "You were looking for me?" He eyed her curiously. "Brave, but foolish."

Sango scowled. She would do it! Miroku was hers! "I have a proposition for you. I want to make a trade."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Inuysasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 8

Naraku's eyebrows lifted delicately in surprise. "A trade? With me, the enemy? My, you must be quite desperate, aren't you?"

Sango scowled at him. "Yes, if you must know! Well? Will you hear me out or not?" She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently.

A moment of tense silence passed before he answered. "Tell me," he said, his voice soft in the quietness of forest. "What could you possibly have that I would want?"

She said shortly, "Kagome."

Naraku stilled, his scarlet eyes growing large in face. "The miko? You would give her to me?" His eyes narrowed with something like suspicion. "Then what do you want of me that could possibly equal the price of the miko?"

"Two things, actually." She looked uncertainly at the other, waiting for a sign to continue while he was thinking this over.

"Go on." He sat back and leaned against a gnarled tree trunk. "I'm listening."

Sango sighed, gathered her courage again and replied, "I would like you to return Kohaku back to me, just as he was. The second thing I want is for you to remove Miroku's curse. I think Kagome and the jewel are worth those two requests." Should she give up the Shikon no tama? Oh well, too late now... her brother and Miroku were far more important.

Naraku sighed in contentment. "Ah! The Shikon no Tama. You would truly wish to throw such a valuable weapon away for a weak little boy and a pathetic monk? Like I said, brave, yet foolish."

The slayer glared at him. "Well? Do we have a deal or not? If you don't want what I have to offer, then I'll take it elsewhere."

"I did not say I would not take the deal, taijiya. But what of Inuyasha? Is he not your lover?" the black-haired hanyou asked suddenly, leaving Sango momentarily at a loss for words. She had almost forgotten about the baka inu hanyou. She knew without a doubt that Inuyasha would never let Kagome go. Well, too bad.

Sango looked down at the ground, a hand to her lips, remembering how hard he had hit her last week. "He most certainly is not my lover and I don't care what happens to him." She looked back at Naraku. "Kill him." Her voice was hard and cold, matching her eyes. She would not allow Inuyasha to get in the way! This was far too important to consider his feelings, if the bastard actually had any. Inuyasha would just have to deal with it. "Kill him and leave his body for the vultures."

She looked away, but a hand appeared in her line of sight, went under her chin and turned her head up. Naraku stood before her, watching her intently. Sango couldn't look away from that compelling gaze and for the first time, she realized how handsome he was. In a moment of insanity, she wondered if he was taken.

He leaned down to her, his lips brushing her cheek so lightly she shivered and whispered in her ear, "I accept your offer. Send word to me through Kanna when you are ready to make the trade. Kanna will be nearby at all times to make sure you keep up your end of the bargain. By the way, Inuyasha has heard what you just said."

Sango jerked back so hard she fell on her rump and stared wildly up at Naraku. He was laughing, damn him! He was actually laughing at her! A moment later he vanished in a swirl of white, leaving her stunned and shaken. Wait a second! He'd accepted her offer?

"You filthy bitch!"

Inuyasha's voice brought Sango back to herself with start. Quickly she got to her feet and whirled around to face him. "What the fuck do you want? Are you following me, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's golden eyes were fierce, burning orbs in his face. "Yeah, I was. Gotta problem with that?" Sango took a step forward but stopped short when Inuyasha gave a low, guttural growl. "I want to know why in hell were you talking to Naraku, bitch! Tell me now, or I kill you," he snarled, flexing his claws.

"Oh, what's the matter, _koinu_? Are you jealous of him?" Sango taunted, crossing her arms over her ample bosom.

Inuyasha physically recoiled, distaste plastered all over his face. "Hell no! Are you insane? You are the biggest slut this side of Sesshoumaru's lands!" He stepped back to compose himself and then continued in a lower tone of voice. "I'm concerned for the only woman I care enough about to kill for. You know, Kagome? The sweetest and most beautiful creature in all of Japan? I know you are planning something against her."

The slayer eyed him levelly. "Oh really. What makes you think that?" Her heart beat fast and she hoped that he couldn't hear it or smell the small twinge of fear she knew she must be giving off. She laughed, hoping to fool him. "You weren't saying such harsh words to me a month ago, you prick."

"Fuck you," Inuyasha growled, baring his fangs. "You are so predictable, Sango. Everyone in the village knows you want the houshi for yourself. But I hate to tell ya, he's already confessed to her that he loves her and... and she's just done the same." He looked away for a moment, then looked sharply back at her. "But I'll be damned if you do anything to harm Kagome! You maybe a strong fighter, you bitch, but I'm stronger."

Sango looked away, her heart shattering. So, Miroku told Kagome that he loved her and she said that she loved him back? Oh no... "I don't believe you, Inuyasha," she said hoarsely. "You're lying to me!"

For a moment, Inuyasha couldn't speak. He rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand and replied quietly, "Why should I lie about something like this? It concerns me, too."

Silence reigned supreme for several moments. During this time, Sango was mentally kicking herself. How could she have been so stupid? She should have just asked Inuyasha for _his_ help instead. It would have been perfect! Between the two of them, they could split Kagome and Miroku apart. Right?

But damn it all, she wanted her brother back and Miroku's curse lifted! So...why not use both of them? Ask Inuyasha to help her drive a wedge between Miroku and Kagome. Once that was done, she'd step aside and let Naraku take over. While the two hanyous would fight it out, she'd grab Kohaku and Miroku and take off into the skies on...

Damn. She didn't have Kirara. She'd have to try to woo her neko back. It would take some work, but...at least they had a pretty good past together. Perhaps Kirara would come back to her.

The sound of a throat clearing jerked Sango from her thoughts. She saw Inuyasha staring at her suspiciously. His eyes were narrowed and his gaze seemed to go right through her.

"Whatever you are plotting, you can just forget it right now. We have deserved everything that has happened to us. I know now that all I want is for Kagome to be happy. She deserves that."

But Sango wouldn't hear it. She had to get him to help her. "You love her, Inuyasha! Don't just let her go without a fight!" She sidled up to him and touched his arm. "Take what's yours, Inuyasha. Kagome belongs to you," she whispered suggestively. "Remember? You found her first. That means she's all yours..." She could see the wheels turning in his head and she smiled inwardly. Oh, yes, she thought nastily. He's going to help me. Such a simple mind...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miroku and Kagome sat together in front of Kaede's fire. Kagome had lain her head on his shoulder, savoring the feel of Miroku's arm around her shoulders. He was pressing her body into his and she felt as though he did not wish to let her go.

Smiling, she snuggled closer to him when he pulled he tightened his hold on her. She had waited for this moment for so long she did not wish it to end any time soon.

Looking around, Kagome saw that Kaede and Shippo were fast asleep. Kirara was curled up on her lap, purring loudly.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head slightly and looked up at Miroku. "Yes?"

Miroku frowned a bit and then his forehead cleared. "Do you remember when I first came to your time? Inuyasha had dropped by... well, barged in, anyway. Afterwards, I held you and we had a moment?"

"Huh? A moment?" Kagome asked, trying to think back. "Oh, you mean when you waggled your eyebrows suggestively at me?" She laughed. "I don't think that constitutes as being a 'moment'."

Chuckling, he dropped his head down to nibble gently on her ear. "Not the eyebrow waggling, my love. I meant... before that, when I held you up in the air and then your mom knocked on the door."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I remember that. What about it?"

Miroku sighed. "Do you know how badly I wanted to kiss you then?" When Kagome shook her head, he continued. "I remember thinking how gorgeous you were, looking at me with those incredible eyes and smiling." He dropped a passionate kiss on her lips. "You have the most beautiful mouth I've ever seen. Kami, I love you so much, Kagome."

Kagome couldn't help but blush at his words. Unable to hold Miroku's penetrating gaze, she turned her head and dropped her eyes. "M-miroku!" she stammered. "You don't have to flatter me like that. I know that you love me."

Hooking a finger beneath her chin, Miroku tipped her head back so that she could look at him. "But do you believe it?"

She opened her eyes wide. "Miroku?"

"Do you believe that I love you?" he asked again, firmly this time. "Because I know as well as you do that Inuyasha was a complete bastard to you. He was rude and vulgar and you didn't deserve his crass treatment. It's very important to me that you believe in my love for you. I don't ever want you to think I'd ever treat you the way Inuyasha treated you."

Kagome stared up at her beloved houshi. "But, I know you'd never be cruel to me, Miroku. You've always been wonderful to me. There's no doubt in my mind that you love me." Smiling sweetly, she reached up and pulled his head down to hers.

Wrapping his arms tightly around Kagome, he deepened the kiss. Contentment filled his soul. It always did when he was with her. How lucky he was to have found a girl like her!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Standing outside the hut and watching the scene before her unfold, was none other than Sango. Her brain was whirring like crazy...and her temper was near to eruption. That little slut! How dare she kiss Miroku!

As for the houshi, he would have to pay for humiliating her like this! He knew that she loved him and wanted him. _He knew it! _But he kept insisting that he loved Kagome as though he had completely forgotten about they way they were over a year ago. Well, she'd have to teach him otherwise, huh?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 9

The next morning shone bright and sunny. The sun almost seemed to smile down on creation, while the birds sang in perfect harmony... at least to two holy ningens.

Kagome and Miroku had both risen early and left the village to take a short walk before breakfast. They strolled, hand in hand, fingers entwined, Kagome leaning slightly on her houshi.

Two different sets of eyes watched them, undercover of a handy bush or tree limb. One set resembled a pair of mournful suns; the other pair was dark with rage and jealousy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha had been up all night thinking about how lonely and miserable his life was now. He'd swung between hunting Sango down and letting her insides meet her outside, or sneaking into Kaede's hut, kidnapping Kagome and taking off through the well so he could seal the cursed thing, leaving Miroku and Sango trapped here. Hell, he'd survive in her time! He could survive anything!

He very nearly went through with it, but he knew Kagome would hate him for doing such a thing. Kagome was in love with the wretched houshi. He'd pushed her away and straight into Miroku's arms, where she no doubt felt safe. No, he couldn't do that to her, wrench her away from Miroku like that. Hadn't he already caused her enough misery?

His silver head leaned leaned back against the rough bark of the tree and took a deep breath. A familiar scent invaded his nostrils and sent his eyebrows snapping downwards. Speaking of causing Kagome misery...guess who was about to make a huge nuisance of herself? Another whiff of the early morning air and he nearly laughed out loud. Oh yeah, something was headed in Sango's direction and boy, would she be surprised.

Leaping down from his branch, Inuyasha crept closer. He couldn't miss this.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sango was laying in wait for Kagome and Miroku. She wished nothing but misery upon her rival. At this very moment was spying on the two lovebirds and cracking her knuckles in anticipation of an ass-beating. Namely Kagome's.

She was just about to pounce...when a powerful grasp took hold of the back of her neck. Giving off a startled yelp, she managed to turn around to see what was holding the back of her neck. "Let me go, you inu bastard!" she ground out, squirming in the grip of the clawed hand.

At first, the silver hair and gold eyes that glared at her had only pissed her off... until she took a harder look. "S-s-sesshoumaru?" she gasped with horror. "Kami! Gomen nasai... gomen nasai! I didn't... I mean... I didn't know..."

"Huh. You take this Sesshoumaru for that weakling hanyou, do you? Give me one good reason not to push your teeth through the back of your head for thinking such discourteous thoughts," he purred dangerously in her ear.

"I didn't mean to, Sesshoumaru! You've gotta believe me!" Sango was terrified. There was only one youkai in the whole of Japan she was slightly afraid of... and right now his hand was clamped to the back of her neck.

Fresh, hearty laughter filled the early morning air. Sango started and began looking around to see just who was laughing.

"Do not move, wench," Sesshoumaru remarked casually, " 'tis only Inuyasha. I do believe he is laughing at you."

Groaning aloud, Sango wondered just how much worse this morning could get. "How do you know he isn't laughing at you?" she ventured to ask, pulling up her courage to stare his royal highness straight in the eye.

Sesshoumaru's only response was to tighten his hold and lift her up in the air. "Even HE is not stupid enough to attempt such foolishness. You, however, are just a ningen and a mere female at that." He swung around, holding Sango out to Inuyasha, who was still chuckling. "I believe this woman belongs to you," he muttered. He dropped her at Inuyasha's feet.

Inuyasha shook his head and moved away from her. "She isn't mine. Never was." He leaned against a nearby tree trunk and yawned. "She's just a whore, that's all. You can have a go if you want."

Sesshoumaru's upper lip curled back. "No, thank you. I have just had breakfast. Please do not force me to lose the contents of my stomach."

"Hey!" Sango cried indignantly from her spot on the ground. She scrambled to her feet and glared at the brothers, planting her fists on her hips. "Morons! How dare you! What are you saying? That I'm nasty or something? I don't sleep around, thank you very much!"

Flipping his hair over his shoulder, Inuyasha threw a scowl her way. "You don't have to. It's your attitude, Sango, not to mention they way you're always flirting with other men. The very way you act around them is disgusting."

"You've got to be kidding me, Inuyasha! The way I flirt? What about Miroku? He's worse than me and you're getting on _my_ case?" Sango's face was red with her fury.

"What about me?"

The three individuals turned in the direction to see Miroku and Kagome walking towards them. Inuyasha stared longingly at Kagome, a look that was not lost on Sesshoumaru or Miroku. Sango, however, kept her hard gaze on Kagome.

Inuyasha repeated the words Sango had said and Miroku sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I USED to be like that, yes. I have never denied that I was chronic flirt..."

"Don't forget serial groper," Inuyasha abruptly reminded him.

"...and a serial groper," Miroku amended without missing a beat. "but I'm not like that anymore. Right, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled brightly up at him and hugged him around the waist. "I haven't seen you do anything like that in a long time. You've been a very well- behaved houshi and I've never been prouder of you."

_"You've been a very well-behaved houshi and I've never been prouder of you," _mocked Sango in a high-pitched voice. "Oh please. He'll end up doing to you what he's done to me, Kagome, and then you'll see that you're better off without him." She moved over to where Inuyasha was standing, still casting his sad puppy dog glances at the miko. "Now, Inuyasha here, is in love with you. You know you still want him."

Kagome took a step back, shaking her head and Miroku pushed her back behind him. He faced Sango furiously. "What are you trying pull, Sango? You know the situation here and you know the decision you have already made. If you aren't happy with the male you've chosen, too bad. Just move on and find someone else, the way I have. Kagome and I are quite happy where we are, thank you very much and there's nothing you can say or do to change things. So, with all due respect, fuck off." He grabbed Kagome by the hand and pulled her along, away from Sango and the youkai.

Sango stood quite still although her body trembled with unbridled fury. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru watched the two holy ningens moving swiftly away, back towards the village. "Well, that went well," Inuyasha muttered sarcastically.

"Shut it!" Sango snapped, turning on Inuyasha angrily. "You were supposed to help me, Inuyasha! You were supposed to take what was yours and run off with it! You had your chance and you blew it, you stupid inu!"

"I'm not going to make her hate me anymore than she already does!" Inuyasha snarled back. He grabbed her by the throat and squeezed. "If you really thought I'd actually stoop to helping you harm her, then you thought wrong! I'd never help you, Sango. Do you hear me?" He cocked his arm back and flung her into some bushes.

There was a pain-filled cry and a sob. Inuyasha gave a snort and brushed his hands before bounding away into the forest, leaving Sesshoumaru and the miserable Sango alone.

Sesshoumaru lifted a delicate eyebrow when the bushes moved, and the slayer spilled out onto the ground. She didn't notice him at first but a moment later, while she was weeping on her knees on the forest floor she looked over and saw him standing there.

"Wh-what are you s-still d-doing here?" she sobbed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Why are you making such a racket?" he retorted, a frown creeping over his perfect features. "Your earlier shrieking was enough. Why put me through more misery?"

Sango glared at him through her tears and got unsteadily to her feet. "Why are you still here then?" she shot back. "Go away if you don't like the noise."

"Hmph." He raised his right hand and pushed his silken locks back. "I have come to find out some information from you, wench."

"Such as?"

"Such as... if you truly intend to go through with your plan to trade my brother's miko and the jewel she carries for the houshi and your brother."

Sango stilled, staring at him, eyes wide. "H-how did you know about that?"

"This Sesshoumaru knows much." He paused and nearly smirked at her. "I happened to overhear your conversation with Naraku. How else do you think Inuyasha found out? He smelled my scent and followed. You know the rest I presume."

"You," Sango panted angrily, "are a prick! You led Inuyasha to me! You wanted him to find me!"

"This Sesshoumaru did no such thing, bitch. I just so happened to have come across you. It is not my fault that he followed me. There was no way I could have known you would have found Naraku waiting for you."

"Yeah right. Like you couldn't smell his foul odor a mile away," she snapped, looking away.

Sesshoumaru wanted to slice this female to pieces. How _dare_ she call this Sesshoumaru a liar! "Personally, I could have cared less if he found you or not. That was not my concern."

Sango eyed him suspiciously. "So why do you want to know about the arrangement between Naraku and me?"

The taiyoukai stood silent for a moment, studying her. "You do realize that Naraku will only betray you in the end. You will never see your brother again and the houshi will die from the curse upon his hand. You cannot trust Naraku."

"What makes you think I can trust you, Sesshoumaru?" she asked quietly. "Is that what you're saying?"

Sesshoumaru brought his right hand up to touch Tokijin's handle. "My main interest all along was the Tetsusaiga. Naraku just so happened to get in the way." He paused, allowing his hand to move and reach inside his haori. He brought out his hand and held a small vial out to her. "Slip this potion to Kagome and the houshi in some food or a drink and make sure you remind her of just how much Inuyasha loves her and how she loved him. After she ingests it, her memory will be altered and she will remember only her old feelings for Inuyasha. The same will happen to the houshi, so make sure you bring up his old feelings for you as well."

Sango took it, her eyes apprehensive. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?"

"For the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha will be so relieved to have the miko back, he will not care about the sword. You will take it and bring it to me. In exchange, I will kill Naraku, end the curse and retrieve your brother for you."

Sango watched him walk off as silent as a cat. She looked down at the vial of liquid in her hand. Would it really work? she thought.

She remembered back to the old days when she was with Miroku and Kagome was with Inuyasha. Those times were wonderful. They had had so much fun together. How wonderful it would be if those days could be brought back.

Clutching the vial gleefully to her chest, Sango made her way back to the village. This plan of Sesshoumaru's just might work.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 10

"Miroku, this isn't a race!" Kagome complained. She tried to slide her hand out of Miroku's strong grasp. But it was unsuccessful and she was still being dragged along behind him. "Please stop!"

Miroku, finally realizing that Kagome was in distress, stopped. He turned and swept her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart," he murmured against her hair. "Sango really pissed me off back there."

Kagome nodded against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I understand, houshi of mine. It's just that I wasn't prepared to do a cross-country power walk before breakfast." She laughed, smothering the sound against his robes.

He laughed with her, his deep voice rumbling through his chest. "I said I was sorry," he said and bent down to hook his arm under her knees. He continued walking towards the village.

Kagome sighed. "Miroku, I am perfectly able to---" she began but was abruptly cut off as Miroku dipped his head to hers and kissed her soundly. She couldn't help but smile and immediately snaked her arms around his neck.

Miroku groaned as she passionately kissed him back. Oh, and there was tongue! Lots of it! He was in heaven...

He felt his knees go weak and helplessly, he sank down onto them, effectively hiding them in a patch of long, tall grasses. He lay Kagome down on the ground and stared hotly at her. "Do you have any idea of how much I want you?" he asked in a raspy voice.

Kagome propped herself up on her elbows and returned his passionate gaze and shook her head. "Show me," she replied softly.

Miroku pounced, his heavier body covering Kagome's smaller one as he began raining kisses on her face before claiming her lips in scorching, mind-blowing kiss. While he was doing that, Miroku pulled out a fuda from inside his sleeve and silently cast a spell.

No one would be disturbing them for awhile...especially not a certain silver-haired hanyou.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sango tripped ecstatically back to the village, the small vial of potion still clutched to her chest. She couldn't wait to try out Sesshoumaru's potion. She prayed to kami that it would do what the taiyoukai said it would do. Now all she had to was ask Kaede if she could make a meal for Kagome and Miroku. It shouldn't be too difficult. Kaede was very busy with her garden lately and she would be relieved of the burden. And then of course, there was the small matter of the shrine. Oops. Well, never mind. The good people of the village would rebuild it. It was far too important to them to let it go unrepaired.

Yes, she would make breakfast, but she knew she should hurry. The two soon-to-be ex-lovebirds hadn't returned yet, but they soon would. So, still smiling, Sango quickly began preparing breakfast.

Shippo woke up to the sounds of food being prepared, his little nose twitching in anticipation. Eagerly, he sat up and looked around. He saw Sango making breakfast, humming softly to herself. He frowned and continued to watch her. She was a little too happy, he thought darkly, for someone who had just yesterday destroyed their village shrine while trying to kill Miroku and Kagome.

Quietly, he prodded at Kirara's shoulder, waking her up. She looked up at Shippo, who put a finger to his lips and pointed at Sango. Kirara nodded and turned to look at her former mistress, who was now humming a little louder than before and holding up a small vial of liquid. The two watched as she poured equal portions into two separate bowls before she placing some food in them. Then she stirred the contents of the bowls well.

Kirara and Shippo shot frightened looks at each other. Something was terribly, terribly wrong. Shippo wanted Inuyasha to come back now! Or Miroku! He wanted Kagome to go home, where she would be safe, for surely this was a plot to kill Kagome. What he couldn't understand was, why did Sango make two bowls of the tainted food? Of course! The other one must be for Inuyasha. With both Kagome and Inuyasha out of the way...

He waited until Sango put away the vial and continued stirring in the cooking pot before getting up and pretending to yawn. He greeted Sango and excused himself, saying he needed to go to pee. Then he and Kirara walked nonchalantly out of the hut. Once outside, however, he and Kirara began to run away, their noses already on the hunt for Inuyasha.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha was stumped. He couldn't find Miroku and Kagome anywhere. He'd tried following their scent back to the village, but it stopped suddenly in the middle of the meadow, right at a patch of long grasses. He sniffed around, his keen golden eyes roving everywhere... still, nothing.

He felt that either 1) something swooped down from above and snagged them, or 2) one of them must have used a scent-masking spell, which caused their scent to have ended right at that spot.

Scratching his head, he took off for the village. Nothing snagged them, for he would have smelt the creature who took them away. Besides, it was none of his business anyway why they used a scent-masking spell. Perhaps they wanted to be alone with no interruptions from him...

He sighed heavily and shook his head. 'I have no say anymore,' he thought, his heart heavy. She's not mine to protect. She's Miroku's.

As he neared the village, he could smell food cooking from the little huts. Breakfast was probably ready by now! He was about to run towards Kaede's hut when he saw Shippo and Kirara running towards him at full speed. "Good morning, guys," he said as cheerfully as he could manage.

Shippo leapt onto Inuyasha's shirt and grabbed the hanyou's hair, bringing his tiny face nose-to-nose with Inuyasha. "What's good about it?" he snapped at Inuyasha. "You and Kagome are about to be poisoned!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" the hanyou asked, startled.

Shippo explained everything that he saw Sango doing while making breakfast. Inuyasha felt his stomach fill with dread. He knew for certain that bitch was up to something dirty.

"Thank you for telling me, Shippo," he said quietly. "But don't worry, Sango won't be doing anything to anyone. I'll make sure of that. Now run along before she suspects something."

Kirara tugged at Shippo's hand, pulling the kitsune along. Inuyasha watched them go. As fantastic as Shippo's story was, he believed it. He wouldn't put it past Sango to poison her enemies.

So, deep in thought, he resumed his walk to the village.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miroku and Kagome lay together on the ground and enjoying the relatively quiet morning. There was one heart-stopping moment when Inuyasha stood right in front of them, sniffing around. Kagome nearly freaked out when she saw the hanyou's narrowed eyes carefully scanning the surrounding area. Miroku had pressed a finger to his lips, indicating that she shouldn't say a word. Kagome finally realized that Inuyasha couldn't see or smell them. He'd have a fit if he'd been able to do both.

Kagome lifted herself on one elbow and stared down into Miroku's flushed face. Grinning, she leant over and kissed him slowly, deeply. She'd never felt so wonderful, so alive! Sango had thrown away an amazing man, but that was alright. He was _hers_ now.

"Kagome," Miroku managed when Kagome finally released him. "You're going to have to marry me, you know," he said quietly. He lifted a hand and ran his finger lightly over her lips. "And after what occurred between us just now, I believe I have just made you my mate for life." He grinned.

Kagome laughed. "Well, you certainly bite hard enough," she muttered, rubbing the side of her neck. She sat up and began pulling her clothes back on. "You better believe I'll marry you. I don't fancy sharing you with anyone else."

Miroku sat up and looked down at his bare chest. His smooth, golden flesh was dotted with small bite marks and he couldn't help but smile at them. "The same goes for me. Like hell I want another man to touch you." He slipped his robes back on and checked his boot laces. "I guess you're stuck with me, Kagome." Grabbing up the fuda, he ended the spell.

They got to their feet and Kagome helped Miroku straighten his clothes. "I guess so," she said, giving off a mock tragic sigh. "Whatever shall I do?"

Miroku growled and swept her up in his arms again, his lips crushing themselves against hers, but her laughter bubbled up and forced her mouth away from his. "What's so funny?" he demanded, his dark blue eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Nothing," she replied, shaking her head. "You just make me laugh, that's all." She took his hand and began leading him on to their destination.

"I don't see how I made you laugh just now," he retorted petulantly. "Just what exactly did I do?"

Kagome didn't answer. Instead, she dropped his hand, shot him a playful look and took off running. Miroku was startled for a split second before he took off running after her, a wicked smile on his face.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sango was nearly done. She had just fed Shippo and Kirara. Inuyasha was eating at the moment. He must really be hungry, she thought. His gaze never left his bowl and he was staring intently at his food.

She looked down at the the two bowls of food in front of her. Each had been laced with the special potion. She prayed again that it would work.

Sounds of male and female laughter filled the morning air. Sango scowled and Inuyasha managed to look away from his breakfast long enough to peer outside to see what was happening.

Miroku and Kagome entered the hut, Kagome flung over Miroku's shoulder. Both were laughing so hard they were crying. When Miroku saw the two occupants of the hut, his laughter immediately subsided and he gently lowered Kagome on her feet. Kagome turned around, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and froze. What was Sango doing here? She had no business here, especially after the stunts she pulled yesterday and this morning.

Miroku was about to say something, when Kagome lay a restraining hand on his arm. "Good morning, Inuyasha, Sango. Beautiful day, isn't it?" She knelt on the floor beside Inuyasha, who seemed oddly tense.

Sango nodded. "Very beautiful," she agreed. "Breakfast?" she asked, handing Kagome one of the bowls in front of her. "I didn't know when you two would return so I fixed up a bowl of food for you." She picked up the other one and held it out to Miroku.

As for the houshi, he looked suspiciously at the food and wondered if it had been doctored. He didn't doubt that it was. He took it as well, and joined Kagome on the floor.

Sango handed them chopsticks with a smile. "Eat up. It's getting cold." She sat back, watching them intently.

Inuyasha stopped in mid-chew and turned to look at Kagome as she lifted her chopsticks to her mouth. Without warning, he dropped his bowl and knocked the bowl out of Kagome's hands. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha could swear that Sango gave out an angry hiss.

"Don't eat anything, Miroku," Inuyasha said quietly, his eyes on Kagome. "Sango's done something to the food." He shot a suspicious look at the taijiya, whose face had turned bright red.

"That... is an outrageous accusation!" Sango cried, jumping to her feet. "How dare you--!"

Miroku immediately set his food down and got to his feet, fury plastered on his young face. "So, you've try to kill us. I figured as much. You'd do anything to split Kagome and myself up, wouldn't you, you selfish bitch! You'd better be thankful that Kagome is in the room, because she won't let me suck your skanky ass into my hand."

"What does skanky mean?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he gathered both Miroku's and Kagome's bowls.

Not wanting to piss Sango off even more, Kagome leaned over and whispered the answer in his ear. He nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right," he murmured, giving Kagome a grin. Kagome smiled back and turned her attention back to the argument between Miroku and Sango.

Sango put her hands on her hips and glared at Miroku. "Do you even hear what you're saying, Miroku? Why would I try to poison _you_? If there's anyone here I want dead--" She looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha, gesticulating wildly in their direction. "--it's those two over there. So tell me, why should I try to kill you?"

"Shippo and Kirara saw you put something in their food," Inuyasha said. "It was in a small vial." He wondered what was in it. If it had been slipped to him, he'd have smelt it first. But it hadn't been poison, which was why he hadn't mauled Sango when she was cheerfully handing out the food to Kagome and Miroku.

Miroku crossed his arms over his chest, a look of triumph on his face. "You are so busted," he added gleefully.

"It wasn't poison!" shrieked Sango. She threw herself at Miroku and clung to him. "It's just a harmless potion! I wanted you to remember how much you loved me, Miroku! Can't you see I love you? I love you!" Tears ran down her face as she tried to kiss him. "Please... please!"

The houshi let loose a sound of disgust and shoved her away. "You disgusting whore! Don't you dare touch me!"

Sango fell on the floor, a look of shock on her face. Miroku went to Kagome and whispered in her ear before storming out of the hut. Sango gave a cry and scrambled to her feet. "No! Wait!" she choked out and ran after him.

A moment later, Sango returned. She looked completely surprised. "He's gone," she whispered. Her face fell. "He took off on Kirara."

"He doesn't want you," Inuyasha remarked bluntly. "Can't you see that? You completely disgust him. Hell, you disgust me. Really, is it so very hard to believe?"

Sango spat at Inuyasha. "You bastard! Must you be so horrible to me?"

Inuyasha's only answer was a grin. Kagome looked at both of them and bowed before grabbing her backpack. "I'm afraid I must leave for a little while. If you need me, Inuyasha, I'll um... be at home. Okay?" She began backing out of the hut. "You two just do what you need to do. Fight to the death, or whatever. I'm leaving." She turned and fairly bolted out of the hut.

She ran as fast as she could to the well and jumped in. Once on the other side, she found Miroku pacing in the well house. The steam from his ears was practically visible. She pulled herself up and sat on the rim. She set the bag down between her feet and watched the houshi blow off the steam.

A few minutes later, Miroku finally paced himself over to where Kagome was and sat down beside her. "I can't stand that woman for more than a minute," he muttered. "No matter how often I say it, no matter what I do, she refuses to go away." He leaned his head on hers. "Honestly, I want to suck her into my hand. But really, can you blame me?"

Kagome slid her arm around his waist. "No, I don't blame you. I'm so proud of you, though. Everytime she pushes your buttons, you hold back. That must take a lot of willpower, Miroku."

Miroku nodded and got up, grabbing the backpack. He held his hand out to her, which she took. "Let's go to bed," he said softly. "I'm exhausted."

Nodding in agreement, Kagome followed him to her house. After announcing their engagement to Kagome's family, the two weary travelers went upstairs. Miroku would have suggested some hanky-panky, but he was so tired, he was only able to wrap his arms around his woman and immediately fall asleep.

Kagome smiled when she heard Miroku's breathing slow and deepen behind her. She still couldn't believe he wanted to marry her. The feeling was so new, so alien, she felt giddy and excited all over. The only thing that would complete her happiness was for his curse to be lifted. She could not wait for that day!

The only problem was the destruction of their little group. Was there a way to bring peace amongst them? Kagome frowned, staring off into the dark. They would need Sango's skills as a fighter. Inuyasha and Miroku would just have to find a way to get over their differences, and not just with Sango either. She could feel a certain animosity between them... but whatever. They would all just have to get along.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 11

Miroku awoke to find Kagome gone. He sat up and looked around the room for a moment in confusion. He'd forgotten he'd returned to Kagome's...their...time. He no longer felt that truly belonged on the other side of the well. This new life Kagome had shown him was better. Much, much better. When he had first come into their home, he thought that Kagome was born into a life of wealth. He had marvelled at how many things they had. But later he finally realized that while Kagome's family was by no means rich, they had enough to get by and to afford simple luxuries.

He slid his dark blue eyes to view the rest of the room. The money he had brought in from the exorcisms he had performed had helped refurnish Kagome's room, not to mention the rest of the house. It had been difficult to persuade the family to redecorate the house, for Kagome's mother and grandfather felt that the money brought in by the shrine shouldn't be used for frivolous things. But Miroku had managed to talk them into it. Fixing up their house was not a sin, he gently assured them. Seeing as how they hadn't done anything really nice for their home in years, he felt that it was perfectly alright for them to do so.

Miroku got to his feet and stretched his tall frame, the tips of his fingers reaching for the ceiling. The warm afternoon sun shone through the open window beside the bed and a gentle breeze ruffled the girlish curtains. He reached out to touch the filmy material, which was the same color as her last set of curtains but with a different design. It was a soft hunter green with gold thread running through it. The type of green that brought out Kagome's beautiful brown eyes.

He changed into a pair of boot cut blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. All the while, he thought about how much he loved Kagome's room. It was so earthy, yet so light and feminine, just like her. No wonder Inuyasha didn't mind staying here when he would come to get Kagome when she stayed away too long. Kagome and Inuyasha...

Unwillingly, his mind went back in time to when Kagome was happy with Inuyasha. Well, as happy as she could ever get with Inuyasha. He remembered when Inuyasha would go nuts when Kagome hadn't come back soon enough to suit him. Inuyasha would wait impatiently on the roof of Kaede's hut, staring off in the distance, his foot tapping impatiently, his irritated sighs filling the air. Then with an almost feral growl, Inuyasha was off, a silver and red streak zipping towards the Bone Eater's Well.

The houshi leaned out of the window and rested his arms on the sill. A warm breeze caressed his face and he shut his eyes. He still couldn't believe that Inuyasha had taken his and Kagome's relationship so well. He felt sure that Inuyasha must be upset about it. He _had_ to be. It wasn't like the hanyou to _not_ be upset about something.

There was a sound of clattering somewhere on the roof and Miroku opened his eyes. He caught a flash of burning golden eyes before feeling iron-like fingers wrap around his neck in a steel-like grip.

"You dirty bastard! You filthy, dirty, Kagome-stealing bastard!!" Inuyasha roared, shoving Miroku to the floor and throttling him. "How could you, Miroku! How _could_ you?!" His voice broke but his grip never relented. "So _this_ is how you got close to her! I knew something was up... I _knew_ that something wasn't right...!"

The sound of feet pounded up the stairs and the bedroom door burst open. "Inuyasha! Get off of him!" Kagome cried, rushing into the room.

Despite the spots floating in front of his eyes, Miroku could see Inuyasha's indecision. He knew that Inuyasha wanted to snatch Kagome up and rush off with her. So, summoning his strength, Miroku balled up his fist and punched Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha let him go and dashed towards Kagome. Miroku had just jumped to his feet when the familiar cry of "Osuwari!" rang out. A loud crash followed, just like always. Miroku stifled a sigh of relief.

In an instant, Kagome was beside Miroku, helping him to sit up. When he did, she reached up and touched his face, allowing her fingers to brush his reddened throat. "Oh Miroku, poor baby! Does it hurt very badly?"

Miroku took her fingers in his hand and kissed her. "No, I'm fine," he croaked. "My throat's a little sore, is all."

"I shoulda ripped your fucking head off," Inuyasha growled from his spot on the floor. He was just now able to move. He pulled himself slowly up into a sitting position and glared at his rival. "I always wondered why you two seemed to always come back at the same time, smelling of the same soap or shampoo. But I never thought you'd be able to cross through the well, Miroku. I just knew that you two spent a lot of time with each other." His eyes slid over to Kagome, who was staring sadly back at him over one slim shoulder.

For a moment, all Inuyasha could see was her, kneeling on the floor. Her dark hair was loose and it flowed down her back. She looked like Kikyo... but not. Most definitely not. How did he ever confuse Kagome for Kikyo? The way she held herself, the way she spoke...it made her completely different from Kikyo. Kagome may be Kikyo's reincarnation, but she was entirely her own person.

He looked back at Miroku. The houshi's eyes stared back at him, blue eyes narrowed with suspicion. His arm went around Kagome, pulling her to him.

Inuyasha's dark brows snapped down and slipped his hands into his sleeves before he did something Kagome would hate him for. "What's the matter, Miroku? Think I'll steal her away from you? Or are you just hiding behind your woman?"

Miroku lunged forward, but Kagome held him back. "Don't Miroku! That's what he wants you to do!" she murmured against his chest. "Inuyasha, please! What do you want from him? Why don't you leave him alone?"

"Come on, Kagome. You should know that."

Kagome looked up and stared quizzically at Inuyasha. She felt Miroku's body tense beneath her hands. "I should? What do you mean by that, Inuyasha?"

"You." Miroku didn't turn to look at Kagome. His eyes steadily bored into Inuyasha, knowing that if he should so much as blink, the hanyou would snatch her up and take off with her. "What he wants from me is you, Kagome. Not that he will ever again have you, _koiishi_, so don't you worry. Kagome and I are getting married whether you like it or not, Inuyasha. Besides, if she comes up pregnant, you'd only want to kill my child. I couldn't put her or the baby at risk."

White, silky ears stood up straight before laying flat against Inuyasha's skull. "What are you babbling about, houshi? Kagome isn't pregnant." He quickly sniffed the air just to make certain.

"I said _if_ she comes up pregnant, you baka. Haven't you been paying attention?" asked Miroku in a derisive manner.

"How... I mean... why should she come up pregnant? Wait a minute!" Inuyasha's body straightened suddenly and he slowly got to his feet. "What have you done to Kagome that you must be afraid I'll hurt her and a... a... baby?" His golden eyes grew round with shock as he shot looks at both ningens on the floor. "You didn't! Please tell me you didn't, Kagome!"

"What if I did, Inuyasha? What could you possibly do about that now?" Kagome turned to face the surprised hanyou, her arms crossed over her bosom.

Inuyasha rushed over to her and knelt down in front of her. "Don't play with me, Kagome, please. It's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny," she replied, taking his hands in hers. "I'm going to marry Miroku and earlier today I gave him my body. I'm afraid we didn't use any protection, hence the comment about the possiblity of me becoming pregnant."

Inuyasha said nothing. Instead, he wrenched his hands away and stood up, turning his back on them. "I don't want to hear this, Kagome."

Kagome got up and grabbed his arm, yanking him around to face her. "Well, you need to hear it," she said gently. "You need to..."

Inuyasha grabbed her arms and pulled her close, an action which drew a protesting shout from Miroku. "What I need is you," he uttered in a rough voice, shaking her slightly. "How many times must I apologize to you for what I've done? I'll do it as often as I need to so you'll forgive me. I love you, Kagome. All I want is another chance. Please."

"What?!" Miroku cried out and reached for Kagome. Kagome tried to free herself from Inuyasha's hard fingers, pulling away from him. She wanted to hug him, soothe him, but she knew that would only upset Miroku even further. Sometimes she worried about her forgiving, loving nature. Hadn't Inuyasha hurt her horribly? Hadn't he chosen someone else over her? Why should she care about soothing his hurt feelings?

"Let me go, Inuyasha and we can talk about this," she gasped as the two males played tug-of-war with her body. Miroku had her by the waist and Inuyasha had her by the arms. "Please! I'm not made of rubber, you guys!"

Inuyasha let go reluctantly, seeing Kagome's face twist in pain. "I'm... I'm sorry," he stammered, quickly turning his face away. "I don't want to hurt you, Kagome. I just... I just wondered..." He stopped, his face a bright red.

"Kagome," Miroku warned, but Kagome shot him a look.

"Inuyasha? What did you wonder?" she asked gently, rubbing his shoulder softly. "You can tell me."

The hanyou turned an earnest face to her. "Leave him!" he burst out. His eyes had taken on a glazed, almost fevered look. "Leave him and come back to me, Kagome. I love you! You know I do! I won't screw up this time, I promise!"

Kagome shot Miroku a worried look. "Inuyasha, I don't think that's going to be possible. You see, I want to be with Miroku."

Ignoring her protest, Inuyasha grabbed her by the upper arms. "That doesn't matter! I'll be the man you need this time around. I won't let you down! I'm supposed to protect you, remember? We're supposed to be together!"

Kagome tried to scoot away from Inuyasha. What was he thinking? Had he lost his mind? "Inuyasha, you're babbling. Please, listen to what you're saying! You don't love me, remember?"

"Yes, yes I do, Kagome!" he cried, pulling her closer.

She shook her head. "No, you don't. If you loved me, you wouldn't have left me for Sango, would you?"

During this little scene, Miroku tried desperately to keep his cool. He didn't like Inuyasha touching his woman like that, much less telling Kagome that he still loved her. "She's trying to reason with you," he muttered angrily. "She doesn't want you anymore, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glared over at Miroku. "You shut up," he snarled viciously. "You can't put words in her mouth, houshi."

"I don't have to. If you were paying attention just now, you would have heard her say that she wanted me. Not you... me." Miroku stared hard at Inuyasha. "You really need to take a hint, buddy."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him, not daring to let go. "Keh! And _you_ need to take a hike," he shot back.

As the two went back and forth, Kagome shook her head. She needed to get these two to calm down, especially Inuyasha. If anyone could erupt and cause things around him to get destroyed, it would be him.

And now he was beginning to shake with rage. Crap. Kagome knew it wouldn't be long now before Inuyasha started destroying her room. As for Miroku, his voice was getting more threatening.

Kagome sighed inwardly. Sure, it was flattering having two gorgeous guys fight over you, but these two were about to come to blows and seeing as how one was half youkai, she already knew who would get their ass beaten. Something must be done to stop them.

So, gathering every bit of her acting talent in her body together, Kagome gave out a gentle sigh before letting herself become dead weight in Inuyasha's grasp, startling him. Once free, Kagome sank into operatic swoon, sliding gracefully to the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 12

When Kagome slid to the floor, a sudden silence descended heavily on the occupants of the room. Inuyasha and Miroku stared for one horrified moment at the unmoving figure on the floor.

"Kagome!" they cried at once, dropping to the floor on their knees.

Miroku immediately scooped up the girl in his arms and lightly patted her face. "Sweetheart? Kagome? Wake up, baby. C'mon, wake up," he murmured softly.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked frantically.

In her beloved's arms, Kagome debated on how long she should keep up the farce. If she left it too long, they'd both get worried and only kami knew what these two would do. If she "woke" up now, then she'd have to deal with Inuyasha's crap. Damn it! Oh well, here goes...

Kagome whimpered softly before letting her eyelids flutter open. She saw two very worried faces thrust into hers. She very nearly freaked out, but thankfully was able to keep her cool. "Miroku? Where are you?" she moaned softly.

Miroku's warm, breathy voice was instantly in her ear. "Yes, baby, I'm here. Are you okay? What happened?"

She shut her eyes, as though she was weary and turned her face to him, burying it against his chest. "Yeah, I'm fine. I... I don't know what happened, Miroku. I just felt faint all of a sudden."

"Did you eat something? Did you get some lunch? We didn't get a chance to eat this morning," muttered Miroku, shooting an angry glance at Inuyasha.

"Hey! That wasn't _my_ fault, if you recall. Hell, if anything, you should be thanking me for warning you just in time," he shot back.

The houshi went still and Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. She had forgotten that he had kept her from eating whatever it was Sango had served them. "You're right, Inuyasha," she said quietly. "You did save us. Thank you for keeping an eye out for Miroku and me." She smiled tenderly at him and very nearly wept when his face lit up because she smiled at him.

What was wrong with her? Why was she feeling as if she must leave Miroku's arms and go to Inuyasha? She felt as though she needed to comfort him and tell him---

Her heart froze. Tell him what?

_'That you love him,' _a small voice in her head whispered.

Startled, Kagome shot out of Miroku's arms and moved away from both men, backing herself up against the window. What the hell was that? That voice in her head...

The men jumped to their feet and were staring at her as if she'd just lost her mind. Miroku was speaking to her, arms outstretched towards her, but her eyes kept straying to Inuyasha, who stood quietly, his eyes giving her a strange, almost knowing look.

_'You see?' _the voice continued gleefully, _'Inuyasha knows you love him still. Go back to him, before it's too late. Before you lose him forever.' _

Kagome clapped her hands over her ears, as though to keep from hearing the voice anymore. But of course it did not work. It continued on relentlessly.

_'Don't fight it, Kagome. He was your first love! He shall be your last. You see how he looks at you. Inuyasha wants you, Kagome. Inuyasha loves you. Is that not what you have wanted for years? His love? Well, here it is, in the palm of his hand. He's offering it to you. All you must do is reach out and take it.'_

'NO! I love Miroku! I love Miroku!' she screamed at herself. 'Inuyasha hurt me! He didn't want me! Why should I possibly want him now?'

The voice was now soothing and placating. _ 'True love doesn't die, Kagome. You still love Inuyasha. Admit it. Ever since you met him, you've known that you loved him. Yes, perhaps he screwed up when he slept with Sango, but he's not with her now...is he? It's you he wants. He just said so.'_

Unable to take anymore, Kagome began to cry. She slid down to the floor, hands still over her ears. "Stop it! Stop it, please, _stop it!_" she shrieked.

Miroku rushed to her. She put her hands out, grabbed him and clung to him. "Miroku! Oh kami..." she wept against his throat. He tried to speak to her, but she couldn't hear him. All Kagome could hear was that little voice telling her to go to Inuyasha, to take the love he was offering.

Once Miroku had calmed her down, her eyes strayed once again to Inuyasha. She seemed unable to keep her gaze from him. She knew then that something was wrong. Horribly wrong because...she wanted Inuyasha.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sango stormed through the forest, screaming at nothing. She was furious. After nearly half an hour and several destroyed trees later, she came to rest in a clearing and sat down heavily against a tree trunk, laying Hiraikotsu down beside her. She _had_ thought to destroy this one as well, but she was too exhausted.

How in the world had she managed to mess up that perfectly simple plan? Kami! Everything had been going great... until Shippo and Kirara had seen her doctoring Kagome's and Miroku's food. How foolish she had been to forget about those two.

She leaned her head back against the rough bark and closed her eyes. Could this day possibly get any worse? Hell, it wasn't even midday yet!

"From the look on your face, it seems that you have failed in your mission."

Sango started violently and sat straight up. "S-sesshoumaru!" she gasped.

The beautiful taiyoukai glided noiselessly towards her. "I knew you would manage to mess this up."

Sango rose quickly to her feet. "I did not mean to! The kitsune saw me and told Inuyasha. It was Inuyasha who took Kagome's bowl away from her."

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side. "So, she held the bowl in her hands? Well, I believe you may have not completely foiled your plan to steal the houshi back."

"What are you talking about? She didn't _eat_ it, damn it. She was supposed to eat the food and fall back in love with Inuyasha." Sango scowled and looked away from him.

"But she will. That liquid I gave you also gives off a potent vapor with an undetectable scent. Did she hold the bowl close to her face?" queried Sesshoumaru in his usual disinterested voice.

Sango frowned slightly, thinking. Then she turned to look back at the taiyoukai. "Yes, she did. She was about to put her chopsticks in her mouth when Inuyasha interfered." Sesshoumaru did not reply and Sango's eyes lit up. "Are you saying that these vapors may have affected Kagome? And what of me? I had to put the stuff in the food."

The inu lord laid his hand on Tensaiga's hilt and fingered it absently. "It wouldn't work on you. It would have to be practically right in your face. But as for the miko, most likely she has been affected. What of the houshi?"

Sango shook her head. "No, he only looked at it with suspicion. He held it but refused to touch it and he did not have it anywhere close to his face. So? What about Kagome? How long will it take for it to work?"

"Less than a day. It would have been shorter... had you not failed to feed it to them. At any rate," he continued, talking over Sango's cry of outrage, "despite your foolish mistake, it seems that the plan might work after all. The next time we meet, I expect to be given the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha is not a very clever creature. With the miko to distract him, you should have no trouble getting the sword from him."

"How should I get it?" Sango asked.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows went downwards. "I care not how you do this. Just do it." With that, he turned on his heel and walked off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miroku looked down and saw that Kagome was staring unblinkingly at some point off to his left. The look within those chocolate-brown depths caused his chest to twinge painfully. He turned to look in the direction Kagome was staring. Inuyasha. Damn it all... not again. Please, no.

Inuyasha felt strange vibrations coming from Kagome. Her eyes seemed to call him, to tell him that she loved him still. He knew without a doubt that that was she was conveying to him. The look in her eyes gave it all away. He saw the want, the yearning... everything he was feeling at that moment. He spoke. "Kagome, come to me. Please." He held out a hand to her.

Kagome, wrapped tightly within Miroku's warm embrace, trembled. She wanted to go to him! Oh, how terribly she wanted to run to him, hold on to him and never let go. She knew that she shouldn't, for she had already promised herself to Miroku, whom she loved. "I...can't," she whispered, her voice hoarse with strain. She fought with every inch of her being to not leave her houshi's arms and go to Inuyasha, when all she wanted was to be wrapped up in those incredibly powerful red-sleeved arms, surrounded by Inuyasha's love and his silky masses of silver hair. But she daren't do that. She musn't. She loved Miroku.

Right?

Once more her tears fell. Never had she felt so hopeless... so helpless. She'd promised herself to him. She promised! How could she think about going back to the one who drove her away?

"Hold me, Miroku," she begged. "Hold me! You can't let me...go..."

The sound of desperation in her voice caused Miroku to frown and he looked back over at Inuyasha with some concern. His arms tightened about her and he glared at the hanyou. "I think you should go now," he said firmly. "You are obviously disturbing Kagome and right now, she really doesn't need this kind of stress."

But Inuyasha refused to budge. "I'm not goin' anywhere, houshi. I know you saw the way she was just looking at me. She still wants me."

A harsh laugh erupted from Miroku's throat. "You must be kidding me! Why on earth would she still want you? You fucked her over for her best friend and my bride-to-be, Inuyasha. Just... just get out of here." He dropped several light kisses on the top of her head. "Get out."

"I'll go... only if it's what Kagome wants," said Inuyasha calmly. He knew she didn't want him to leave. He sensed her wishing him to stay with her, pleading with him not to go.

Kagome groaned inwardly, cursing Inuyasha for asking such a thing of her. _'Please don't make me decide this!'_ her mind cried. She buried her face closer to Miroku, not wishing to answer.

"Kagome?" Miroku urged gently. "What do you wish, sweetheart? Shall he stay," he muttered with more than a touch of bitterness, "or shall he go?"

There was a long silence, with Kagome seemingly debating inwardly if Inuyasha should leave or not. But instead of answering, Kagome gave a heartwrenching sob and broke away from Miroku, bolting from the room. She fairly flew down the stairs and out of the house, barely stopping to yank on her tennis shoes. The steep steps leading up to the shrine were no obstacle. Once she hit the street below, she took off running. All she knew was that she had to get away. Away... from Inuyasha and Miroku.

Miroku. She couldn't believe that she would wish to run away from him. He was her man... the one she was to marry. But it was not truly he she was trying to put behind her. It was Inuyasha. She would have told him to stay... and broken it off with Miroku, the man who helped put her heart back together.

So she ran...

A/N Hey guys! OMG, I haven't done an A/N in like, forever! Anywho, a huge thanks to all my fans and reviewers! I know I don't reply to a lot of your reviews, but I do read every one of them and am highly flattered by your words.

btw...i'd like to see a show of hands, in a manner of speaking, of how many of you would like for my Yuki to pop up in this story. You know, just to throw everyone a little off-guard in the story. I love writing a Kag/Yuki story, but the only purpose for Yuki to be in this story (I feel) is that Kagome would have someone to put everything in perspective for her.

Well, whatever. I was thinking about it, since some of you guys love Yuki. He IS a little hottie, isn't he? lol

Let me know something and I'll throw him into the mix. Or Hiro, too, if you wish.

Peace!

raven skye blackhawk


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 13

Kagome ran, that horrible little voice in her head pleading with her to turn around and go back... back to Inuyasha.

Tears filled her eyes, blurring her vision. Her feet pounded on the pavement beneath her, but apart from that, she could see nothing or hear nothing. Her body felt strangely warm and uncomfortable, almost feverish, but she ignored it. She had to get as far away from Miroku and Inuyasha as possible.

The sidewalk ahead curved sharply to the right and Kagome rounded the corner without hesitation. As soon as she turned the corner, she ran smack into a hard object. She felt herself bounce off the object and backwards into a pair of gentle arms.

"Hey, are you alright?" a deep, silky smooth voice in front of her asked, causing the voice in her head to cease its endless chatter.

The arms supporting her had pulled her back and she felt pressed against a broad chest. "Yuki, she's burning with fever." A cool hand rested on her forehead.

The one called Yuki swam before Kagome, a beautiful, golden-haired blur. "Sweetheart, can you hear me?" he asked gently.

Kagome, finally realizing that the unnatural heat she was feeling was indeed a fever, managed a weak nod.

"Do you want us to take you to the hospital?" asked Yuki.

She tried to speak, but the evil little voice began screeching again, louder this time. _ 'Go back! Go back! Go back to Inuyasha!' _

"No... no... Make it stop...please," she whimpered hoarsely, turning to bury her face against the one who was holding her. Those gentle arms tightened slightly around her and lifted her into the air.

"Make what stop?" he inquired softly.

Before she could to attempt to answer him, Kagome lost consciousness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How is she doing, Hiro?"

Kagome stirred when she felt the presence of someone near her. But whatever it was, was not ningen, she felt. Nor was it youkai. Strange...

Her eyes fluttered open to the sight of an oddly familiar, yet angelic face hovering near her. "Hi, there! How are you feeling?" The angel gave her the most incredible smile she had ever seen. His cat-like emerald green eyes seemed to glow with relief. "You gave us a scare there for a minute."

"Where... am I?" she whispered, frowning slightly. For some reason, she knew that she was completely safe, where ever she was.

Another face moved into her line of sight. It was a sweet, boyish face, complete with a shy smile and huge, melting brown eyes. On his head was a crop of unruly, silky brown curls. "You're with us," the curly-haired cutie said. "Our home was much closer than the hospital, so we brought you here." He gave her another charming smile before ducking his head shyly and moving away.

Kagome smiled in spite of herself. Never had she met anyone so painfully shy. She couldn't imagine Miroku being like that. With that thought, Kagome sat up suddenly. "Miroku!" she gasped. She had to get back to him!

She threw back the covers and leapt out, but her body wasn't ready for such a burst of movement. Her knees buckled underneath her and she would have crumpled to the floor if it had not been for the fair-headed man in front of her. He caught her and put her back in bed. "You shouldn't have done that. You aren't ready for such activity quite yet, young lady." He tucked her under the covers.

"What happened to me?" Kagome asked, snuggling back down into the downy bed. "Where am I exactly and what are your names? My name is Kagome, by the way."

The remarkably handsome blond gave her a pleased laugh that sent her blood racing hotly through her veins. He truly was the most beautiful man she'd ever laid eyes on. He was even more beautiful, if that were possible, than Inuyasha's haughty older brother Sesshoumaru.

He rose to his feet and gave her a graceful bow. "Dear Kagome, my name is Yuki and that over there," he motioned in the direction of the bashful man, "is my little brother, Hiro."

At the mention of his name, Hiro looked up from what he was doing and sent yet another of those adorable little grins her way. She couldn't help but smile back and when she did so, his face instantly went red which caused him to turn away to hide his face.

Watching the little scene, Yuki chuckled. "As you can see, my baby brother is the shy one." He turned to Kagome, his expression turning serious. "As to your other queries, you are about five miles away from your shrine, young miko. We would have taken you either to the hospital or back to your home, but you were so ill we brought you straight home with us right away."

"Ill? Yes, I remember having a fever, but what made me ill?" she asked, almost to herself. She clutched at the soft blankets.

Yuki frowned, but it did nothing to mar the beauty of his face. He shook his head. "It was quite odd, wasn't it, Hiro?" The piercing green lit on her once more. "We didn't know at first, but it became apparent that you had been drugged."

Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief. "Drugged? But I don't remember being drugged." But just as she said those words, she recalled the events of that morning. Sango handing her a bowl... and Inuyasha knocking the bowl away. "Oh, but I didn't eat the food," she said thoughtfully.

Hiro whirled around, his sweet face set in a hard mask. "What happened then?" he asked.

Kagome told them, leaving out the part of just where these events occurred. The look on Yuki's face told her that he didn't like what he was hearing and Hiro merely nodded in understanding.

"This Sango female must have used some sort of ancient form of love potion," Hiro remarked, turning slightly away to his table and picked up glass which contained some murky liquid. "Your symptoms fit perfectly with the after affects."

Kagome must have looked bewildered, so Hiro went on to explain. "While you were out of it, you were talking about two people. One you kept asking to hold on to you tighter. The other...well, you seemed to be torn about that person. Anyway, there is a love reversal potion that forces a person to fall back in love with the last person they were in love with. It causes the victim to hear a voice that tries to convince them that they still love their former flame." He reached out to a small bowl and took a pinch of its contents, adding it to the glass he held. The liquid fizzled and bubbled before returning to its previous calm state. "The potion can be either ingested or inhaled, but in order for the potion to be completely effective, the ex-lover must be discussed so that the brain is full of thoughts of that person. That, combined with the medicine being ingested instead of inhaled, causes the most damage. It might even be permanent. The victim would immediately forget the one they currently involved with."

"What would happen if it was only inhaled?" asked Kagome shakily. Thank kami Inuyasha had removed the bowl from her before she could eat it!

Hiro went on. "If only inhaled, the afflicted person would still hear the voice, but its power is greatly diminished. You would still be able to fight it, but it would be difficult. The more you fight the urge to stay with the one you love, the more it will persist. If you do not go insane from it, you will die due to the dangerously high fevers it produces." Then he turned to her, his expression grim. "This is not yet over. Yes, you are strong-willed, but the potion will win in the end unless you are given the antidote. Unfortunately, it is not yet ready. You must stay calm until it is, or else the fever will come back."

She nodded, eyes wide with fright and lay as still as possible on the bed. Yuki had resumed his seat beside her on the bed and smiled down at her. "So, give us a little background on this business. Tell us what happened today. Why were you running like a madwoman down the street?"

Kagome gave a little sigh. She still couldn't believe how safe she felt around these two. "Well, I'm engaged to Miroku. About a year ago, I was madly in love with Inuyasha. But he pushed me away to be with Sango, who had been Miroku's intended. Needless to say, I was devastated. This afternoon, I was with Miroku when Inuyasha dropped by quite unexpectedly. He became angry when he found us together." She looked up at the ceiling. Tears had begun to well up in her eyes. "I was in Miroku's arms when the voice began. I didn't know what was going on, so... I pushed him away." She turned over on her side and began to sob. "All I wanted at that moment was to be with Inuyasha...to touch him, to hold him. But I knew I shouldn't. I knew I should be with Miroku regardless of what I was feeling."

Yuki dropped to his knees beside the bed, lowering himself to her eye level. He reached out a hand and tenderly brushed the hair from her eyes. "Then what did you do?" he asked.

"I ran away when they asked me if Inuyasha should go or stay. I desperately wanted Inuyasha to stay, so I ran. I couldn't let Miroku think that I really wanted him to stay." She gave a sniff. "I mean, that would only make Miroku upset."

"Do you know what that tells me?" Yuki asked softly, giving her a soft smile.

Kagome blinked back tears and shook her head. "No," she whispered.

Startling green eyes gazed back at her through the golden curtain of Yuki's hair. "That despite being drugged, despite being led to believe that you still love Inuyasha, you were concerned about Miroku. You fought for him, no matter how much it tore you up inside." Yuki leaned in closer, propping his chin on the mattress near her face. "That's true love. Wouldn't you say so, Hiro?"

"Mmm," Hiro murmured, nodding his agreement. "Sounds like it to me."

Kagome smiled tentatively back at Yuki, who was grinning like a complete baka, when a thought struck her. "Hey! How did you know I live at a shrine? Or that I'm a miko?" she asked curiously.

"That's simple," explained Yuki. "We've seen you there."

Duh, Kagome, she thought to herself. "Oh, I see. But, how did you know I was a miko? I never wear the clothes of one." She sat up slowly.

Yuki sat up too and looked over at his brother, who was mixing something in the glass. "We've sensed your power for a long time," Hiro replied, adding a little bit of pale purple liquid to the glass.

Kagome pulled her knees to her chest and stared thoughtfully at Hiro. He had to be _the_ cutest boy she had ever seen. Cute, as in newborn puppies and fluffy kittens in baskets kind of cute. Tiny Kirara cute... hopelessly adorable. She wondered just how old he was. He looked so young. "Really? How long?"

Kindly dark brown eyes slid over in her direction. "Your entire life, Kagome." He smiled at her.

"Huh? My entire life?" Kagome squeaked. "Wait a minute! Just how old _are_ are the two of you, then?"

Yuki laughed. "Pretty old, if you must know. You see, we're not ningen."

Kagome looked surprised. "Oh, you must be youkai, then." She frowned. "But your auras are pure. You two aren't youkai, are you?"

"Nope. We're elves, actually," Yuki explained with a grin. "I'm 237 years old. Hiro is two years younger than me."

"Wow," Kagome murmured. She would have shown more enthusiasm, but she felt the fever coming back, bringing with it the urge to return to Inuyasha.

Hiro clicked his tongue reproachfully at his brother. "Really, Yuki, you didn't have to tell her how old we are. You could have shown a little more tact-- Kagome? What's wrong?" Hiro asked suddenly, noticing the sudden change in her.

She gave him a wan smile. "I don't feel so well," she muttered, sliding back down between the sheets.

Yuki shot out a hand and touched her forehead. "It's back," he said, looking over at his brother.

Kagome could hear Yuki say something else to Hiro, but it was drowned out by the return of the maddening little voice. It came back with a rush, drowning out everything else. This time she was subjected to a hideous screeching, demanding that she return to Inuyasha right now. She attempted to reason with it, but to no avail. The voice would not hear of it and this time, the voice became abusive. Kagome began to cry, for she had never been spoken to like that before.

"Please," she begged, "leave me alone!" Her head began to ache furiously. She moved restlessly from side to side, unable to find any sort of peace. Her entire world was filled with pain.

"Hiro! Is it ready? Damn it all, she's burning up!" cried a distraught Yuki. "Kami, it's lots worse than before."

Hiro spared a glance in their direction. "It's nearly ready, Yuki. Just keep her from hurting herself," he replied. His hands worked quickly, deftly mixing his potions together.

A loud knock on the front door startled both elves. They looked at each other with some alarm.

"There's a youkai outside," Hiro murmured, his dark eyes returning to the task at hand.

"Hai, and there's a houshi as well," added Yuki. He rose to his feet just as the sound of their front door opened with a bang.

"Kagome!" a harsh male voice cried out.

Another male voice called out next. "Kagome?" This voice was much different from the first one. It was soft and gentle and full of concern.

The sound of feet pounded through the small house and soon the elves came face to face with the intruders. Two young males burst into the room where the young miko lay so ill. "Kagome!" they cried in unison, rushing forward.

Yuki dashed forward as well, blocking the two distraught young men from getting close to the feverish girl. "I don't think so, guys," he said firmly. "She's pretty sick right now."

"What? What are you talking about?" the silver-haired young man growled, looking past Yuki's body to the occupant of the bed.

"Excuse me," Hiro interrupted quietly. When he had everyone's attention, he asked, "Which one of you is Inuyasha?"

The black-haired, solemn-faced young man pointed at his red-clad companion with the strange satiny objects on his head. The silver-headed boy snarled quite viciously at Hiro. "That's me. Why the hell do you need to know that? What business is it of yours any damn way?"

Unaffected by the young man's attitude, Hiro straightened his slim, elegant figure and pointed at the door. "You must leave now."

Inuyasha looked startled. "Wha--?!" he began angrily, but sound of Kagome's helpless whimpering moans dissolved his anger. "Kagome," he breathed.

Kagome's eyes opened and their hot, glassy gaze searched for the speaker. "Inu... yasha..." she whispered. She struggled to sit up, but Yuki rushed to the bed to stop her.

"Honey, don't move, okay?" Gently, he pushed her back down on the bed and he looked over his shoulder at his brother. "Is it ready yet?"

"Is _what_ ready?" Inuyasha yelped. "What the _hell_ is going on here? What's wrong with _my_ Kagome?"

"N-not... yours..." moaned the writhing figure on the bed.

A stunned silence descended on the room except for Kagome's weak sounds of distress.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 14

Kami, the room was hot. No, wait. The whole freaking world was hot. Not just any heat, either. It was a burning, painful, excruciating kind of heat that seemed to melt one's flesh from one's bones and meld them into one massive pool of nastiness. The vengeful banshee stuck in here with her continued its vitriolic rant.

Other than the heat and the screaming voice, she had no idea of what was going on. She didn't know where she was, only that she was in a place with two pure souls.

She sensed the presence of two more souls in her overheated universe. Both she eventually recognized. One was Inuyasha... and the other was Miroku. Had they come to rescue her from this hell? She could barely hear the people around her, although she knew they were talking.

Faintly, she heard Inuyasha say her name. The voice inside her stopped suddenly, much to her great relief. With much pain, she opened her eyes and looked around for him. Her heart nearly stopped beating. He looked more beautiful than she remembered. He stood there, held back by one of the elves, his worry for her plastered all over his face. Oh, how she loved him! How she wanted to touch him! To be held by him would be paradise... _Inuyasha... my love..._

"Inu...yasha..." she managed to get out. She struggled to sit up. She wanted to tell him...tell him that...

Yuki was beside her before she could get up. He made her lay back down, telling her not to move. Whatever he said upset Inuyasha, for his voice rose with his anger.

"Is _what_ ready?" she heard him cry out. "What the _hell_ is going on here? What's wrong with _m_y Kagome?"

In that moment, when she heard him call her his, Kagome just happened to look at the end of her bed. Miroku was standing there, watching her. When he heard Inuyasha call her his, Kagome saw Miroku flinch. The blood drained from his handsome face and he stared at her as though he could hear her thoughts. He slowly closed his eyes, as if he could no longer bear to look at her... and Kagome knew that he could sense what she had just been feeling for Inuyasha. _ No... _

Kagome knew that to lose Miroku's love would mean she would lose everything. He had been beside her during the past year, helping her to begin the healing process, even when he was nursing his own terrible heartbreak. He had been strong for the both of them when she had sunk down into the worst depression of her life, seeing Inuyasha and Sango together. He had always been there, no matter how tough it had gotten, no matter how many times she had cried on his shoulder.

The voice started in on her again. _Fuck the damn voice,_ she thought viciously. There was no _way_ she would let go of Miroku, after all they had been through together. He was twice the man Inuyasha was and she loved him. She loved _him_, damn it!

"N-not... yours..." she managed, gathering all her strength to utter those two words. _'I'm Miroku's!'_ she screamed at the voice, which had now turned into a hellish choir. The cacophony unleashed upon her nearly broke her, but she held fast. She would not desert Miroku, no matter what.

Her will held, but the next thing she knew, great pains shot through her chest. The blood thrummed like mad in her head and she began to cry, curling up into a ball. She couldn't last much longer, she knew. Hiro had been right about this stuff killing her. _'Damn you, Sango! I won't die just so you can steal Miroku from me. I won't die...'_

Miroku, Yuki and Inuyasha all rushed forward. Yuki grabbed Kagome and turned her over to face him. His face was pallid. "Hurry, Hiro! She needs that antidote _now_!" he cried over his shoulder.

Hiro raised the glass to his nose and gave it a good sniff. He must have found it satisfactory, for he quickly brought it forward to Kagome. Yuki propped Kagome up so Hiro could give her the medicine.

"Kagome? I'm going to give you something to make you feel better, okay? You need to drink all of this medicine, little one," Hiro told Kagome gently. He put the glass to Kagome's pale lips and tipped the liquid into her mouth. It took a few minutes, but all the medicine was poured into Kagome, who had ceased to shake. Instead, she now lay limply in Yuki's arms, her body drenched in sweat.

The darker elf put a hand up to touch her sweat-covered forehead. "Good, her fever has finally broken. Yuki, please go get some towels and a bowl of cool water."

Nodding, Yuki lay Kagome back down against the pillows and left the room to do as his brother asked. Once he was gone, Hiro sat next to his young patient, who had slipped into a deep, peaceful sleep. She looked so young and frail, he thought as he leaned forward to set the glass he held on the bedside table. A movement on the other side of the bed caught his eye and he glanced over at the hanyou who stood, golden eyes sliding from him to Kagome and back again.

Inuyasha had a look on his face that told Hiro he was dying to say something to him. Kagome, although she was sleeping, really shouldn't be subjected to anything the hot-headed hanyou had to say right now... and boy, did Inuyasha want to say something. From the way the hanyou was glaring at him, Hiro knew it wouldn't be very polite.

"What have you two freaks done to her?" Inuyasha snarled. He moved closer to the bed. "She was fine when we last saw her."

Miroku snorted. "Please. She ran away, Inuyasha. How is do you consider that 'fine'?"

"Oh, shut up, Miroku," the hanyou snapped peevishly.

Hiro smothered a chuckle. The silver-haired boy really was very unpleasant. A movement to his right caused Hiro to look up. The young houshi had come up to him and gave him a short, respectful bow. Now _this_ boy was very pleasant, Hiro thought kindly. He would make a much better mate for the miko than the hanyou ever could.

"My name is Miroku," the houshi said. "Thank you for caring for my betrothed."

Hiro nodded and studied the young man. Miroku was a handsome youth whose serious face and somber eyes seemed capable of much humor. But right now, his dark blue eyes were full of concern and his countenance was a mask of worry.

Before Hiro could say anything, Yuki returned with some pale blue towels and a large, plain porcelain bowl which set down carefully on the bedside table. Yuki handed his brother the towels. "How's she doing, Hiro?" he inquired softly.

Dipping one of the towels into the water Hiro replied, "The fever has broken for good now, I suspect. The antidote has worked," replied Hiro, gently wiping Kagome's face. A thought struck him and he stopped what he was doing. "Miroku."

Miroku stepped forward as Yuki stepped back from the bed to let him come closer. "Hai?"

Hiro got to his feet and turned to face the young man. He held out the towel to Miroku, who took it with a confused look on his face. "You should be the one to do this task. It is your right." He bowed slightly and backed away from the bed.

Miroku looked down at the towel and then back up at Hiro and smiled gratefully. "Thank you," he breathed and took Hiro's place beside Kagome on the bed. He began to wipe Kagome's face with a tenderness that reassured Hiro that this boy truly _was_ the one for Kagome.

"Well, that went well," Yuki said cheerfully. He shot a blinding grin in the direction of his brother and the hanyou, who was by far the least cheerful person in the room. "Wouldn't you say so, Inuyasha?"

A pair of furious golden eyes turned on the fair elf. "You, pretty boy, shut the hell up," Inuyasha ground out. "Kagome nearly died. I want to know why she nearly died!" He cracked his knuckles. "Tell me why she was so sick, or else I'll--"

"Inuyasha." It was the houshi. Miroku did not even look up, instead, he continued to work on Kagome. "You should not be rude to Yuki and Hiro. They saved her life. You should be grateful for their assistance." His voice was firm, yet gentle.

The effect was lost on Inuyasha, who only bristled at Miroku's words. "Are you taking their side over mine, Miroku? What the hell's wrong with you?" When Miroku did not answer, he continued. "Despite what you think, Kagome was perfectly fine earlier. She ran away because she wanted me to stay and didn't want to hurt your little feelings. That's all."

Miroku's arm stopped moving. He lay it down on his leg, turned his head and dropped his gaze down to his lap. "Kagome... She was not fine, Inuyasha. It was Sango's doing, wasn't it?" he asked quietly, looking up at the elves.

Hiro nodded. "Yes. Sango slipped an extremely dangerous love potion into each of your bowls. But I believe that she was not told of the side effects. According to what Kagome told us about Sango, she would never have put your life at risk, Miroku, had she known what they were."

"But thanks to Inuyasha, Kagome did not receive the full effect of the drug," Yuki added kindly. "It would have been a very bad thing had she taken a bite. The drug can be fatal if it does not work properly." He smiled over at the hanyou again and this time did not receive a dirty look in response. "You see, its purpose is to make the victim fall back in love with the one the last person they loved. The current lover would be completely forgotten and---"

"Then why did she get sick anyway if she didn't eat anything?" interrupted Inuyasha suddenly.

"Odorless vapors," replied Hiro simply. He turned to clean up his work area, picking up glasses and bottles, placing them into nearby cupboards. "It was a no-win situation, really. You don't have to eat it in order to be affected. All one would need to do would be to inhale it."

"Oh! No wonder I couldn't detect anything," Inuyasha remarked with surprise.

Hiro nodded but said nothing as he wiped off his counter top. Yuki was staring at the houshi, who was examining his nails and looking desperately unhappy. He realized that Miroku must be wondering that when Kagome awakens, if she would only have eyes for Inuyasha.

Yuki went to the houshi and went down on one knee before him. "You know, one of the worst symptoms of this drug is hearing voices. It tries to convince the victim to go back to the one they had before. From what I've heard Hiro say, this voice can make its victim go insane."

"And?" Miroku asked brokenly. He was twisting the towel in his hands absently.

Yuki hooked a finger under Miroku's chin and lifted his head. "And... Kagome fought back." A light went on in Miroku's eyes and he nodded. "Yes, she fought back. She wasn't going to be seduced by a voice to desert you, Miroku. This girl loves you so much, she risked going insane rather than leave you."

Tears welled up in the young man's hopeful, dark blue eyes. "Really?" Miroku's chin trembled. He turned back to look at the sleeping Kagome. He picked up her hand and lay his cheek against her palm. "She's been my rock this past year. My best friend. I don't know where I would be without her."

Yuki rose to his feet and motioned to Hiro, who nodded and left the room. When he looked over at Inuyasha, the hanyou shook his head and plopped down on the ground, intent on staying and keeping an eagle eye on Miroku. Yuki sighed and shrugged, exiting the room after his brother.

The three were left alone. Miroku reached out and touched Kagome's cool face. She sighed lightly in her sleep. "I believe," began Miroku, "that I have just won this argument."

From his spot on the floor, Inuyasha gave a derisive snort. "Keh. What argument?"

"The argument about which of us Kagome chooses. It's me she wants." Miroku chuckled. "I've been trying to tell you from the beginning, but as usual, you don't listen..."

"Shut your hole, houshi," Inuyasha muttered. "Nothing is final until---" He broke off suddenly and looked away.

Miroku frowned and turned to look at Inuyasha. He was staring at the comforter as though it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. "Nothing is final until...? Until what, Inuyasha?"

Brilliant yellow orbs slid up and over, finally resting on Kagome. "Until she's dead," he murmured.

"I see." The houshi set the towel on the bedside table next to the bowl of water and the other towels before leaning back slightly, his left arm supporting his body on the other side of Kagome's legs. He stretched out his jean-clad legs and crossed the right leg over his left. "So, you will put Kagome through misery until she dies, huh?" He shot a cold glance at Inuyasha. "I thought you said you loved her."

Inuyasha returned the gaze with equal hostility. "You know I do," he retorted. He rested his head back against the wall. "But just because you think you've won this battle, doesn't mean you've won the war."

Miroku's body tensed. "She has already made her choice, Inuyasha. I asked her to marry me and she agreed. And before you say anything," he went on hurriedly when he noticed Inuyasha open his mouth, "she agreed before your girlfriend tried to poison us."

A guttural growl erupted from the hanyou. "That heifer is _not_ my girlfriend, baka," he hissed. "Look, do we hafta keep talking about her? She's the last thing on my mind right now."

"Whatever." Miroku let loose a mighty yawn. "I think we should leave now. Noriko will want to know what's happened to Kagome."

"Noriko?" Inuyasha looked confused. "Who is Noriko?"

Miroko got to his feet and stretched, his fingers reaching for the ceiling. With that done, he straightened his shirt and gave Inuyasha a doubtful look. "Noriko is Kagome's mother. You didn't know that?"

"No." Inuyasha also got to his feet and stretched. "You go ahead. I'll stay here."

"Like hell you are," Miroku grumbled. "You will be leaving with me to go tell Kagome's mother. Then you will return back to your home through the well and rough up Sango a bit for the trouble she's caused."

"Keh. What will _you_ be doing?"

"Me?" Miroku grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and dragged him out of the room. "I will be coming back here to look after my beloved, naturally," he said. "Now let's go find Yuki and Hiro."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 15

Searching for the elves was not difficult. The house they resided in was rather small. Miroku and Inuyasha found them in the kitchen, where Yuki was stirring something in a large pot. Hiro was speaking rather softly to someone on a white, cordless phone. A television was turned on nearby, and Miroku could distinctly hear the bland, droning voice of a male news anchor.

As the two entered the kitchen, the elves both turned to look at them. Hiro, still on the phone, lifted a hand, the sign to wait. Yuki, on the other hand, was somewhat preoccupied with cooking dinner but he noticed them.

"Come on in, guys," he said cheerfully, waving them in. He turned to his left and stared rather haughtily at a small television that was just situated on a counter just above some cabinets. "Hiro's talking to Kagome's mom. Its a good thing that we know where Kagome lives," he muttered, still watching the t.v. He paused a moment, then clicked his tongue in exasperation. "Man, can you believe this guy?" he asked, shaking his head.

Inuyasha and Miroku went forward to see just who Yuki was referring to. To Miroku, the guy on the tube was talking politics. To Inuyasha, he was talking incoherent gibberish.

Miroku shook his head too, earning him a surprised look from Inuyasha. "No, and I can't stand him either. His policies are ridiculous in the extreme."

Yuki nodded his head in agreement and continued to stir, his eyes still glued to the tube.

Inuyasha was now completely confused. Who was this guy that neither Yuki or Miroku didn't like? Why did they not like him? Was he a bad man? But more importantly... how long had Miroku been in this world with Kagome?

Inuyasha's golden eyes took in the houshi, who now leaned back against the counter, one booted foot crossed over the other at the ankles and his arms crossed over his chest. He and the yellow-haired guy were talking quietly while still gazing at the thing Kagome called a television.

A strange sensation passed through Inuyasha as he watched the houshi interact with the elf. Whatever they were discussing was pretty involved and Miroku seemed to be really well-informed. He frowned. 'Just how long _had_ Miroku been here?' he wondered peevishly. The houshi's manner was relaxed and at ease, as if he had been born here and grown up here in this time.

The clothing he wore was another matter. He dressed like the males of this era, but to Inuyasha's eyes, he still seemed a little out of place. Perhaps that was because he was used to seeing Miroku only dressed in his houshi's robes. However it was, Inuyasha did know one thing for sure: he did not like Miroku very much right now. Oh yeah, that Hiro guy wore robes too, but that didn't matter. His brother wore clothes like Miroku. What an odd pair of brothers they are, he thought vaguely.

Not wanting to think anymore on the subject of that hentai living with _his_ Kagome, Inuyasha plopped heavily on the floor and shoved his hands into the sleeves of his haori. He decided right then and there that he wasn't going to budge from this house until Kagome could walk out under her own steam. No way, no how.

Laughter interupted his angry thoughts, forcing him to look in the direction of the raucous noise. Miroku and that guy Yuki were watching the television thing intently, stupid grins on their faces. His gaze turned on the other elf, who was still holding that white thing up to one pointy ear and speaking quietly into it.

A snarl crept over the hanyou's face. How can they act so happy, even though Kagome very nearly died?

With a snort, he jumped up and walked out of the kitchen. He made his way back to the room where Kagome lay, still sleeping. Soundlessly, he moved over to her side and sat down next to her on the bed. Staring down into her sleeping face, he was seized by the desire to gather her up to his chest and take off back to the well. Once there, he would take her through the well and run off to a cave or somewhere, anywhere, so that he might care for her himself.

He picked up one of her limp hands and held it between both of his. Inuyasha marveled at just how small and delicate her hands were in comparison to his own. His hands were large and rough, with long, clawed fingers. His flesh was a dark, golden color, making her own pale skin stand out vividly.

His gaze shifted upwards to her sweet little face. All he ever wanted was, at least since he met Kagome, was for somebody to love him unconditionally... just as his mother had done. It had taken awhile, but he finally realized that Kagome truly did love him. She loved him exactly the way he was, despite all the times he had been rude to her and treated her terribly. Not to mention the little episodes with Kikyo... man, those were awful. Kagome went through hell during those times and he went through hell with her, seeing as how he could never seem to be able to choose between the two mikos.

With this last thought, he bowed his head and turned away from her, releasing her hand in doing so.

Damn, he felt bad! If only he could turn back time... back to when he began to notice Kagome looking with longing at Sango and Miroku and the relationship they'd had. If only he'd noticed the change in her then, he'd have been able to stop it. It would have been early enough. She hadn't really begun to look at the houshi until after he had asked Sango to live with him. If he'd stopped her looking at Miroku, he wouldn't have made a fool of himself with Sango.

Then there were the looks that he had received from both Miroku and Kagome over the past year. Miroku had been his best male friend before all this had happened. But after Sango left Miroku for him, the houshi turned cold. He no longer joked around with him, much less held a decent conversation with him. Miroku only seemed to speak with him when it was absolutely necessary, and even then he looked as though he did not wish to do so. Oddly enough, as time went on, Miroku's attitude towards him began to hurt.

And as for Kagome... Here, Inuyasha couldn't refrain from sighing in despair. He hated what he and Sango had done to her. Because of them, because of him, Kagome no longer looked at him with the worship or the undying love he was used to seeing shine in her eyes. That had been killed off slowly... and now there was nothing left. Oh sure, she still cared for him, but it was Miroku whom she loved. It was Miroku to whom she had turned. Now, it was Miroku with whom she was planning on spending the rest of her life with.

His body began to tremble, his fists balling up with rage in his lap. He couldn't let that happen! He loved her too much... wanted her too much... to let her go so easily. She belonged to him, didn't she? Of course she did. He was supposed to protect her, right? Hell yeah, he was! She was _his_ responsibility. She was his...

Inuyasha hated to admit it, but Sango had been right. Kagome WAS his. She had been his first... way before that damned houshi came along.

There was a soft moan from his left, startling him. He got to his feet and turned to look at her. She was still fast asleep. A sigh escaped her lips and she turned on her side, facing him and curled up into a little ball.

He watched her the corner of her lips pull up into a tiny smile and he wondered what she was dreaming about. He dropped to his knees beside the bed and watched her face intently. Her mouth worked strangely and it occurred to him that she was talking in her sleep. He caught the whisper of his name and became excited. Perhaps all this about her loving Miroku was wrong! Eagerly, he leaned forward to hear what she was saying...

"I love ... Miroku..."

He froze. Miroku? She was talking about... Miroku? Even in her dreams, she thought about that... _that damned bastard houshi?_

Unable to take anymore, he flung her covers back and grabbed her up in his arms. Crushing her to his chest, he turned and walked out of the room. As he headed to the front door of the elves' home, he was confronted by Hiro, the dark-haired elf. He came gliding out of the kitchen as noiselessly as a cat.

"You can't take her," he said, his voice low and firm. His stance was relaxed, but Inuyasha knew he was ready to spring.

"Keh. Watch me." Slinging her over his shoulder and mentally begging her forgiveness at the same time, Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga. The blade swelled to its massive size. "You try anything funny, elf boy, anything at all and I'll drop you where you stand. I do appreciate you saving her life, but you aren't gonna get in my way. She's mine and I'm taking her back." He backed away towards the door, the Tetsusaiga's tip pointing in Hiro's direction. "If you call out for those two jokers in there, you won't have a house. Got it?"

Hiro's dark eyes slid from the giant sword and back to Inuyasha. He did not like that sword. It seemed to hold some sort of demonic powers. A powerful demonic aura certainly emanated from the blade that seemed almost to sear his flesh. He knew instantly that his own powers wouldn't be enough against the hanyou... and _especially_ that sword. Hiro decided it would be best if he took a couple of steps back. He presented Inuyasha with a short, graceful bow. "As you wish," he murmured.

"Keh, that's what I thought," Inuyasha retorted, sheathing the sword and dashing out of the house.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuki and Miroku were still watching the t.v. when Hiro's slim, robed figure stood right in their line of sight. "Oy, Hiro! Move out of the way!" Yuki blurted out. When his brother did not move, he scowled. "What's wrong with you, baka?"

Hiro said nothing for a moment. Instead, he stepped forward, lifted his right hand and slapped Yuki on the side of his golden head. Yuki, still holding his stirring spoon, dropped it into the pot of soup, which in turn splashed his hand with hot liquid. Instead of yelping in pain as a normal individual would, he merely whirled around to glare at his brother.

"What in kami's name did you do THAT for?" he yelled, retrieving the spoon before slowly wiping the soup splatter off his hand on a nearby hand towel. "You better be thankful I'm immune to heat." Under his breath, he muttered, "Asshole."

Aiming a laser-hot gaze on Yuki and ignoring that last bit of vulgarity, Hiro crossed his arms over his chest. "Where's Inuyasha?" asked Hiro quietly. His eyes never left Yuki's face.

At the mention of the hanyou, Miroku straightened and looked around.

Turning to shut off the fire beneath the pot of soup, Yuki scowled. "How the hell should I know that?" he replied irritably. "I've been in here cooking." He removed the pot to the other side of the stove with his bare hands.

"Stirring endlessly does not constitute cooking," Hiro snapped. "Technically, the food has already been prepared and put together, so therefore..."

A startled gasp tore from the houshi. He dashed out of the kitchen.

Yuki looked at Hiro with some concern. "What's happened, Hiro?"

"Kagome!" The girl's name was ripped from the houshi's throat. "Kagome! Where are you?"

"The hanyou." Yuki shot Hiro a look before he too, ran out of the kitchen.

Hiro rubbed his temples with long, delicate fingers. If Yuki had been paying the less attention to that damned silly show while he'd been explaining things to the girl's mother on the phone...

With a sigh as soft as a feather, he glided smoothly out of the kitchen after his frantic brother and Miroku.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as he heard Hiro ask where Inuyasha was, Miroku's attention on the t.v. program was instantly diverted. He recalled Inuyasha coming into the kitchen with him, but he'd gotten so caught up in the news with Yuki that he'd lost track of the hanyou's movements.

Just now... finding Kagome's bed empty, Miroku cried out her name with an agony that threatened to tear his soul apart. What an idiot he was! How could he have left her unattended? How could have been so stupid as to let Inuyasha out of his sight for one minute?

He knew that Inuyasha had taken her... and he knew where he had taken her. Inuyasha was going to take Kagome back through the well and hide out with her until she was forced into becoming his mate. Over here, well, he wouldn't stand a chance. But back in time, he'd be able to hide out for as long as necessary.

His mind went to a place that he did not want to think about. Damn it... He knew Inuyasha would force her to be his mate. He would force her... like he nearly did not too long ago. Except this time, the hanyou wasn't intoxicated. He was in complete control of his facilities, not to mention that Kagome would most likely be weak when she came to.

If Inuyasha raped her and marked her as his own, then Kami help him, this time, he would not hesistate to suck Inuyasha into his Kazaana. If Inuyasha raped her... _If he fucking raped her..._

"I have to leave now," Miroku said, in a strangled whisper. Kami! So many emotions filled him, he didn't know where to begin. All he knew for certain was that he really wanted throttle that low-down dirty bastard.

As he turned to leave, a light touch stopped him. He looked over at his captor's face. Remorseful green eyes stared down at him from under longish yellow locks.

"Forgive me," Yuki murmured softly. "I should have been more watchful of him."

Miroku shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I know where he took her. Besides, how could you have known? If anything, it's my fault. I know how he is. Kagome is my responsibility, after all."

"Yes, but I should have been keeping an eye on him. I told Hiro I would while he was on the phone with her mom." He looked away. "But I got so caught up in the news and then that show afterwards... I just lost track of him."

"Let him go, Yuki. He needs to go after them." Hiro's voice was soft, intent on soothing his brother's nerves. He reached out and pulled Yuki away from Miroku. Turning to Miroku, he smiled softly. "Go, young houshi. Retrieve your miko." He grasped Miroku's hand and slipped a small velvet bag into his palm. "The hanyou is fast. Use this to call upon the winds. They will aid you whenever you need it." He released Miroku and stepped back. "You are powerful in your own right and more than a match for Inuyasha. Remember that."

Miroku smiled gratefully at the gentle creature before him. "Thank you so much, Hiro. I won't lose!" He bowed to both elves before dashing out of the small house.

Grasping the little bag tightly, he cried, "Winds! Aid me in my pursuit!"

As soon as the words passed his lips, a strong gust of wind picked him up and carried him upwards. It didn't phase him since he'd ridden on Kirara many times before and knew what it felt like to shoot up towards the sky. He relished the feeling, the rush, as he was propelled skywards.

While he was flown back towards the Higurashi shrine, he prayed to Kami-sama that he made it in time. He had a bad feeling that Inuyasha would definitely try to make her his mate. Silently, he urged the winds to go faster.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha reached the shrine in no time and was down the well before anyone noticed his presence. Grasping the still-unconscious miko in his arms, he burst out on the other side where he dashed into the forest and straight to the Goshinboku.

He wasn't winded; not a bit. In fact, he felt exhilarated...alive. He had her in his arms and she would be his. Soon... very soon, she would belong to him and be far from Miroku's reach.

At last, he had gained the tree from which he had once been pinned so ruthlessly by Kikyo's arrow. He leapt up onto one of the larger branches and sat back against the trunk, settling Kagome on his lap. Once he had her situated comfortably, her eyes fluttered open. Inuyasha bent his head down to gently kiss her forehead. "Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh... it's you, Inuyasha." She blinked, allowing her eyes to come into focus. "Where am I?" Her gaze slid away from his anxious face. "Where's Miroku?"

Inuyasha had to really battle with himself to not say anything harsh about the houshi to her. He did not want to lower himself any further in her eyes. "He... he's busy right now. He wanted me to take care of you for awhile."

For the first time, Kagome noticed just where they were. "Are we back in your time already?" She sat up a bit to get a better look of their surroundings.

"Yeah." He pulled her back down to rest her against his chest as she had been doing. "You need to rest up and regain your strength."

"But... why are we up in a tree?" she queried, confusion knitting her brows together.

"Sango," he replied smoothly. When she looked even more confused, he went on. "With you as weak as you are, you'd be easy prey for her." He lifted a hand to brush the hair from her face. "I couldn't let her see you like this."

Kagome stared up at him, her dark eyes tearing up. The look in his eyes hurt her to see them. It was sweet and at one time she would have killed to have him stare down at her like this... but it was too late.

Inuyasha could see her thoughts and he did not want to hear her voice them aloud, as he knew she would do. So, as soon as her lips parted to tell him...

He lowered his head down, his lips taking hers in the softest of kisses. Her startled gasp rang in his ears, but he didn't pay any heed. He wanted her to know just how he felt. There was no Miroku, no Sango; just them, the way it should be. The taste of her lips... the scent of her skin was driving him mad with want of her. When she began to struggle, his arms tightened around her, not wanting to let her go.

The scent of her tears filled his nostrils, causing him to look down at her sweet face. Tears flowed from her eyes, which were shut tightly. Her silky black lashes brushed her pale alabaster cheeks, tears clinging to them.

"_Koishii_," he whispered, lightly brushing away the glistening tears that streaked down her face, "What's wrong?"

"Why are you doing this now?" she moaned softly, turning her face away from him and wept silently.

He was silent for a moment, then spoke up. "Because I never had the courage to do this before. I love you, Kagome. Kami, I've loved you for a long time. I know I was a complete bastard for doing what I did to you, but I was so jealous of the way you would look at Miroku. I could feel you slipping away from me. I suppose I didn't feel like I needed to fight for you if you were so willing to look somewhere else."

Kagome turned her head back to look at him and he continued. "And Sango came to me so willingly, that I just took the easy way out. She was eager to give me everything that I wanted from you. Well, nearly everything. She couldn't give me her heart or love me the way you loved me." His voice broke and he took a deep breath to compose himself. He thought back over his affair with the taijiya and he remembered the reason for their falling out. During a particularily passionate encounter, he had cried out, not Sango's name, but Kagome's.

Of course, Sango had been furious, but he hadn't cared a wit for her hurt feelings. It had felt right, calling out Kagome's name during that incredibly explosive release. And the only reason it _had_ been explosive was because from the moment they began making love, Kagome's face had filled his mind and he saw nothing but her. The moment he saw her in his mind's eye, he could feel the heat of his body rise to a nearly unbearable degree. He felt his blood sing and thrum through his entire being.

Since that night, he had rued the day he ever got together with Sango and left Kagome to the tender mercies of Miroku. Damn it all... why couldn't he turn back time? Why?

Kagome could see his golden eyes shimmer with tears and her breath caught. All this tenderness from him was too much for her to handle. She also knew that she would end up completely forgiving him for everything he'd ever done to her. Shutting her eyes, she tried to think of Miroku. She had to keep her mind off of Inuyasha as much as possible.

His saddened gaze roamed all over her face, noting with an aching heart that she did not seem to want to look at him. "You know, Sango told me that she could feel Miroku slipping from her too." He reached up to twirl a lock of raven hair around his finger. "She got upset with him...because he began to look at you the same way you looked at him."

The miko was stunned. Had Miroku really been looking at her that long? Her eyes flew open and slid upwards to gaze up at the leaves and branches above them, smiling softly to herself. Miroku... had he actually wanted her then?

The hanyou scowled. He knew what she was thinking about. Or rather, _whom_ she was thinking about. Damn that encroaching houshi.

And that was not all.

One whiff of the wind blowing from the direction of the well told him that Miroku had returned... and he was extremely pissed off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miroku had stopped back at the shrine before crossing over. He blew into Kagome's room through the window, doing a diving roll inside. Once he came to a stop, he jumped to his feet and reached for his robes, which lay over the back of her chair at her desk.

A clatter on the floor by her closet made him turn around to see what it was. His staff was lying on the floor, the gold rings winking up at him. He went over to get it and as he picked it up off the floor, his fudas fell on the floor in front of the desk.

He smiled. All he would take would be his staff and fudas. He did not need to don his robes to remind him that he was still a servant of Buddha. Besides, it would be easier to kick Inuyasha's ass in these modern clothes. He even hoped that Sango freaked out when she saw him wearing clothes from Kagome's era.

So, tucking the fudas in his front pocket and holding onto his staff, he climbed back out of the window. Again he summoned the winds, which came obediantly at his command.

Once at the well house, he asked to be put down. He lost no time dashing in the small building and jumping into the well.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and his friends are sooo not mine.

Chapter 16

Miroku climbed out of the well and looked around. Damn it...which way had he gone? He put the velvet bag in his back pocket, trying to decide what to do. Too bad he didn't have a youkai's sense of smell...

He grinned suddenly. 'Of course!' he thought and dashed off in the direction of the village. Upon arrival, the villagers stopped and gave him shocked glances and double takes. He knew they were only used to Kagome's style of dress, with her little schoolgirl uniform. His attire puzzled them. He could see them wondering why this strangely dressed person carried their resident houshi's staff. Since he'd arrived at the village much later than Kagome, he wouldn't have known if she'd ever worn jeans or boots. Miroku would wager that she did not wear either over here.

When he reached Kaede's tiny home, he found her, Sango, Shippo and Kirara outside. Shippo and Kirara were both perched on Kaede's shoulders, glaring at Sango. Sango, apparently, was pleading rather pathetically with Kaede. But the moment he arrived, the pleading stopped. All eyes turned to him; three pairs grateful, one pair shocked.

"Miroku!" Shippo cried out. His enormous green eyes looked him up and down. "Wow, Miroku! You look really different!" He leapt at the houshi.

Miroku caught the kitsune easily. "Hey, Shippo. Um, thanks, I guess," he said with a chuckle. Then he bowed to Kaede, who was looking quite relieved. "Kaede-sama. How are you feeling?" he asked, reaching for Kirara. The neko jumped onto his hand and trotted right up his arm to his shoulder, where she made herself comfortable.

The old woman nodded, putting a hand to her chest. "I'm fine, Miroku-sama. I am so thankful ye have returned." She cast a somewhat icy look at Sango, who still hadn't taken her gaze off of him.

The houshi frowned. He hated to have to deal with her, but from the looks of things, she needed to be dealt with. He couldn't have her accosting Kaede when she didn't get her way. "Sango. What were doing just now? Were you distressing Kaede-sama?"

The taijiya started and looked up at him. "I... I've never seen you dressed this way, houshi-sama," she breathed. A slow smile crept over her face. "You look... amazing!"

Miroku loved his modern clothing. The tight, plain white t-shirt, together with his blue boot cut jeans showed off his powerful chest and long legs. He was quite proud of his toned physique.

When he first wore this type of clothing, he found that he could move easier. His arms and legs felt so much freer than when he wore his robes, which tended to constrict his movements. But most importantly, Kagome loved the way he looked in his jeans and t-shirts.

He remembered the very first time he had worn such clothing. It had been a pair of black jeans paired with a striped white and blue polo shirt. They were at home when he modeled them for her and he hadn't known what he was supposed to look like, so he left it to her judgement. The look on her face when she saw him for the first time was unforgettable. It was a look that he never recalled Sango giving him... a look of pure adoration. Kagome had taken his hand and led him to her full-length mirror, where she positioned him in front of it so he could see his reflection.

"Miroku-sama," she said in a breathy whisper. "See how wonderful you look!" She stood behind him, looking around him into the mirror and using their reflections to straighten his clothes.

He stared at himself, not believing he looked like that. And being the kind of person he was, he readily admitted how good he looked. He had turned then and took both Kagome's hands in his. "So you like how I look, Kagome-sama?" he had asked, he thought, rather suavely. He felt a bit of his old self coming to the surface.

Kagome nodded excitedly. "Oh yes, Miroku-sama! But you have Houjou-kun to thank for picking out these clothes. I didn't know what to get you, so he came shopping with me. He helped me alot." She grinned up at him and fixed his collar. "Even though he and I are only friends, I have to admit he looks great in jeans. He has a terrific body!"

On that day, with those words, the last of the old cocky Miroku was banished forever. He did not want to hear about Houjou's terrific body. Hell, he did not want to hear about _any_ other man's terrific body. What he wanted was for Kagome to say what a terrific body _he_ had, not to listen to her chatter on and on about the body of some silly little boy who'd never have a chance at Kagome because he'd rip the kid's fucking face off if he so much as tried to lay one wimpy little finger on her...

Ah yes, it was also the day he'd experienced more pangs of jealousy than he'd ever thought possible in his short life. She continued to chatter happily on the subject of Hojo and how well-rounded his backside was in the jeans he wore. But when she started in on the attractiveness of the creep's chest in snug-fitting shirts, Miroku knew then that the next time he saw Houjou, he'd beat the living shit out of him.

For the most part, Miroku felt satisfied with Sango's reaction. He'd hoped to shock Sango and he'd succeeded in a way. "Thanks," he said before turning away from her and bowing to Kaede once more. "Kaede-sama," his voice serious, "I need to take Shippo with me. Keep Kirara with you for protection." He lifted the tiny neko off his shoulder and handed her to Kaede. "You know, just in case Sango gets violent. I must go and search for Inuyasha."

Ignoring Sango's shout of indignance, Shippo piped up. "Oh yeah! I smelt him a little while ago, before you returned. It was odd though. He had Kagome with him." He looked up at Miroku. "I thought she would be with you, Miroku."

Sango's hideous laughter rained down on them. "What's the matter, Miroku? Kagome went back to Inuyasha? Ha ha ha! What did I tell you?"

To keep from slapping the taste out of her mouth or at least jabbing her in the eye with the end of his staff, Miroku took a deep breath and reminded himself that Shippo and Kaede were standing there as well. He couldn't let them see his temper, should he lose it. He knew that his going beserk was not a pretty sight. Instead, he replied, "No. We know about the love potion, Sango. It nearly killed Kagome. You see, she fought it. She fought it, despite the possibility she could go insane or die from it." He turned triumphant blue eyes on her. "She didn't want to be with Inuyasha, even when she was completely in the potion's power. She wanted to be with me."

The hateful look in Sango's eyes only made him smile. "Come, Shippo-chan. I need to you to track down our misguided hanyou."

"But how will we go?" Shippo asked, looking back at Kirara with confusion. "Shouldn't we take Kirara, too? No offense, Miroku, but going on foot will be too slow. You don't have Inuyasha's speed."

Miroku shook his head. "Forget about him. Sorry, Kirara, but we don't need you this time. You need to stay and guard Kaede-sama from other dangers." He looked over at Sango, who returned his stare with a scowl. "We won't be going on foot, Shippo."

Balancing both Shippo and his staff with his left arm, he reached into his back pocket with his right hand and pulled out the bag given to him by the elf, Hiro. Grasping it in his hand, he called out, "Winds, help me!"

There was a blast of air and Miroku heard Shippo give a startled shout against his chest. He held the tiny kit close to him as they were shot several feet into the air. "Okay Shippo, which way did they go?"

Shippo shuddered violently before he looked around. He took a tentative sniff and pointed in the direction of the Goshinboku. "They went that way," he whimpered.

Miroku gave a hearty laugh at the kit's reaction as they zoomed off in that direction.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha crept back to the edge of the forest, with Kagome wrapped up in his arms as though she would try to escape. It really was a useless gesture since she was still far too weak to move, much less cry out.

The hanyou leapt up and perched on a low hanging branch and watched the houshi run off in the direction of the village. He growled low in his throat. How did Miroku manage to make it back so quickly? He should have taken a lot longer to have made it back to the well.

A soft whimper against his neck stopped his growls. Inuyasha could smell her fear and he felt a new barrage of tears as they trickled hotly against his skin. Heaving a sigh, he put a hand up to brush her tears away. "Shh. I'm sorry, beloved." He loosened his grip around her body. "Is that better?"

Kagome shook her head, causing him to frown. Seeing the questioning look in his eyes, Kagome whispered, "Please, don't call me your beloved. I don't belong to you, Inuyasha."

For a moment, Inuyasha did not move. His heart faltered in his chest and his breathing hitched slightly. "What?"

"Sumimasen." Kagome lifted a shaky hand to his face to brush one whispy silver strand of hair out of his face. "I don't want to hurt you, Inuyasha, but I want to be with Miroku. Please, please understand this."

He bowed his head. "But I love you, Kagome," he pleaded with her, his lips moving against her cheek in a heated whisper.

"Inuyasha, listen to me, I appreciate your feelings, but --"

Inuyasha's entire body tensed and stilled ominously. "You... appreciate? Is that all you can say?" His voice was strained with anger. "What are you really saying, Kagome? That you don't believe how I feel about you?" His head jerked up and he leapt off the branch they were resting on. Tightening his arms around her once more, he took off running through the forest.

Kagome clung to her captor. "Where are you taking me?"

No answer.

She could feel his rage burning through his body and she was afraid. "Please, Inuyasha, where are you taking me?" Putting aside her fear, she peered up into his face. His features were stonelike, his blazing yellow eyes stared straight ahead, unblinking. "Inuyasha?"

Those fury-filled orbs met hers and she felt herself recoil from the heat. "Where am I taking you? Hmph. I'm going to take you some place where I'll make you love me again."

To Kagome, those words filled her full of dread and brought back memories of the last time he wanted to do that. She put her hands up and pressed weakly against his chest. "No, you can't do this, Inuyasha. Please..."

"Watch me," he growled threateningly. "Your lover boy ain't here to protect you from me." He pulled her closer to him as they leapt high into the air, so her face came up to his. "No one can." Without warning, he pulled her body up just as his head came down, his mouth connecting with the spot between her neck and shoulder. His fangs sank deep into her flesh, causing her to scream in pain and fright. Kagome's cries soon stilled, her body going limp against his.

The heady scent of her blood filled his nostrils as the warm liquid shot into his mouth. Never had he tasted, nay, _experienced_, anything so sweet or so wonderful next to the taste of her lips. He drank deeply, his eyes closing for a second, as if to savor every drop. His head came up and he licked his lips.

When he opened his eyes again, he realized that his speed had doubled. He felt her essence surge through him, filling him with an incredible power. Now he understood why he would fight better, move faster, when she was around. She refreshed his tired soul and soothed his aching body... she rejuvenated him. There was no doubt in his mind that she was good for him. But if there was a better reason to keep her by his side, it was that he loved her so much that it hurt.

His feet touched lightly on the ground but he kept running. He wanted to get her far, far away from Miroku. So far away, that by the time Miroku reached them it would be too late for him to claim her.

Inuyasha looked down at her unconscious face before his gaze travelled over to the small marks he had made in her skin. He bowed his head to lick the tiny wounds clean. There was only one more thing to do before she fully became his mate. But first, he needed her to be stronger. He wouldn't take her like this, as weak as she was. If he did, he might end up killing her, as youkai mating was very rough on weak ningen flesh.

So on he sped, through the trees and over them, and casting the occasional glance over his shoulder... just in case. He knew he shouldn't worry about the meddlesome houshi. Even with Kirara, he'd never be able to catch up with him at the rate he was travelling. As long as he had Kagome, he'd be the fastest, the strongest. No one and nothing could keep him from his goal... which was to make her his mate.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miroku and Shippo travelled a ways in silence. Miroku was constantly scanning the horizon for any sign or flashes of red and silvery white. But he could see none. He cursed his ningen body. If he was a youkai, then he wouldn't need this tiny kitsune to help him.

"Over there, Miroku," called the kit, pointing off to the right.

Miroku nodded. "Okay." He steered them in that direction.

Shippo's little body stiffened in his arms and Miroku looked down at him curiously. Shippo didn't need a prompt from the houshi to continue. "Miroku...I smell blood." Huge green eyes stared up at Miroku. "It's ningen... and..."

"And?" Fear crept up the back of his neck. Miroku already knew the answer to that.

"It's Kagome's." The kitsune leapt up and wrapped his little arms as far as he could around his friend's neck. "Sumimasen, Miroku!" he cried.

Miroku patted the kit's back. "It's fine. She's still alive though, isn't she." He didn't have to ask. He knew she was. Maybe she cut herself. Maybe... but she was alive.

"Yeah, she's alive," sniffed Shippo tearfully.

The houshi gave the kit a brave smile. "You see? Don't worry, Shippo. We'll find her."

Shippo nodded and turned around in Miroku's arms. He lay back against his friend's broad chest and once more pointed the way. He didn't want to tell Miroku the other aroma he had detected... that Kagome's once pure scent had been altered slightly and it smelt as though a tiny bit of Inuyasha's scent was mingled in with it. Oh crap. There was only one explanation for that: Inuyasha had marked her. Thankfully, their mixed scents weren't stronger. That would have meant the hanyou had physically claimed her as well. But from what Shippo could tell, Kagome was not completely his. Miroku still had a chance.

As for Miroku, he didn't like that Shippo detected her blood. That was not a good sign. If that filthy hanyou has hurt Kagome... he wouldn't be held accountable.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sango watched wordlessly as Miroku and Shippo took off into the sky. This was not good. She needed to get her hands on Kagome and the Tetsusaiga. Naraku and Sesshoumaru were both anxiously waiting for those items which she had pretty much promised them. But now, everything she needed was with Inuyasha. Damn it all!

Not only that, but she no longer had any means of transportation. Kirara was sitting in front of Kaede's hut with a rather grim expression. Sango knew better than to tangle with her when she looked like that.

Grabbing her Hiraikotsu and hoisting it up over her shoulder, she took off in the direction Miroku and Shippo went. Hopefully, she didn't run into unwanted company. But after running for several minutes through Inuyasha's Forest, her luck ran out.

"Taijiya."

Sango skidded to a halt just before she ran smack into Sesshoumaru. "Eh? What are you thinking? I could have run into you! Why are you just standing there?" she panted.

"Where is the Tetsusaiga?" queried the ice prince softly. His tone of voice was the only thing soft about him; his eyes were as hard as steel.

Gripping the hiraikotsu a little more tightly, Sango swallowed hard. "I... I don't have the sword right this moment, Sesshoumaru-sama, but I promise I'll get it for you--"

There was a flash of white and Sango found herself hanging in the air by her neck.

"Do not fuck with me," he hissed, baring his fangs. "This Sesshoumaru does not like to be kept waiting, wench." He released her suddenly and she hit the ground hard. "However, it has not escaped my notice that Inuyasha and the miko have only just arrived today. It is not your fault that you could not detect them, seeing as how you are only a pitiful ningen."

While the pompous inu was talking, Sango got to her feet and brushed herself off. She waited until he stopped talking before saying, "Well? Go after him, then. I couldn't tell you which way he's gone, so you're gonna have to figure that out on your own."

"This Sesshoumaru did not ask for your assistance in locating my bastard brother. How you could possibly aid in that? You are ningen," he replied sharply. "You are weak, inferior, loud-mouthed and vulgar. The only reason this Sesshoumaru would need you, it would be as a distraction for my brother to retrieve my father's sword. But you couldn't even do that," he growled, his lips curling back in a sneer. "You are worse than useless."

That being said, Sesshoumaru took off, leaping into the air and disappearing into the canopy of the forest. Sango was shaking with rage. How dare that bastard talk to her that way! He was no better than animal at times, so who was _he_ talking about?

She reached down to grab hold of her weapon, but paused as her fingers brushed it. There was no way she could follow them on foot. Damn it...

Instead, she sat down on the hiraikotsu and crossed her legs. Her life was so screwed up right now. How did it get so bad so quickly? 'This just isn't fair,' she thought, wiping away her tears with frustration.

Silence descended on the forest, enabling her to hear soft footsteps that approached her from behind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After running for nearly an hour, Inuyasha finally came to rest at a crystal clear pool that was fed by a waterfall. Trees surrounded them, giving them pretty good cover from above just in case Miroku flew by on Kirara. He set Kagome down near the water on a patch of soft grass. She was still unconscious.

He lay down beside her, pulled her flush against him and nuzzled her neck where he marked her. He took a deep breath and was pleased to detect his scent mixed with hers. Her scent alone was turning him on like crazy. He was surprised that Miroku's scent was no longer on her. Earlier, after he had burst in on Miroku, he could smell the houshi all over her. But now... she smelt only of himself and her.

He moved his head up slightly, tracing a path from the side of her throat up into her hair with the tip of his nose. Kami, he couldn't get enough of her smell!

The deep sniffing stopped when Kagome gave off a soft sigh and stirred. Inuyasha raised his head and peered down into her sleeping face. Her delicate brows furrowed slightly and her pink lips pouted adorably, causing Inuyasha to smile. He sighed happily and dipped his silver down, so he could nip gently at the soft flesh just beneath her jaw.

Another soft sigh left her lips. To Inuyasha, this was a sign of encouragement. Never one to miss an opportunity, his lips trailed a line of tender kisses down her neck to the tiny marks in the juncture of her neck and shoulder. The moment his mouth settled on the marks, she moaned softly. Her body moved backwards, as if trying to get closer to him.

Inuyasha felt his insides leap with joy. He could smell her arousal and it excited him like nothing else.

"Oh, Miroku..."

His heart stopped, the joy gone in the space of a breath. Did she just say Miroku's name?

Inuyasha knew he hadn't misheard. She _had_ said his name. Anger swept over him once more. He did not want to hear that bastard's name come out of her mouth ever again, he thought viciously, as his fangs sank once more into the mark. A little gasp of pain broke from her and Inuyasha felt terrible about causing her distress. But he had to make her learn that she was his now, no matter the cost.

oooooo

Kagome dreamt of nothing. She only felt as if she were floating on air. After flying for what seemed an eternity, she felt something hard and unyielding beneath her. Not too long after that, something warm and comforting slid behind her. The warm object behind her nuzzled her and instantly she felt a warm feeling spread throughout her body.

It was Miroku... It had to be!

She snuggled back against him. She wanted to feel those wonderful arms around her again and hear his soothing voice in her ear, telling her that he loved her and adored her above all else. "Oh...Miroku..." she breathed.

Oddly enough, Miroku did not answer her back. Instead, she felt a burning anger, all at once followed by a pain in a spot near her shoulder.

Her eyes flew open. When she saw a pair of blazing yellow eyes glaring down at her, she screamed. She struggled against his unyielding arms but he only bit down harder, caused her not only to scream louder but her entire body started shaking.

When her body stilled and her cries died down to sobs, Inuyasha removed his fangs and gave her a small lick. She lay limply in his arms, afraid to move at all for fear he would do something else to hurt her. "Don't hurt me, Inuyasha. Please don't hurt me anymore." Her voice was little more than a strangled whisper.

Inuyasha growled low in her ear. "Then stop talking about _him_. Got it?"

Kagome lay motionless. Something was wrong here but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She felt... almost connected to Inuyasha, although she didn't know why.

That was when he licked a particularily sensitive spot on her shoulder, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

The miko froze. The last time Miroku kissed her there, her body never reacted so strongly to a mere touch. So why should it be so with Inuyasha? She did not crave his touch. It was Miroku she wanted, not him.

The moment she could no longer feel his hot breath on her neck, she put up hand and let her fingers feel around on her skin. A small shaft of pain shot through her when her fingertips came in contact with the sore area...and she knew.

Without realizing what she was doing, Kagome broke free from Inuyasha's embrace. She sat up, whirled around and struck him hard across the face. "You...bastard!" she shrieked, striking him again on the shoulder. "How... could you?!"

Inuyasha sat up and glared at her as her small fists rained ineffectual blows on his body. When he grew weary of her hitting him, he merely put his hands out and snatched her by the wrists. "How could I? Easy. You belong to me, that's why." He pulled her roughly against him and smiled tightly at her, the tips of his fangs peeking out from beneath his upper lip. "What's the matter, Kagome? Scared?"

The look in her brown eyes told him that she was and his features softened. "You shouldn't be. You shouldn't be afraid of your mate." When the tears came he kissed them away. "You know I'd never hurt you, Kagome. Never."

"You already have," she said miserably, looking away from him.

Inuyasha frowned for a moment, then his face cleared. "Oh, you mean this." He bent his silver head to kiss the marks that were burned into her flesh. "Don't worry about it. The pain will go away in a few days and you'll be able to cover them up easily if you wish."

Kagome shook her head. "No, not that. I didn't mean that." She tried to pull away, but was rewarded with a tighter grasp on her body.

"Well, what did you mean then?" His lips were brushing lightly across her temple.

Her voice trembled. "You took me against my will. You took me from Miroku." This time, she allowed her body to rest against his as she wept uncontrollably. "How c-could you? You know...you _know_... that I love him..."

Inuyasha wanted to shout at her, to tell her not to speak that fool's name, but he wanted to comfort her, too. "You'll forget about him in time, Kagome. I'll make you so happy," he murmured in her ear. "I swear this."

"You can't make me happy, Inuyasha. You aren't Miroku." Her voice was muffled against his chest, but he heard every word.

Hearing Miroku's name caused something within him to snap. He grabbed Kagome by the neck and jumped to his feet. She squealed with fright as he threw her into the pool beside them. His chest heaved angrily as he watched her sink to the bottom. The terror he could sense in her almost pleased him. When she was finally his mate, she would need to be more respectful towards him. No better time to learn than right now, he thought as he knelt down and stared into the clear water.

His keen eyesight could see her figure clearly on the bottom. He frowned and leaned closer to the surface of the pool. What the hell was she doing?

oooo

As she sank into the icy water and stared up at the lone figure at the water's edge, Kagome finally felt the hopelessness of her situation. Inuyasha had marked her. He'd never let her go now. She belonged to him.

Miroku...

When she landed gently on the bottom, she looked around and saw a large rock jutting out close to where she lay. She knew she could never belong to Inuyasha. She knew this. Even if she managed to get back to Miroku, all Inuyasha would have to do is track her down... and she knew that Inuyasha would kill the love of her life.

But she would rather die than be Inuyasha's mate.

She swam closer to the rock and grabbed hold of it, wrapping her arms around it as tightly as she could. Already she could feel the need to take a breath, but she ignored it. There was no way she would live without Miroku.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her lungs burned for oxygen and she felt light-headed. Please Kami, don't let him save me...

oooo

Inuyasha didn't need to see Kagome grabbing the rock on the bottom to know what she was trying to do. He remembered that he was able to sense everything she could feel... and he knew she wanted to die just to get away from him.

Panicked, he gave a shout and dived head first into the cold water. In seconds he reached the semi-unconscious miko and grabbed her around the waist. Making sure she was not still holding onto the rock, he swam up to the surface with her in tow.

Getting out, he lay her down on the grass beside the pool in the same spot they had just been. "Kagome!" he exclaimed, shaking her by the shoulders. Her body flopped around limply as he shook her. "Please breathe, baby, please breathe! C'mon, Kagome!"

Desperately he had shaken her, but she did not respond. He did not know what to do.

_"Kagome!"_

Brushing away his tears of frustration, Inuyasha looked up with surprise. Miroku!

A blast of air filled the small clearing, pushing Inuyasha back on his ass. "What the--!" he roared, seeing Miroku fall to earth, his black hair loose and whipping about hs face. He looked like an avenging angel. From his shoulder, Shippo stared down, wide-eyed.

Miroku and Shippo touched down lightly near them and both dashed over to Kagome. "She's not breathing." Fierce blue eyes shot in Inuyasha's direction. _"Why the fuck isn't she breathing?!"_ roared the livid monk. _"Did you drown her?!"_

"No! I didn't--" began the hanyou angrily, but the anger fizzled out as he looked down at Kagome's still face. Wet, raven locks were plastered to her face. His fingers itched to remove them from her waxy-looking skin.

The houshi bent down to her, as if he were listening closely to her. He tilted her head back, pinched her nose and breathed into her open mouth.

"Oi!" cried Inuyasha. He got up on his feet in a huff.

Miroku positioned himself over Kagome, one hand on top of the other, arms stiff. His hands moved over to the left side of her chest. "Look, I'm trying to save the life which you saw fit to compromise. Stay back," he commanded as he began his compressions. Thankfully he had taken CPR at Kagome's insistence. Little did he know that he would need it to save her life.

He had given her two more breaths and another round of chest compressions when she began coughing up water. He positioned her on her side and made sure she was okay when he sat back on his haunches and breathed a sigh of relief... until he saw the marks on the side of her neck.

Miroku's eyes slid over to where Inuyasha stood. An indescribable rage filled his entire soul. "You... bastard," he ground out, rising to his full height. "What have you done?"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 17

Inuyasha could barely hold back his smug smirk any longer. He'd finally gotten one up on the houshi and he was barely able to contain his glee. "What did I do?" he asked casually. His eyes eagerly watched for every little nuance that flitted across Miroku's face. He was rewarded with a treasure trove of emotions, mostly fury.

"Fuck you, hanyou! You _know_ what you did!" Miroku dropped back down on his knees and pointed to the tiny pinpricks in her flesh. "This! You fucking marked her!"

"Oh, that." Inuyasha flicked a stray lock of hair back over his shoulder, an action reminiscent of his older brother. "Yeah, well, she was mine to begin with, now wasn't she." He tilted his head to the side and regarded Miroku with amusement.

Miroku balled his hands into tight fists. The houshi was beside himself with anger, but Inuyasha didn't care. Miroku was only a wimpy ningen after all.

"Look, Miroku, just stay away from Kagome, alright? She belongs to me." Inuyasha shook himself and sauntered over to stand in front of Miroku. Gold eyes locked on sapphire in a wordless battle. "There will be no more talk of engagements or weddings. She's my mate now and I'll be damned if I let you be alone with her anymore. If she needs to go through the well, I will go with her. You will remain here and try to patch up things with Sango--"

"You can't tell me what to do, Inuyasha," Miroku interrupted on a low growl. "If you think you I want your sloppy seconds, you're very much mistaken."

"Oh come now, Miroku, she's still got several good childbearing years left in her. I'm sure you'll have fine children together."

The houshi's body stiffened. "Do you seriously think I would ever consider taking her back? Have you lost your fucking mind?" he ground out between clenched teeth.

"Well, you know she's still in love with you--"

_"For Kami's sake, shut up!" _roared Miroku. He was shaking with rage.

Inuyasha could almost taste Miroku's frustration. Just the thought that the normally shrewd and quick-thinking monk was at a loss for what to do, filled him with overwhelming satisfaction. At one time, Miroku had been more than a match for him, but it now seemed that that was no longer the case. Miroku was only ningen and ningens were weak. The houshi could never defeat him... he would never be able to.

The hanyou's eyes shifted downwards until they rested on Kagome's slumbering figure and an unpleasant thought struck him. The only reason Miroku hadn't defeated him that one time was because of Kagome's interference. She had risked her life to save his, forcing Miroku to seal his kazaana.

Miroku stood still, watching the look of smug victory creep over the hanyou's face. His fingers itched to knock that look off his face, but he daren't do that. He needed to keep a clear head, damn it. Kami, he wanted to beat the living shit out of Inuyasha. But how? Having the power of air on his side didn't exactly mean he would beat his one-time friend easily. Inuyasha had strength on his side, but at least he knew that the Tetsusaiga couldn't be used against him. He also knew that Inuyasha could smell his indecisiveness and that made him even more unsure of himself. Hiro had told him that he was more than a match for Inuyasha. But right now, he did not believe he was. He was only a mere ningen facing down a hanyou. How could _he_ possibly defeat someone as powerful as Inuyasha? How could he--?

Miroku saw Inuyasha's amber orbs rest on Kagome and his temper flared... until he caught the look of consternation that overtook the look of triumph. Inuyasha had just had a rather unpleasant thought, Miroku realized with some surprise. "Something wrong, Inuyasha?" he asked with a touch of malice. "Smell something bad?"

Inuyasha shot him a scathing look. "You shut up!" he snapped, teeth bared. He heard the houshi keep talking his smack, but Inuyasha was not paying him any mind. He _was_ thinking of Miroku, though, and that damned kazaana. With it, Miroku would be nearly impossible to defeat. Not only that, but Miroku's fighting skills were nothing to laugh off. They were a match for his and the monk had already proven that.

But now... Kagome had sided with Miroku. Before, it had been different. She had been on _his_ side and kept him from being sucked into Miroku's hand. Now that the tables had turned, all Kagome had to do was say one little word, thus leaving him completely vulnerable and defenseless. Kami, that didn't bear thinking about. Needless to say, it would be very bad for him.

The only thing he had going for him was that she was now marked as his. He hadn't been able to complete the mating, but since he had claimed her, he could still be able to control her in small ways. Plus, their minds were linked to one another's, with a bond that could only be broken by death.

His hope restored, Inuyasha looked back up at Miroku. Kagome might _think_ that she loves Miroku, but that would all change, he thought confidently. After all he _was_ the alpha male around here, damn it. Without that cursed hand, Miroku was nothing more than some wimpy little houshi. A wimpy little _ningen_ monk.

One corner of his mouth lifted in a half-smile. What had he to fear from Miroku? Miroku had nothing on him. He could out-run, out-fight and of course, out-live that damned houshi.

"But not out-love him. You could n-never... do that."

Both males started and looked down at Kagome, who was slowly sitting up. They both rushed to her, one on each side of her and dropped to their knees.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. "Are you okay?"

Miroku sent the hanyou a glare before turning his attention back to Kagome. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" he asked gently. "I'm sorry it took so long to find you."

Shippo, who had been watching the scene hiding behind a handy tree stump, hopped onto Kagome's lap, his little face turned up to hers. Worried green eyes searched her face. "Yeah! It was all Inuyasha's fault!" The worry was replaced by disgust and the kitsune pointed an accusing finger at the red-faced Inuyasha.

"Why, you little shit!" snarled the hanyou. His eyes bulged from his head; his veins showed prominently on his smooth, lightly tanned neck.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome admonished sharply, shooting him a warning glare.

Inuyasha immediately slid his bared fangs behind his lips, but he did not bother to hide his displeasure. "I hope you realize that you're mine now," he muttered dispassionately, looking away. He crossed his arms grumpily over his chest.

On the other side of Kagome, Miroku stiffened. "Says who?" His blue eyes narrowed. "You? You put a couple of pricks in her neck, Inuyasha. That doesn't mean squat."

Inuyasha's pale, silvery head snapped around, his eyes blazing. "What it _means_, Miroku, you dumb shit, is that she is _my_ woman until the day she dies."

Kagome gasped and shook her head disbelievingly. Without thinking, she reached a hand out to Miroku, who immediately took it in his, his long fingers curling around it. Her other arm went around Shippo's body and held him close to her. Shippo, like Miroku, could only glare with loathing at the hanyou. Inuyasha stared hatefully at Kagome's little hand clutching at Miroku's. He was staring so hard that he never saw the monk's other hand slip stealthily into the back pocket of his jeans...

Suddenly, a burst of wind came out of nowhere, knocking Inuyasha backwards. When he looked up, he saw Miroku's arms wrap securely around Kagome and Shippo just before some invisible force shot them upwards. With a shout, he jumped to his feet and shot upwards after them, but he was quickly left behind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

High in the air, Kagome clung to Miroku while Shippo clung to her. After a little while, the kit fell asleep.

Kagome studied Miroku's face. So handsome, yet so grim, she thought, running a finger down his cheek to his chin. Stormy blue eyes stared ahead of them. She could almost see his thoughts racing, searching for a solution to this new problem.

"I love you, Miroku," she said, moving up to place a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth.

That was all it took. The monk's concentration broke and he returned the delicate kiss with a hungry, almost vicious, kiss of his own. He pulled her closer to him, seeming not to care if Shippo was squished in the process. Her arms went around his neck while her fingers found their way into his silky black hair and willingly tangled themselves in those soft locks.

A sob wrenched from the young man, who broke the kiss and buried his face against her neck. Kagome could feel the wet heat of his tears slid down her skin. She was unable to hold back her own tears.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome." His voice was a ragged whisper in her ear. "Please forgive me."

"Forgive what?" she countered gently, nibbling on his ear. "You've done nothing wrong."

The wind rushed past them as they climbed higher and went faster. Miroku couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes. He could feel her love for him wash over him like the cool air blowing past them, but he couldn't look at her. It was all his fault, he told himself harshly. If he hadn't been so careless...if only he had been more watchful...

_If, if, if._ He should have known better than to trust that fool hanyou with Kagome. What the _hell_ had he been thinking? Because of his carelessness, Kagome had been marked by Inuyasha and now they would never be left in peace. Inuyasha would never leave them alone... until one day, somewhere in the future, when he was too old to protect her, Inuyasha would come for Kagome and there would be nothing he could do to stop him. Inuyasha would remain young, probably for decades after his own fragile ningen body had turned to dust in his grave.

All the while Miroku was thinking these thoughts, Kagome watched him. She could see the pain and resignation in his eyes. He was weighing his options... and it didn't look good for her. She knew he would give her back to Inuyasha, for she too, knew that Inuyasha would never leave them be as long as she lived.

"I don't want to be with him," she whispered, the wind whipping her words away as soon as she spoke them. But he had heard every word and he grimaced.

"What choice do we have?" he asked dully. "He won't give up until he has you."

Kagome shook her head. "We kill Naraku and then seal the well! He won't be able to follow us then."

"How do you know he isn't still alive in the future?"

"But I don't want to be with him!" she cried petulantly.

Miroku's face hardened. "He's going to come after you, Kagome. You know how relentless he is. He'll track us down and take you away from me."

The miko shook her head. "But you'll protect me, Miroku. Right? I know you won't let him take me away."

A muscle twitched in Miroku's cheek. "He'll wait until I'm too old to keep you from harm. He'll wait until I'm nearly helpless. That's when he'll strike."

Kagome blinked up at him. "But surely by then he wouldn't want me anymore. I'll be old, too." She giggled, causing Miroku to look down at her. "Just think about it," she went on with a grin, "I'll be all gray and wrinkly. I won't be the blushing young maiden you see before you now. My once-firm limbs will have gone soft and jiggly. My hair will be white and stringy--"

The stern look vanished as Miroku burst into laughter. "Okay, okay, I get the picture!" he managed between guffaws. After a minute, he looked down at her, a tender smile on his lips. "Inuyasha may not want you then, but I know I'll always think you are the sexiest woman in the world."

Tears sprang, unbidden, to Kagome's eyes. "Miroku..." she whispered before launching upwards to kiss him.

When he managed to break away, he bent his head to bury his face against her neck again. "I can't lose you," he whispered brokenly. "Kami, I can't..."

"Baby, you won't," she assured him quickly. "I swear to you that you won't."

"I have to defeat him somehow, but I don't know how, Kagome. He's hanyou, you know. How can I possibly defeat someone like him?"

Reaching up, she lightly stroked his hair. "You took him on once before, my love." She brushed his ebony locks out of his eyes. "Where is the fearless houshi I used to admire?"

Miroku shook his head. "He's only a man who's terrified of losing the woman he loves."

"You won't lose me, Miroku," Kagome said, smiling up at him. "I'll be right by your side. Besides, I can still subdue him. If he thinks that just because he bit me, that I won't osuwari him, well, he has another think coming." She sent that thought to Inuyasha, hoping he got the message. A moment later, she found out that he had gotten the message loud and clear. She could feel his irritation and anger as closely as if he were right beside her. He was a very unhappy hanyou.

There was a moment of companionable silence before Miroku exclaimed, "Hey! What do you mean _used_ to admire?" His arms tightened around her and she gave a litle squeak.

"Miroku!" she gasped, hiding her face against his warm neck.

"Well? Out with it, woman."

"Miroku..."

"Kagome..."

"Miroku, I..."

"Tell me now, my love."

Kagome heaved a sigh and rasied her head, her soft brown eyes gazing lovingly up into his impatient blue ones. "I didn't mean anything bad, you know. You've lost your confidence in yourself, but you're a superb fighter, Miroku. It's not as if you've never taken on youkai before. What makes Inuyasha different from any other?"

_'Because he knows he can't win against me,' _Inuyasha thought smugly at her.

_'Shut up, Inuyasha, before we turn around and I give you the osuwari of your life,' _she thought viciously back at him. _'And stay out of my head!' _ Baka...

_'Keh...'_

She blinked and she focused on Miroku, who was shaking his head dejectedly. "I just don't know. He's gotten a lot stronger since that fight."

"And? So have you," she countered. "We've all gotten stronger." Miroku was silent and she went on. "That's not the issue here. Look, don't even think about that right now, okay?"

He nodded and said no more, merely enjoying the feel of his woman in his arms. The warmth of her body and that wonderful, womanly scent of her was driving him wild.

A little while later, they finally reached Kaede's village. Kagome and Shippo were both sound asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sango looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. A slim, kimonoed figure came towards her. Kagura's bare, delicate feet picked their way carefully around the leaves and branches that littered the forest floor.

"There you are, taijiya," Kagura said. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Getting to her feet, Sango turned to face the wind witch. "Why?"

Kagura smiled unpleasantly into Sango's face. "Naraku's been waiting for you. He wants the miko and the jewel." She stared hard into the younger woman's eyes. "He wants them now, so I suggest you get them for him. He doesn't like to be kept waitng."

Fear speared through Sango. Had she gotten in too deep with Naraku? "I need more time, Kagura. Tell him that I need more time."

The red-eyed demoness lifted her arm and tapped the tip of her fan on her chin. "He won't like it."

"Well, I haven't had the opportunity yet," Sango replied snappishly. "He's got to give me more time. She's never alone. Miroku and Inuyasha are almost always with her."

Kagura studied her in silence for a moment, then sighed. "Of course. I don't believe that those two would be very happy to know you had traded the miko and jewel for the monk's curse to be lifted and your brother. Would they?" She gave the taijiya another evil little smile before turning on her heel and walking away.

Sango did not like the look Kagura gave her. She knew she shouldn't trust Naraku and his little sidekicks, but all she wanted was to get her brother back and heal Miroku. She was only doing this for love. Surely Miroku would see this and understand. He of all people would understand why she had done this.

Picking up Hraikotsu, she headed back to the village. There was nothing else she could do for now. With no Kirara, she would never be able to find Miroku, Kagome or Inuyasha. Damn it all...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Not long after leaving the filthy little taijiya to sulk, Sesshoumaru caught a whiff of his repulsive little brother's scent... and he was not alone. The miko was with him.

Instead of leaping into the air, the taiyoukai kept to the ground, ensuring that the hanyou couldn't hear him or pick up his scent. Soon, a different odor reached his supersensitive nose and it made his mouth water. Blood. _Ningen blood_. But that scent of her blood was no longer as wonderful as he remembered. It was now tainted with the scent of his brother.

If Sesshoumaru ever had a reason to smile, it would be now. A brilliant thought had just occurred to him. He now knew how to get the Tetsusaiga.

He was careful to stay downwind when Inuyasha came to a stop. He watched from a safe distance as his brother cuddled with the miko. He nearly laughed out loud when she rebuffed him, but was concerned when the hanyou became angry and threw the girl into the clear pool near them.

_'Baka,'_ he thought as Inuyasha dived down in after her. His little scheme wouldn't work if the girl was dead. He continued to watch as Inuyasha dragged her back up to the surface and his heart froze. She wasn't responding.

A sound from above caused him to look upwards. Sesshoumaru's eyebrows slid down as his keen eyes scanned the skies. Something was coming... and it was coming on the wind.

He soon discovered what it was. Or rather, whom. A strangely clad body fell to earth near Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru saw that it was the houshi from Inuyasha's little group. The young man was holding the young kitsune kit that traveled with them.

The houshi rushed to the miko's side and began doing strange things to her upper body. Was he trying to save her life? Sesshoumaru frowned again. For once, he actually wanted a pitiful ningen life to be saved. As difficult it was to admit it, Sesshoumaru knew that he needed her. At least, for now he needed her.

When the girl began to cough, he suppressed a sigh of relief. Thank Kami.

The heated argument that followed was only slightly amusing. Two strong males fighting over one female... Sesshoumaru had seen this sort of thing many times before, but he actually wondered which one would win. Inuyasha was strong, yes, but so was the monk. Perhaps, just this once, it would be interesting to see who would emerge the victor.

The houshi and miko had their backs to him and Sesshoumaru could see one of Miroku's hands reach around his back and into some sort of pocket. His fingers pulled out something encased in a piece of black cloth. Sesshoumaru's hand reached for Tokijin's handle. Something was about to happen. He could sense it.

A blast of wind knocked Inuyasha over and the houshi grabbed hold of the girl and kit just as Inuyasha looked up. The three shot into the air and flew away. Inuyasha snarled and took off after them. Sesshoumaru followed suit, but remained on the ground.

His brother was soon left behind, but Sesshoumaru dismissed him from his mind. He was no longer concerned with the hanyou; he would deal with him soon enough. It was the girl he wanted.

And it was the girl he was going to get.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 18

Miroku deposited the sleeping Kagome and Shippo in Kaede's hut. They were soon joined by Kirara, who curled up beside them. Miroku went outside to join Kaede, who was having a cup of sake with a friend at a nearby hut.

"Houshi-sama," greeted Kaede. "Did ye retrieve Kagome?"

"Hai," he said, bowing to both elderly ladies. When offered a cup of the potent alcohol, he accepted with a gracious smile. "I never knew you drank this awful stuff, Kaede-sama," he quipped, taking a healthy swig of his sake.

Kaede gave a hearty chuckle. "Occasionally, I do partake of it, Miroku. I was young once, remember." She raised her glass to her lips and gave him a wink over the rim.

Miroku and her friend laughed. As Kaede leaned over to say something to the other woman, Miroku peered out of the hut's open doorway. From where they were, Kaede's tiny home was clearly visible. He could see the doorway, but not inside the hut. A frown furrowed his brow. Perhaps it was unwise to leave Kagome unattended.

"How is our young miko faring?" asked the other woman, whose name for the moment escaped Miroku's memory.

He nodded. "She's fine, just resting," he replied, before launching into a short version of the events of the day. Inwardly, he thought it was amazing, that so much had happened in the space of one day.

The two older women listened with much interest, nodding occasionally while they sipped their potent drinks. Kaede remarked, "Of course, the poor dear. She must be terribly exhausted. We should allow her to rest, ne?"

Once again he nodded and allowed his gaze to travel back over to Kaede's small home, where Kagome and their tiny youkai friends slept.

But nothing happened for the rest of the evening and for this, Miroku was grateful. Long after Kaede had returned to her hut to sleep, Miroku sat outside and kept watch, just in case Sango or Inuyasha returned. Kagome sorely needed her rest, having nearly died twice in such a short span of time. He supposed he should take her back home and not let her return until she was fully rested, but he knew they needed to complete their mission as soon as possible.

Looking down, he stared hard at his cursed hand. He lifted it up close to his face. The kazaana was growing. He could feel it. Just recently he'd noticed that it was becoming larger. He knew that to delay any longer in killing Naraku would mean his death. Sometimes, he could almost hear the footsteps of Death coming up behind him... and that frightened him. Not for himself, of course, but for Kagome. He could not leave her at the mercy of the crazed taijiya or the volatile hanyou.

Releasing a heavy sigh, he leaned back against the frame of the doorway and let his hand drop back down into his lap. Unfortunately, they would all have to band together to rid the world of Naraku once and for all. Unless of course he and Kagome didn't actually need Inuyasha and Sango. That would be something to look into.

A thought struck him. The elf brothers had assisted him once. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask for their help again. After all, what if he and Kagome couldn't persuade the others to return to the group? What would they do then? So far, it seemed as if Kagome and Inuyasha were the ones who would, together, defeat Naraku. Perhaps it need not be that way. Naraku was youkai, after all, was he not? In order for a direct blast from the Tetsusaiga to work, Inuyasha would need Kagome and her purifying miko energy.

Miroku slowly stretched his long legs out before him. If purifying power is what was needed, why add Inuyasha to the equation? Yes, he was powerful and yes, the Tetsusaiga was dangerous to whomever or whatever it was used against. But were Inuyasha and his sword _truly_ necessary in order to defeat Naraku? When it came right down to it, holy energy was the only thing that was needed. Well, that and Naraku's elusive heart.

Taking a deep breath, he got up and stretched, reaching for the stars. Yes, he would ask the elves for their help once again. He must have met them for a reason.

"Miroku? Are you alright?"

A small smile turned his lips up at the corners. He turned to see Kagome peering sleepily out at him from the darkened hut. "Hey you. Did you have a good sleep?"

When he opened his arms, she came to him and put her arms around his waist. Her head rested wearily against his chest. "Yeah, but I'm still kind of tired. Are you coming to bed soon?"

His arms went around her and he kissed the top of her head. "Yes, I was just about to come in. Kagome?"

Her head lifted and her face turned up to his. "Hmm?"

Miroku gave her body a squeeze and shut his eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Miroku."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sesshoumaru watched the touching little scene between the miko and houshi from his hiding place among the trees. Apparently, neither of them cared too much that she had been marked by Inuyasha. In fact, they carried on as if nothing had happened.

Frowning delicately, he turned and stared into the darkness off to his right. Stealthy footsteps alerted him to a presence. The scent of wet inu told him it was his pitiful brother returning to the elderly miko's village. He could almost see the boy's pathetic figure, head bowed, shoulders slumped. _'And,' _he thought rather maliciously, _'that poor, ningen-loving heart, broken into pieces.'_

Sesshoumaru could barely refrain from smirking. Just the thought of a beaten hanyou was almost too much to bear. He had to _really_ fight the urge to walk up to the little bastard and slay him right there on the spot. But no, he would wait. There was yet another blow to deal Inuyasha.

Narrowed, glittering orbs slid over to rest once more upon the sleeping ningen village. _The miko._ To the hanyou, she was priceless. But to him, she was completely worthless other than as something to be traded for his father's death-dealing sword. Would Inuyasha hand over the Tetsusaiga in exchange for his delivering the girl to him?

This time, Sesshoumaru could not hold back his smile, miniscule as it was. He need not change his plan after all. Inuyasha would have no qualms about relinquishing the precious blade. After all, why should he? The girl would be his once more.

But as for the monk...

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. That would be troublesome. Already he had forced Sesshoumaru to wait to take the girl. How aggravating that was! How dare such a meddlesome little peasant stand in his way! It was quite insulting.

A new scent permeated the air, turning his insides. The taijiya, sweat-covered and miserable, was approaching. He looked in the direction of the foul stench, then back at the village. The miko would have to wait for now, since the houshi was no doubt being extremely watchful at present... and of course, so would Inuyasha.

As the ningen female drew nearer, Sesshoumaru sped off. Yes, he thought as he headed back to his home, he would wait until things had calmed. When their guards were down, he would strike.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha lay back against a hard tree trunk at the edge of his forest and stared off into the distance. His eyes never left the little village, which was now completely dark. That told him that all its inhabitants were sleeping.

But he didn't care about ALL the inhabitants. In one of those darkened homes was the only person he truly cared about. No doubt she was sleeping in the arms of another at that moment.

He fought the urge to cry. Kagome was _his_ after all. He had marked her and no matter how far away she could be, they would always be linked together. That thought gave him some comfort and he relaxed slightly.

Before too long, he caught a whiff of his brother's odor and his body tensed. He knew why Sesshoumaru was skulking so close to the village and it sickened him. It was like he was a vulture, hovering around a dying animal.

The bastard was after Kagome. He would take her then exchange her for the Tetsusaiga. With that thought, Inuyasha reached absently for the hilt of his sword. He didn't think he could bear to part with his birthright. But he hated the thought of living life without Kagome even more. He would just need to make sure Kagome was safe from harm.

When Sango's scent reached his nose, he felt Sesshoumaru's presence move away. Good, the bastard was leaving then.

He did not turn when the taijiya's dragging footsteps drew closer and closer, finally coming to a halt beside him.

"Inuyasha," she said, her voice weary.

Inuyasha only grunted in reply, but he growled at her when she sat down heavily beside him. "Oi!" he yelped and pushed her away from him. "What're you doing?!"

The moment those words passed his lips, Sango erupted in heart-wrenching sobs.

Inuyasha flinched and scrambled a little ways away from her, his clawed hand once more on the hilt of his sword. "Oi!" he cried again. "What's the matter you?"

Sango's dark head came up and she stared over at him pitifully. "All I want is for him to love me again. Is that too much to ask?" But she didn't wait for a reply, but instead she reached out for him, as though to embrace him.

He, however, was not feeling it and sprang out of the way. She lay sprawled, face down in the dirt and still sobbing.

Inuyasha looked down wept into the dirt. "You're sick in the head, you know that? Kagome's told me about females like you in her world. They're called psycho bitches."

"Huh?" Getting up into a sitting position, Sango stared up at him. Her face was covered with dirt and tears. "What's a psycho?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Inuyasha gave a snort. "It's a sick, twisted, crazy person." He leaned forward slightly and narrowed his eyes. "Just like you," he finished nastily.

The girl's dark brows snapped down. "I really hate you," she hissed, glaring up at him.

"Keh. Not nearly as much as I hate you." With that, he leapt up into the tree he had been leaning against and settled himself on one of the lower branches.

Below, Sango gave a great sniff, wiped her face off as best she could and sighed. "Have you marked her yet?" she asked him quietly.

The smug reply came swiftly. "You better believe I have."

"How did she take it?"

The occupant of the tree branch was silent for a moment. "I hurt her. I didn't mean to, but I was upset. She kept talking about Miroku..." He trailed off for a moment before continuing. When he did so, his voice had softened. "I didn't realize how wonderful marking her would make me feel. As soon as I felt her blood in my mouth, I felt I could do anything. Like... I was invincible." He paused and shifted slightly on the limb. "I used to wonder why I felt more powerful when she was around. There's something in her that makes me stronger."

Sango couldn't see Inuyasha, but she knew there was a smile on his face. "That just proves the two of you belong together, doesn't it?"

"Of course it does! She's my mate, isn't she? I just wish I hadn't put her through so much. If I had only seen the signs when she was beginning to lose her love for me. If I had, I'd _never_ have touched you, that's for damned sure."

The amount of disgust in his voice caused her to flinch. Once, not so long ago his voice was sweet and loving and the words he spoke so tenderly were just for her. Or were they? Not that it really mattered now, since her heart still belonged to Miroku. But back then, his adoring words had meant alot to her. Now she wondered if, during that time, those words hadn't actually been for her... but for someone else.

"Can I ask you a question?"

A brief silence.

"Yeah."

She went on. "When you said those sweet words to me, were you... were you thinking of her? Of Kagome?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Do you really have to ask that?"

"Just tell me."

"Yes, I was thinking of Kagome. Whenever I looked at you, I saw only her. You have no idea how many times I had to catch myself before I called you Kagome."

A light breeze stirred the branches of the trees, causing the leaves to rustle softly. The chirping crickets were drowned out momentarily by the wind.

When the wind had died down, Sango said coldly, "But you didn't refrain from that the last time."

"No, I didn't. So?"

"Why?"

"Because I was furious at you, furious at Miroku, furious at myself. But mostly I was furious at Kagome for not loving me anymore. I hated her for deserting me for that two-bit houshi; I wanted to hurt her, make her cry... to hurt her as she was hurting me. But as soon as we started having sex, I could only think of her and wishing it was her beneath me. All I could see was her and after I called her name I didn't give a damn if you hated me for it."

Through the darkness, Sango could feel his burning gaze upon her and she shivered.

He continued. "Your feelings were of no consequence to me. They never were. Oh, please! What are you crying for now? You were only using me like I was using you. It was just a revenge thing and you know it."

Getting to her feet, Sango angrily exclaimed, "Why are you being such a bastard to me?"

"Oh, quit your whining, woman. I'm a bastard to everyone. You, of all people, should know that." He laughed. "You're overreacting, Sango."

"You're not being a bastard to Kagome, though," she snapped.

The hanyou stifled a groan at these words. "I... I've been more than a bastard to Kagome. I've been one, especially when she didn't deserve it. Look, do we have to keep talking about this? Hell, do we have to keep talking to each other?! And what the _hell_ were you trying to do earlier? Hug me? Well, you can just forget that idea! I don't want you pressing flesh with me, bitch."

Nodding her head, Sango replied, "Okay. That's just fine with me. I was just upset, is all. I don't want you touching me, either." Bending down, she grabbed up her weapon and hoisted it over her shoulder before walking away in the direction of the village.

Inuyasha continued to sit in his tree and watched her slow progress across the fields. Just before dawn he would go to Kaede's hut and keep watch. He didn't think Sesshoumaru would come for her so soon. Knowing that bastard like he did, Inuyasha knew that his brother would wait until he and Miroku were no longer alert and watchful.

But he _would_ be. For as long as necessary.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 19

Just over a week had passed and a lot had happened. Just as Inuyasha predicted, his asshole brother had not shown his ugly mug anywhere near the village. Nor had he caught a whiff of that bastard's revolting scent. But never did he let his guard down, not even for a moment.

During that time, he and Miroku had come to some sort of temporary truce. Yes, they still hated each other, but their mutual concern for the miko that they loved seemed to override their dislike of the other. The day after Sesshoumaru had appeared, Inuyasha had been the one to approach the houshi, albeit cautiously, and asked if they could talk. Equally cautious, Miroku agreed and they moved away from Kagome, who seemed to be perfectly safe helping Kaede weed her little garden.

Once they were out of earshot, he told Miroku of Sesshoumaru's little nighttime visit the previous evening and what his suspicions were. Miroku had nodded thoughtfully and thanked Inuyasha for sharing the information. There was an uncomfortable pause before Miroku added that they should drop their animosity for each other in order to work together to keep Kagome safe. Inuyasha, who had already thought of that, but didn't like to say anything, agreed.

So it was that the two men, who had once been great friends were once more brought together by the one thing that had torn their friendship apart.

Kagome, for her part, had noticed the hostility between Miroku and Inuyasha had all but gone... or at least, it seemed that way. Whenever she was with Miroku, she felt nothing but jealous anger coming from Inuyasha. At times the feelings would be so strong, she feared that Inuyasha would snatch her up and run away with her again. When that happened, she would go find Kaede and sit with her for awhile. That always made the weird vibes from the hanyou subside. In fact, she sensed nothing but relief from him when she moved away from Miroku.

And of course, there was the time she and Miroku returned to her... their... world. It had been four days since Miroku and Inuyasha had started getting along better, but she was tired of not being able to be with Miroku. She couldn't hold him, kiss him, touch him, without Inuyasha getting pissed off. Looking at him? Forget it. She would only glare at him with enough disgust to let him know how she felt. But his low growls would fill the air and as she was marked by him, the growling forced her to back off and clutch her shoulder. The mark he'd given her burned everytime he was displeased with her. But this time, it had hurt more than ever. She knew that the moment they left, something was going to be destroyed.

Inuyasha's face, as she and Miroku headed off in the direction of the well, looked frightening. He had gone from white, to red, then to purple and she wondered if he was having an apoplectic fit or fixing to have one. Fortunately, Miroku snatched her up in his arms and leapt into the well before she could find out for certain.

Later, back in the present day, Miroku suggested that for the next couple of days, the two of them should relocate to a hotel. Although he never said a word about it, Kagome felt that later on, they would have a very unwelcome and unhappy midnight visitor. Miroku was in no mood to be bothered with him and probably would end up doing something he would regret. Besides, he had something very special planned for his woman.

As she packed their bags, Miroku contemplated leaving a note for the hanyou. He couldn't remember if the white-haired bastard could read or not. He decided to write one anyway, telling him not to wait up for Kagome; that she was a big girl now. He went on to say other things, all of which prompted Kagome to add a line at the bottom: "Please don't destroy the house, Inuyasha!"

After telling her family they were going to go out to dinner, Miroku hurried his little miko into the car and they roared away. As they checked into one of the best hotels in Tokyo (he could afford it, as he'd done many exorcisms on the side and was very well paid for it), they went to their suite (complete with sitting area) and unpacked. He told her to get ready for dinner.

While she was taking a shower, he hurriedly made reservations at a nearby restaurant and at two other places, one of which was to meet a couple of elves that he desperately wished to talk to.

He got in after her while she started getting ready to out. He had wanted to bathe with her, but he was far too nervous. He knew that he shouldn't be, for he already knew the answer, but he was unnerved nonetheless. After a few minutes of mindlessly soaping and re-soaping himself, he rinsed off and got out. She had already gone back into the bedroom to get dressed.

It took him an unusually long time to get dressed, but he wanted to look his best for Kagome. She wore a simple black sheath dress that fell to just above her knees. Her luxurious hair was pulled up, with a few silky tendrils resting lightly against her slender throat. She wore simple pearl earrings and a matching bracelet, but around her neck, hanging from its simple gold chain, was the Shikon no Tama.

After applying her lipstick, she turned to face him. "How do I look?" she asked a little nervously, smoothing her dress down over her hips.

Miroku, who had just finished knotting his black silk tie, came over to her and cupped her face in his hands. "Like perfection itself," he whispered and bent down to kiss her forehead.

She breathed a sigh of relief and reached up to straighten his tie. "And you look like you just stepped out a fashion show, you big hunk," she grinned, looking up at him.

He took her hand in his and they left. During the elevator ride down, Miroku kept his right hand in his pocket. He was afraid he would lose it somehow, or manage to drop it... heaven forbid someone should try to steal it! They'd get sucked into his hand so fast...

They made it to the restaurant without incident, although that did little to settle his nerves. As the host led them to their table, Miroku's other hand didn't leave Kagome's back. He noticed with some discomfort that she was getting alot of attention from many of the male diners.

'Cool it,' he thought to himself as they made it to their table. Just as he had wanted, it was a table set for four and had a bottle of expensive champagne sitting in a little bucket of ice.

After they were seated and the waiter had poured their drinks, Kagome looked over at him questioningly. "Are we have dinner with someone?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "Yes. They'll be a bit late, though. Have a sip, Kagome. It's very good." He raised his glass and tipped it against hers lightly. She smiled in return and raised it to her lips.

"Miroku, this is such a fancy place! Thank you for bringing me here." Kagome reached out and took his hand in hers. She froze when she felt it, for he shook slightly. "Miroku? Doshita? Are you ill?"

Miroku shook his head. "No, I'm not ill. Far from it." All the while, his mind was screaming, '_Now's the time! Do it!' _

Once more, he put his hand into his pocket, hoping to Kami it would be there... and of course it was. His clammy fingers grasped the small velvet box and he pulled it out of his pocket. Nervously, his blue eyes shot to Kagome's face, wanting to see her reaction. Her eyes had widened a little at the sight of the box in his hand. They widened even more when he slid from his chair and down on one knee beside her, holding that precious little velvet container in his hand.

Miroku had to keep reminding himself that she'd already said yes, but he had wanted to do it the right way, the way she wanted. He wanted to let everyone, not just her family, know that he intended to marry this girl. They'd kept it quiet too long. He wanted this to be a surprise, for he knew that she'd always dreamed of being proposed to in this way, with everyone watching. From the look on her face, he'd suceeded in surprising her.

Her shocked eyes went from his face, to the box, then back to his face; her hands went to her mouth as the tears began to fall.

The words that came next seemed to take forever to fall from his mouth and he could sense the other patrons cease their chatter to listen to him say, "Kagome, will you marry me?"

If someone had dropped a pin in that restaurant, it would have echoed. For one heart-stopping moment, he wondered if he'd done the wrong thing. Maybe now wasn't the time. Maybe she really wasn't ready for all this. Maybe she'd never meant to marry him. Maybe it really was the hanyou she wanted...

Kagome's answer was not a verbal one. Instead, a pair of heavenly scented arms had wrapped around his neck and the sweetest, softest pair of lips were crushed against his own. His own arms wrapped tightly around her, squeezing her as hard as he dared.

Time began to normally again and he realized that the entire room had erupted into thunderous applause and cheers, not to mention a few whistles.

As Kagome pulled away he whispered, "So... is that a yes?"

She let out a shaky laugh. "Oh, that was definitely a yes."

After Miroku managed to cease trembling enough to slide the ring on her finger, the noise in the restaurant died down and the humming chatter resumed.

"Ah, we're just in time for the celebration. Congratulations, you two."

The happy couple looked up to see two well-dressed elves standing at their table. Hurriedly, Kagome and Miroku got to their feet and bowed to their visitors.

"Yuki! Hiro! It's wonderful to see you again!" cried Kagome, rushing over to give the elves warm hugs. They returned her embraces just as enthusiastically, although she felt a trifle uncomfortable receiving Yuki's hug. His arms tightened about her rather unnecessarily and she fought the urge to pull away from him too hastily. But despite disliking his touching her body so familiarly, she could not help but feel flattered. He truly was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen.

She was if Miroku had noticed anything, but thankfully he hadn't. He and Hiro were exchanging pleasantries and laughing.

As they took their seats, Miroku took Kagome by the hand. "Darling, I asked Yuki and Hiro here for an important purpose. Seeing as how Inuyasha has upset you lately, I was hoping to do more than just formally propose to you this evening."

Kagome looked confused and he went on.

"I want to marry you... tonight. Hiro and Yuki have already agreed to act as our witnesses. What do you say, Kagome?"

"Get married? Tonight? I... Are you being serious?" She looked over at their handsome dinner companions who grinned and nodded. Why else would Miroku ask the elves to be here? "Well...okay, Miroku. Let's get married tonight," she agreed and squeezed her beloved's hand.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Two hours later, Kagome wed Miroku in a quiet little ceremony. Miroku vowed to have a bigger, more traditional wedding later on for Kagome's family's sake. But right now, all that mattered was that they become united in the eyes of Kami-sama.

When they were finally married, the couple turned to thank their spur-of-the-moment witnesses. The elves smiled happily at the newlyweds and offered their congratulations. The brothers had been more than happy to be of use to the young couple. Already, they had seen the houshi's devotion to the little miko and were glad that they had decided to marry.

After the priest left the foursome alone, the elves blessed them. When Hiro touched him, Miroku felt stronger; his powers flowed like quicksilver through him. After it was over, he shot a questioning glance at Hiro, who smiled benevolently at him. "You wished to ask us for assistance in order to defeat your greatest enemy... and we have granted your wish. In order to stop evil, you must fight it with good. Being what you are, a miko and a houshi, each of you are the embodiment of holiness. Down through time, your ancestors have no doubt fought evil as well. You were born to fight; it is in your blood."

"But you must hurry," Yuki broke in quickly, his green eyes resting solemnly on Miroku's right hand. "Time is running out."

Kagome let out a gasp and whirled around to face her new husband. "Miroku, is this true?" she asked, taking his cursed hand in hers.

Heaving a sigh, he nodded. "Yes, it's true."

"But why? Why didn't you tell me the kazaana was getting bigger?" she cried fearfully, her hand reached out and clutched at his lapel. "You should have told me, Miroku!"

"Did you think I wanted to worry you?" he asked, gathering his weeping wife in his arms. "After everything that's happened, what with Sango being a bitch and Inuyasha being Inuyasha... Damn it, I just couldn't bring myself to upset you as well."

The soft chuckle from Kagome made Miroku frown. He pulled away from her slightly and studied her tear-stained face. "Kagome? Doshita?"

Shaking her head, she wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands and gave him a watery smile. "Nothing. I just thought it was funny how you were being so considerate of my feelings when it's you who's ---" She stopped just as her face crumpled. "...when _you're_ the one who's going to die!" she sobbed, voice breaking horribly.

Grabbing his nearly hysterical wife and clutching her to his chest, Miroku looked over at the elves. To his surprise, they were smiling tenderly at the both of them and Miroku knew that everything would turn out alright. The sensation warmed him from the inside out, setting his heart and soul at perfect ease.

Kagome's sobs instantly subsided when she sensed the change in her spouse and glanced up at him. Not a word was spoken; he only smiled at her with such comforting warmth, that her sadness and worry melted away in the space of a breath.

"Do not worry, little miko," Hiro remarked kindly. He put out a hand and lightly touched her head. "You and Miroku will have a good life and have lovely children." His dark eyes darted towards his brother, who gave a nearly imperceptible nod.

"Really?" Kagome asked hopefully, turning to look at him. "We'll live to see those days?"

Yuki added, "Of course you will. Come, now Kagome. We have some presents to give you." He held out a hand to her.

Readily, she took it and departed with him, leaving Hiro and a puzzled Miroku alone. He'd seen the subtle looks that had passed between the brothers.

"What's going on, Hiro?" Miroku asked warily.

Without beating around the bush, the elf turned to him with such a grave countenance that it gave Miroku pause.

"Oh Kami," Miroku muttered breathlessly, "we _are_ going to die."

Hiro shook his head emphatically, sending his shining brown curls swaying. "No, no. You will _both_ live. That's not what was worrying us, though I suspect that it is a subject which has already crossed your mind."

Miroku looked puzzled and Hiro sighed. The elf raised a hand and tapped his index finger on a spot joining his neck and shoulder. "The mating mark," he explained as the comprehension dawned on the younger man's face. "I noticed the change in Kagome almost immediately, slight though it is. The marks have healed up well, but you can still see the tiny pricks if you look hard enough."

The houshi went to the nearest pew and sat down heavily upon it. "I knew it. He'll never leave us in peace, will he?"

The elf joined him on the pew, turned to him and grasped his shoulder reassuringly for a moment. "Honestly, I don't see that happening." He was silent for a moment then added, "It was Inuyasha, wasn't it?"

Covering his face with his hands, Miroku nodded slowly. "By the time I'd caught up to them, he'd already marked her..." His voice trailed off.

"Did he mate her?" Hiro asked quietly, to which Miroku shook his head.

"No, thank kami, I got there before he could do anything else other than attempt to drown her. Other than that, Inuyasha and I have been worried for Kagome's safety lately." Miroku brought his head up and looked over at Hiro. "Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshoumaru. We suspect that he wants Kagome in order to exchange her for Inuyasha's sword."

Hiro appeared to mull this over. "Sesshoumaru," he murmured softly. He stood up and took a few steps, keeping his back to the houshi. "Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, lord of the Western lands."

"How do you know that?" Miroku was startled. There was no way Hiro could have met Sesshoumaru, unless...

Thoughtful brown eyes turned back to gaze at his companion over his shoulder. "My brother and I have... _encountered_... that particular youkai before. He is not the most hospitable creature we have ever met. "

"That, he is not," agreed Miroku wholeheartedly.

Hiro seemed to muse over yet another matter and lifted a hand. "Oh, by the way, Yuki and I do know about the well. We have been watching Kagome's comings and goings through it and before you ask why, it's because we have sensed her power since the day she was born." He grinned at Miroku. "That's why we know the two of you will defeat your enemies. But that's not all I wished to say to you, Miroku. I don't think that I need to tell you to keep a close eye on Kagome. Not only from Sesshoumaru, but from Inuyasha as well. Nothing will keep him making her his own. Nothing, except maybe..."

"Except? Except what?" Miroku asked, his voice full of desperation. He got to his feet. "I'll do anything."

The sly look on the elf's face perturbed Miroku and for some horribly strange reason, he felt himself blush furiously under Hiro's gaze. Reaching into his robes, Hiro drew out a small clear vial containing pale pink liquid. He handed it to the scarlet-faced houshi. "There _is_ a way to put off a youkai from completing a mating ritual."

Hearing that, Miroku took the vial without hesistation. "And that is? I'd do anything to keep her from him."

"Well, I'm certainly relieved to hear that, Miroku. But unfortunately, it's only a temporary fix to a permanent problem, although it _will_ get the hanyou off your back for some time." He paused for effect, then grinned. "You must get her pregnant, my boy."

"Eh?!" The houshi's face shifted to even more deeper shades of embarrassed while one of his eyebrows twitched badly. When he was finally able to speak, he sputtered, "I s-see. Sooo, exactly _what_ is in this bottle?"

Hiro chuckled. "It's a fertility potion. It sort of speeds up the conception process. I figured it would be wise to give you this. Seeing as how Inuyasha made off with Kagome, I whipped up this concoction. I just didn't know when I would be able to give it to you. Use it tonight and remain hidden until you return to the well. I'm afraid the hanyou will be extremely displeased when he finds out, but by then it will be too late."

Miroku's face finally returned to its normal hue as he got over the initial shock of Hiro's words. He firmly reproached himself for the absurd way he had reacted to the elf's suggestion. He, of all people, should have been the _least_ embarrassed at the mention of such a topic. After all, how many times had he asked some poor unsuspecting female to bear his child?

But this time it was no ordinary female; it was Kagome. He supposed he felt strangely about it because he was now faced with the actuality of such an act. This time, he would ask her in earnest, and he knew she would say yes and mean yes. This time, he would not receive the usual giggles and cries of, "Oh, houshi-sama!"

This time... it would be for real. And for once, he would truly mean it. He had been waiting a long time to finally start a family with Kagome. _His_ Kagome.

Straightening, he pocketed the small bottle and eyed the silent elf squarely. "How do I... uh... I mean, _we_ use it?"

Hiro replied, "It has a rather peculiar taste, so I suggest drinking it in some champagne. Give Kagome half of it, and you, the other half. You may tell her about it if you wish, but personally, I suggest that you not say a word. Kagome would probably not want to conceive a child for the sole purpose of thwarting an overzealous hanyou."

"No, she wouldn't," agreed Miroku. "She'd rather allow Inuyasha to take her than put a child through that kind of stress." Patting the pocket containing the pink potion, he thanked Hiro before asking curiously, "Oh, by the way, when _did_ the two of you meet up with the ice prince?"

"Sesshoumaru, you mean?" Hiro rubbed his chin and frowned slightly. "Hmmm... it's been at least a century and a half, I believe," he finished thoughtfully as the two left the chapel.

Upon hearing this news, Miroku froze. "Are you kidding, Hiro? He survived that long?"

Hiro nodded. "Oh, yes. He hasn't age a day since. Remarkable creatures, youkai."

This time, the houshi grabbed onto Hiro's sleeved arm. "Wait a minute! Are you saying... that he's still alive?"

"Who's still alive?" came a rather lazy sounding voice from the double-door entrance. It was Yuki, who had just brought Kagome back inside.

Their arms were loaded with brightly colored packages and Miroku couldn't miss the lovely flush on his bride's cheeks. When he looked at Yuki, he felt his as though someone had rubbed his fur the wrong way. He knew he shouldn't hate Yuki, but the bastard looked a little too smug and self-satisfied for his own good. Had he done something to Kagome while they were out? Miroku clenched his cursed hand into a tight fist. His fingers itched to unleash the kazaana, and suck that sleazy sonofabitch into--

Hiro hailed them. "Yuki, Kagome. I see you've returned. Kagome, I do hope you that you and your new husband enjoy your gifts, not to mention your lives together."

Kagome flashed Hiro a bright smile. "Oh, we will! Thank you so much, Hiro! We will! I know we will." She turned her grin on her husband, who managed a tight smile in return.

In actuality, Miroku didn't want to smile. All he wanted was to strangle the fair haired elf... before sucking that sleazy sonofabitch into his hand. What was worse... he'd noticed that Yuki's eyes hadn't left Kagome the whole time they'd been in the room. It wasn't only his eyes that remained on his wife. The elf's free hand was constantly touching some place on Kagome's body.

As for Hiro, he was well aware of Miroku's tensed body and the reason for it. Suppressing a groan, he admonished sharply, "Oi, Yuki. Back off. Kagome belongs to someone else, ne?"

Heaving a devastated sigh, Yuki took a step away from the confused miko and quickly changed the subject before she could ask what Hiro meant. "Whom did you say was still alive, Hiro?" he asked, forcing his gaze on his brother's face rather than lingering on the blushing beauty beside him.

Frowning at Yuki's half-hearted attempt to stop staring at Kagome, Hiro replied, "Sesshoumaru."

Yuki's nod sent his sun-kissed locks swaying. "Oh yeah, Mr. Friendly! What about him? We saw him just last week, didn't we, Hiro?"

Hiro acknowledged this and went on, "Yes, that's right. I'm sure you remember Inuyasha, Yuki? Well, those two are brothers."

Green eyes widened in surprise.

"Half-brothers," corrected Miroku.

"Of course, forgive me. Half-brothers," amended the dark elf with a small bow. When he straightened, he saw with irritation that Yuki was again eyeing Kagome as a cat eyes a wounded bird. "Ahem. Shall we put these two into a cab and send them to their hotel? I'm quite sure the newlyweds want to be alone now." He took the gifts that Yuki was still holding and handed them over to Miroku. The houshi was staring daggers at Yuki, while Yuki was staring daggers at Hiro.

Once the houshi and his miko bride turned to exit the building. Hiro brought a hand up and smacked Yuki on the back of his golden head. _"Bakayaro!" _he hissed in Yuki's ear. Yuki's only reply was to stick his tongue out at him in retaliation.

A few minutes later, the couple was on their way back to their hotel after saying their goodbyes to the elves. Kagome leaned happily against her husband's broad shoulder and sighed contentedly. "I'm so glad we did this, Miroku. Do you know, I feel stronger? Whatever the elves did to us was amazing."

Miroku nodded absently, remembering that it was the hentai elf that had blessed Kagome. He scowled at the thought, all the while mentally cursing the man. He'd seen the way the fair elf had acted towards Kagome, the way he had looked at her... and for a moment he had seen Inuyasha standing in Yuki's place, sneering back at him.

"Bastard," he muttered darkly. Unconsciously, the arm that was wrapped around Kagome's waist, tightened until she squeaked in protest. Instantly he loosened his grip and apologized. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yes. What's wrong, Miroku? Are you thinking about Inuyasha again?" she asked as their cab came to a stop at the entrance of their hotel.

They got out before he answered. "Not exactly," he answered shortly, helping her gather their packages.

She didn't ask him anything else although she couldn't help but wonder just _what_ he was thinking about. They made it up to their room in silence and while she was setting her impromptu wedding gifts down, Kagome was snatched up and carried over to the sofa.

Within minutes they were all over each other. Clothes were hastily removed and tossed aside in a frenzy.

Just as Miroku situated himself between her thighs, Kagome cried out in pain. Jerking back hard into the cushions, she grabbed her shoulder; her face was twisted in agony. "He... he's here!" she ground out through clenched teeth.

For a moment, Miroku could only stare helplessly at Kagome's pain-wracked figure writhing before him. Never had he enountered such a mood killer, he thought, not knowing whether to cry or murder the one responsible. After a second, he came to his senses and gathered his wife in his arms. He took her over to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed. As he did so, his eyes went to the balcony doors. Good, they were shut.

"Sweetheart," he began, leaning over and cupping her face in his hands, "did you pack my fudas?"

Squeezing her eyes shut against the pain of her mark, Kagome managed a nod. Miroku gave a sigh of relief. He quickly put on his robe, which lay on the end of their bed and went to retrieve his fudas. Praying over them, he placed them on the room door, as well as the balcony doors. One never knew with an enraged Inuyasha. But even so, should Inuyasha actually manage to track them down, he'd never be able to cross the threshold. Or any _other_ entrance of his own making.

Satisfied that the two of them were safe from any attack, real or hypothetical, from Inuyasha, Miroku finally remembered the little vial given to him by Hiro. He studied the pale rose-tinted liquid for a moment, then looked over at the huddled figure of Kagome on the bed. He hated to be callous, but now was the perfect time to put the liquid in something to drink. The champagne! It was on one of the beside tables, resting comfortably in a bucket of ice.

"Sweetheart? How are you feeling?" he asked, pouring the golden, effervescent liquid into two glasses. The pink mixed into the gold, which promptly vanished into the champagne.

Kagome managed to turn over and sit up, facing him. "Miroku?"

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Sitting down beside her, he pulled her to him and carefully examined the mark. He drew in his breath with a hiss as he caught sight of the angry red marks. "Kami... does it still hurt?"

She nodded. "Mmm. A little. He... he found the note, I think. There was so much rage, so much anger..." Her voice trembled and faltered.

Miroku groaned and held her close. "If he really loved you, he wouldn't let you feel so much pain. Can you sense if he's gone?"

Again, she nodded. "Yeah, he's gone. He sent me a message for you, Miroku. He said that if you so much as touched me, he would kill you the moment you return through the well with me." Her body began to shake. "But he won't kill you. I know he won't." Moving away from the circle of his arms, she pulled back and looked at him. "You are just as skilled a fighter as he is and I believe, wholeheartedly, that you could whip his ass any day of the week." Her lips curved up into a tremulous smile and her chocolate-tinted eyes shined at him, tiny tears clinging to her long lashes.

Her smile melted Miroku's insides and all he could think of was that the woman he loved more than anything was completely naked. He very nearly forgot the champagne, but it was Kagome herself who reminded him. "Well? I'm thirsty, Miroku. Aren't you going to offer me a glass of bubbly?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is soooo not mine!

Chapter 20

It was nighttime and Inuyasha was miserable. Hell, he was _beyond_ miserable. Utterly downtrodden? Possibly. After all, he felt as though someone wearing stone shoes had trodden all over his already bruised heart.

He sat motionless, slumped quite pathetically against one side of the well, inwardly debating whether or not to go back and destroy Kagome's house any damn way. At this point, he was _quite_ prepared to go against Kagome's plea in the letter Miroku had written to him. Remembering the contents of that letter had sent his anger level to its boiling point. Finding it had not been difficult, for no doubt Miroku made sure it was placed exactly where he would find it easily.

Earlier that day, after watching Miroku take off with _his_ woman through the well, Inuyasha had stormed off and had a massive one person sulk-fest. But eventually all that bottled emotion made him tired, so he decided to take a short nap. The short nap, however, turned into a five hour sleep-a-thon and him into a raging bull when he discovered that the sun had long since vanished.

Furious with himself for oversleeping, he raced for the well and dove in. Zooming out on the other side, he made a mad dash for Kagome's house only to find... that it was empty. Empty and dark.

Clenching his fists, he leapt up to Kagome's window and tried it. It opened easily, which was strange, seeing as how Kagome had taken to locking it if she and her family were away. Knowing that something wasn't right, he inched closer to her window. He was about to put his leg inside the room when his eyes caught something white flutter on the windowsill.

Looking closer, he saw that it was paper and it was attached, with something that Kagome had once said was called 'tape', to the sill. Carefully, he removed the paper and entered the room to turn on the light. He blinked furiously for a moment before turning his attention to the paper in his hand.

By the time he'd read half of Miroku's tirade, it had taken all his willpower to not destroy Kagome's room. Then his eyes fell to the last line on the paper and pain slashed across his chest. He dropped to his knees on the floor, his heart sinking into his belly. All the rude things the houshi had written to him hadn't hurt him. Nothing Miroku could ever say to him could. Make him mad, yes, but not hurt him. However, there _was_ one thing in that letter that cut him deeper than any blade forged by Totosai... There was a small set of letters, written in Kagome's dainty handwriting, telling him, _begging him_, not to destroy her house.

The letter fluttered to the floor unheeded as Inuyasha sat there, unmoving, in the middle of Kagome's tidy little bedroom. All around him were her things: her clothes, her furniture. Everything in here smelt of her; everywhere he could feel her very essence. He tried very hard to ignore the undercurrent of Miroku's stench that weaved in and out of her lovely aroma. But he couldn't ignore the heavy sensation in his chest.

Kagome had known Miroku had written that letter. She had let him write that letter. She had even _added_ on to that letter. Was she trying to shove the knife in deeper? Hurt him even more than he was hurting already? Inuyasha knew that he hadn't been the best of friends with her lately and that he deserved everything bad he had coming to him. But... but how _could_ she?

Oh, Kagome! She didn't even care that Miroku had said those things to him, being far more concerned about her house than his feelings.

Then he remembered that she was with _him_ and decided he should track them down. But before he leapt out of the window, he took the paper that had fallen from his hands and slashed it to pieces. It fluttered down like snow on the floor in the middle of her room, then turned his attention to more pressing matters... like beating down some houshi ass.

The runaway pair's scents were still lingering, but fading fast. Inuyasha managed to follow it, along the rooftops of buildings, to a busy intersection but there it ended. With a guttural growl, he slammed his fist into the roof of the building he was on, but bounded away back the way he came before anyone spotted him. Returning to the shrine, he fought the urge to demolish her house just because he could. His wrathful feelings sped through him and he wanted to hurt someone. Maim them... _kill them_. That bastard had stolen his chosen one, but the thought that she went willingly with him... He'd never felt so helpless.

Kagome, oh sweet Kagome, how could you?

All he could see was _him_ holding her, kissing her, touching her. Touching what didn't belong to him.

He felt something dark surge forward inside him, but was quickly shoved back. The Tetsusaiga was glowing at his side and Inuyasha realized that his youkai had tried to break free, but the sword had prevented it. Damn it, he thought helplessly. If he'd let his youkai through, they would have been able to hunt Kagome down.

The darkness leapt forward again and again did the sword's power shove it back. Inuyasha fell down on all fours, squeezing his eyes shut against the momentary pain. He panted, his sweat mingling with his tears as they rolled together down his nose and splashed onto the pavement. Beaten he might be now, but not for long. That mark would stay with her for the rest of her life. Nothing would remove it, not even the ravages of time. She belonged to him. He had marked her and she belonged to him, body and soul.

Kami... the fact she'd run off with Miroku had hurt so much. The only person capable of causing him pain had done so. But he for all that, heaven help him, he still loved her.

Once more did the thought of Kagome in Miroku's arms flash in his mind and he growled. He concentrated all his anger on her, so that there would be no doubt she could feel it through her mark.

_...and she did. _Inuyasha sensed her agony and he revelled in it. Good. She was hurting and he was glad. Let her have a taste of what he was going through right now. He let her feel it for a couple of minutes, sending her a not-so-subtle message for that conniving monk and returned back to his time.

Inuyasha heaved an impatient sigh as the eastern skies began to lighten. He wished he'd stayed to hunt them down, but he knew it would be nearly impossible, as he was still mostly unfamiliar with her city. It would take him forever to find them and no doubt that Miroku would have made sure they couldn't be found.

No, he would just have to wait until they returned.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sun rose gently over Tokyo in lovely hues of purple and blue, with splashes of pale rose. But nature's magnificent display had gone unnoticed by a certain newlywed couple.

Miroku and Kagome were fast asleep in a tangle of arms, legs and sheets, completely worn out from the previous night's activities. By the time the sun's rays shone brightly through the windows, Miroku stirred. His dark blue eyes fluttered open and immediately shifted downwards to gaze at the sleeping bundle of woman in his arms. Kagome sighed in her sleep and Miroku felt the need to ravish her all over again.

He groaned softly. What the hell was in that potion? If it _was_ the potion, it was making him so incredibly--

"Miroku?"

Miroku started. Kagome's body turned over in his arms and she stared sleepily up at him. He groaned again. This woman was so hot, so devastatingly sexy... and of course, he didn't hold back. Whatever Hiro had put in that potion, it was pure magic and there was no way he would let it go to waste.

Some time later, Miroku was awakened by Kagome jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom. He sat bolt upright and watched her disappear into the bathroom, quickly shutting the door behind her. He lay back against the headboard to wait for her to return. While his mind went back over the events of last night, the sound of retching came from the direction of the bathroom.

He frowned and quickly got out of bed. "Kagome?" He made his way to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Honey, are you okay?" Another bout of retching was his answer. Miroku tried the door knob, but it was locked.

There was silence for a few minutes before the toilet flushed. followed by the sound of running water from the faucet. He knocked again. "Kagome?"

Her voice was shaky. "Um... just a minute, Miroku. I'll be right there."

Miroku turned away and went straight to the phone to call Hiro. He hadn't been told that there would side effects.

Thankfully, it was Hiro who answered the phone. "Hello?" came the elf's sleep-filled voice.

"Hiro, this is Miroku." He lowered his voice as he took the phone out onto the balcony, forgetting that he was completely naked. "You didn't tell me there would be side effects. She's just run to the bathroom to throw up and I've been feeling as if I can't get enough of her. What exactly did you put in there?"

Hiro was silent for a moment, yawned, then chuckled. "Well, technically, the potion itself doesn't have side effects although it obviously _does_ have after-effects. It has only one purpose, Miroku, and that is to speed up the fertilization process. As to your concern, that is all your doing. You are just incredibly attracted to your wife." He laughed again.

"Oh." Miroku sighed with relief. He'd hoped that it hadn't been from the pink draught. He wouldn't want to feel such passion for her only because he'd taken a special drug. "That's terrific news, Hiro. But what about Kagome's problem? Will she be okay?"

Another chuckle. "She's just fine, Miroku. Normally, morning sickness doesn't last very long--"

"What?!" yelped Miroku, his eyes widening with alarm. He shot a glance back into the room to see if she had heard his outburst. Satisfied that she hadn't, he went on a little more quietly, "Morning sickness? Are you saying... I mean, Kagome is... I mean..." The weight of the situation finally settled fully on his shoulders and he leaned heavily against the balcony rail. "Oh...my...kami..." One hand gripped the railing, the knuckles turning white. "Already?" he squeaked.

"Yep. She's pregnant, my friend." When Miroku did not reply, Hiro added, "Kagome is safe from Inuyasha for now. That _is_ what you wanted, right?"

The houshi ran a trembling hand through his already mussed hair. "Yes. Yes, of course it is, Hiro. Kami, I just never... I mean... Whoa." A flash of movement from inside the room drew his attention. Kagome was slowly putting on her robe; her face was very pale. But when she looked over at him, she gave him a beautiful smile as she tied the sash around her waist. Her hands slid down the front of the robe, smoothing it out and Miroku felt his heart swell. She was pregnant! She was carrying his child at this very moment!

He couldn't hold back his grin. "I'm going to be a dad," he whispered excitedly. "Hiro... I'm going to be a dad!" Still watching his wife, who had turned and bent over to pick something up off the floor, he felt as though he would explode. "Excuse me, Hiro, but I'm feeling incredibly attracted to my wife again. I'll call you later."

Hiro laughed heartily and said goodbye. Miroku hung up and strode inside. He tossed the phone onto the sofa and swept a startled Kagome into his arms, taking her back to bed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hiro replaced the phone in its cradle just as a grumpy Yuki schlepped his sleepy way into the kitchen. "Who the fuck was that at this unkami-like hour," he muttered peevishly, heading for the coffee pot. Upon reaching it, he let loose a roar of "Son of a bitch!" He had just discovered that the pot was empty. His hand, complete with coffee pot, rose in the air; his arm cocked back to chunk it across the kitchen.

With a yelp, Hiro snatched the precious glassware from his irate brother's hand. "Please don't destroy the pot again, Yuki! I need coffee, too," he pleaded and clutched the pot to his chest while backing away.

Yuki snatched his pack of smokes off the counter and viciously lit one. "Then how about starting up a pot," he snarled, baring his teeth at Hiro, "before I get really nasty." His eyes glittered dangerously out from his unruly golden locks.

Turning away to run some water into the pot, Hiro muttered under his breath, "Too late."

"What was that?" Yuki's voice was hard.

"Nothing." Hiro busied himself with the coffee maker.

"Huh. Who the hell was that on the phone?"

After opening the kitchen window to allow the smoke from Yuki's cigarette to drift outside, Hiro grabbed a frying pan from the drying rack beside the sink. "Miroku," he said shortly.

Yuki went to the fridge to grab some eggs and other ingrediants so his brother could make omelettes. Hearing the houshi's name brought a frown to his perfect face. "Why'd he call? Shit, he got your blessing last night _and_ that gorgeous wife to boot. Sheesh, what more does he fucking want?"

Hiro opened a drawer and drew out his cutting knife. With a scowl, he pointed it at Yuki's face. "Will you stop acting like that? For pity's sake, Yuki, one would think you'd been dating the girl for years and she dumped you at the last minute just to marry him out of spite. Quit being so...so...disagreeable!" He grabbed an onion and brought the knife down with a vicious chop at the hapless vegetable.

"Pfft," returned Yuki with sniff. By now, the kitchen was filled with the aroma of coffee and he sighed with relief. "Well, whatever. You know I'm difficult in the mornings until I've had my coffee," he said, pouring himself a generous cup of the dark brew as Hiro chopped swiftly.

"Difficult my ass," Hiro retorted, reaching for the eggs. "You're a bloody monster."

There was complete silence while Yuki sipped delicately at his coffee. The caffeine was kicking in and he felt at peace with the world. Setting his cup down and stubbing out his cigarette, he stood behind Hiro and wrapped his arms about his brother's shoulders. "You love me. Admit it." His face was side by side with Hiro's as he watched his brother work on breakfast.

Hiro grabbed a green onion and whacked Yuki in the face with it. "Get away from me, baka!" he commanded with a laugh and began cracking eggs into a glass bowl. Yuki sighed and moved away.

Watching his brother begin to beat the eggs, Yuki picked up his cup again and took a small sip. "Well? What _was_ he calling for? Didn't know where to stick it? He had all damn night to figure it out. The least he could have done was called _me_. I would have gladly shown him how to--" He left the sentence unfinished, as Hiro's back stiffened.

A groan erupted, bringing Hiro's arm to a halt. "That was such a vulgar thing to say, Yuki." He turned to face his brother. You really _can't_ stand it, can you?"

"Stand what?" Yuki asked innocently and tipped his cup upwards a little bit.

"Don't act like you don't know." Hiro continued to beat the eggs. "She didn't want you and now you're just upset that she didn't faint dead away when you turned on the charm. Not _every_ woman you meet finds you irresistable, you know."

Yuki smirked into his cup. "Of course they do, Hiro. I think that you're just jealous of my amazing good looks. Women just can't get enough of me and Kagome is no exception."

"You are full of shit, Yuki." Hiro poured the egg mixture into the frying pan. "You're just a walking... bag... of... shit." He glared over his shoulder at his brother.

"I knew it. You _are_ jealous of me." Yuki gave a delighted laugh. "I just knew it."

Hiro grabbed a spatula out of a drawer and hurled it in Yuki's direction. It hit the blonde directly in the middle of his forehead, then dropped right into his coffee cup with a splash, with the long handle sticking straight up out of the cup. "If you want to be unpleasant, then you can be unpleasant all alone. I'm going back to bed. Don't burn the eggs, huh?" With that, Hiro stormed out of the kitchen and returned to his bedroom. Yuki's laughter followed him all the way.

Once at his bedroom door, Hiro turned and glanced back in the direction of the kitchen. "Oi!" he called out.

"Yeah." There were sounds of the spatula scratching lightly against the pan.

Hiro smiled. "That phone call from Miroku..."

The scraping sounds stopped and were followed by a short, tense silence. "What about it?"

The dark-haired elf could almost see Yuki standing in front of the stove, his head turned just slightly, one perfectly shaped pointed ear cocked to hear him better. "Miroku called to ask why his wife was throwing up."

There was a loud clatter as something metal hit the floor, immediately followed by a shout. Hiro waited patiently for Yuki to come bolting out of the kitchen. He didn't actually bolt; he hopped out, his right hand clutching his left foot. "What? Already? But how?" The horrified look on his face was priceless.

"Heh." Hiro gave his brother a sly smile.

Yuki tenderly lowered his foot. "You didn't."

"Oh, I so did."

"You gave him the fertility potion?" cried Yuki dismally. His gaze slid to floor, then shot back up angrily. "You just didn't want me to have a go at her first, did you?" he yelled accusingly.

Hiro sighed. "Wrong. I didn't want you to have a go at her at _all_. You're such a pig, Yuki. Can't you, for once, _not_ think about bedding the wife of another man? Huh? Kagome had no interest in you--"

"How the hell would you know that? I wasn't even given a chance to put any of my moves on her!" With a huff, Yuki crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant child.

Groaning and shaking his head reproachfully, Hiro gave Yuki a dirty look. "You're an elf, for pity's sake! Elves are not supposed to be common, ill-mannered barbarians who think and behave like lechers, Yuki. Why can't you control your urges to sleep with women who are already taken?"

Sashaying down the hall, the injured foot apparently long forgotten, Yuki came to a stop before Hiro. He smiled saucily in his little brother's face. "I can't help it if they want me, Hiro. As for the little miko, I admit she has me puzzled." He frowned slightly. "She didn't react to me as I expected. Very odd."

"Hmph. Very. I'm just thankful that you withheld your unrestrained animal urges while the poor girl was ill. That would have been in very poor taste."

Yuki looked shocked. "Hiro! Credit me with _some_ sense! I _can_ be sensitive of the needs of others when it's required of me. Besides, I actually felt compassion for her. I'm glad she's much better now, although I figured that she'd be able to thank me properly for helping to save her life--"

Outraged, Hiro slammed the bedroom door in Yuki's smug face.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine!

Chapter 21

Two peaceful days had passed since Miroku had discovered his wife's condition from Hiro. He decided not to say anything to Kagome, wanting her to discover it for herself. On the second day before they returned to the shrine, the couple stopped by to see the elves.

Hiro was delighted to see them both; Yuki was delighted to see Kagome. He had managed, just barely, not to look askance at her abdomen. Only a few minutes earlier while he had been in the kitchen making chocolate chip cookies, Hiro had rushed in just as Yuki was deciding to start another batch. Hiro said that Kagome and Miroku were on their way to visit them.

When Yuki had been about to express his delight in seeing the young miko again, Hiro had brutally pinched Yuki on the arm and threatened to shave his brother's lovely golden head in his sleep if he so much as breathed a word of her being pregnant. Then he pinched Yuki again and added, "If you so much as _look_ at Kagome the wrong way, you _know_ what will happen to your pretty ass."

Yuki paled beneath his golden tan. "Not... the green testicles again," he gulped.

"Yes, the green testicles again. _You have been warned_." Narrowing his eyes dangerously, Hiro left the kitchen and Yuki followed his brother obediantly behind.

Yuki said nothing, knowing perfectly well that Hiro _would_ carry out his threats if he put one vowel or consenant out of line. Kagome returned his chaste hug and instinctively he wondered what it would be like to sleep with a pregnant woman. Releasing a sigh, he let her go, all the while desperately fighting back the urge to tackle her to the ground and have his way with her. Perhaps this was an infliction or a malady of some kind? Why would he wish to sleep with a pregnant woman?

Kagome flashed him a sweet smile before turning to her husband and taking his outstretched hand. Yuki held back his frown when he felt Hiro's piercing dark orbs on him. But he ignored the dirty look from his brother and turned his attention back to the girl who didn't want him. Damn, she didn't even allow her lovely chocolate brown eyes to linger on him! Why the hell didn't she want him? It just wasn't fair! Was there something wrong with him? There just _had_ to be something amiss. Oh kami, was he showing his age at last? He wasn't _that_ old! Maybe she was just terribly near-sighted...?

After Hiro ushered their visitors into the house, he turned and slapped Yuki on the back of the head. The sound reverberated around the living room, causing Kagome to turn and stare confusedly back at them.

Miroku, on the other hand, had a satisfied look on his face, for he too had sensed Yuki's dirty thoughts. As an ex-hentai, Miroku had seen quite clearly the nearly imperceptible look that crossed the fair elf's angelic face while he had hugged Kagome. But it did not look so angelic at that moment and the houshi knew instinctively what the bastard was thinking about his Kagome.

As for Yuki, he returned his brother's dirty look. He really hated the fact that Hiro always seemed to have an uncanny ability to read his thoughts at the worst possible moments. Hiro was far too much like another person from his past that he knew. Forgoing the urge to make a nasty retort, he rubbed the back of his head gingerly and grumbled a bit before heading back into the kitchen to resume baking his cookies.

While Hiro and the happy couple chatted in the living room, Yuki decided it was safe to continue his grumble fest in the kitchen. Since his kill-joy brother was otherwise occupied, he could make all the nasty comments he wanted... under his breath. Normally, Hiro didn't care if his brother's language was pure and utter filth. But if there was a lady present... well then, Yuki could just forget about it.

What an unforgettable day that had been, when his testicles had been turned a revolting shade of green by one of Hiro's twisted potions. It had been an terrible shock to Yuki, who had been preparing to go on a date with a really hot girl that he had stolen from one of Hiro's close friends. Needless to say, he never made that date, for he'd ended up in the emergency room with a broken leg from a slip and fall in the shower. The sight of _emerald green _family jewels had been too much for him.

As for his cruel brother, Hiro had laughed all the way to the hospital while riding in the ambulance with him. Yuki learned much later that Hiro had been watching television when he heard a high-pitched wail of shock and despair coming from the bathroom. He had come at a run, bursting into the bathroom, his dark eyes eagerly surveying the scene. Of course, he had _known_ what to expect, seeing as how he had been the one to slip the potion into Yuki's food.

Yuki remembered being sprawled on the bathroom floor, completely tangled in the shower curtain and sobbing in pain. Hiro stood still for a moment, dark eyes wide with shock and the next moment he was bent over, laughing hysterically.

He'd wondered what the fuck was so damned funny, then he looked down again. Through his tears, he was ruthlessly reminded what caused him to fall in the first place. He had caught another glimpse of his oddly colored genitals and he wanted to murder his brother. Rage burned through him. _"You bastard!"_ he'd screamed through Hiro's guffaws.

Letting loose a sigh, Yuki shook himself and went to check on his cookies. "Asshole," he muttered unkindly, peering through the oven door.

A soft knock came from the kitchen door that led out into the garden. Frowning, Yuki turned to see who it was. The door opened and a touseled dark head popped inside.

"Yo," the owner of the unruly head of hair greeted him and came inside without waiting for an invitation to enter.

"Oi! What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" Yuki exploded, rushing over to the young man, who lugged a couple of battered suitcases into the house and set them down. Yuki could only manage strangled, gurgling noises as the newcomer gave him a bland stare. What would the answer be, Yuki wondered with some trepidation. Had something happened to his parents?

"I'm here to make your life miserable," came the emotionless reply. "Where's Hiro?"

Hiro, Miroku and Kagome all rushed into the kitchen to see what Yuki had been hollering about. Miroku, seeing a strange male in the room, pulled Kagome behind him just in case he had wandering eyes. Kagome said nothing. She only stared around her husband's body with interest at the handsome youth who looked as though he'd come straight out of college or a rock band.

"Akira," breathed Hiro, before rushing to him and sweeping him up into a big hug.

The person called Akira gave Hiro something resembling a half smile and returned the hug. "Hey, big brother." He lifted his head of long, shaggy brown locks and shot a placid look at Yuki, who still hadn't recovered his voice. "You really need to watch out for your blood pressure, Yuki, or else you're gonna die."

Everyone turned to look at Yuki, who was red-faced and giving off a high-pitched whistling noise. With a great effort, he calmed himself enough to retort, "Huh, really. I thought you were already dead. What a pity you aren't. But I see that you are as pleasant as always, Akira. It's refreshing to see that your sunny, cheerful disposition hasn't changed one iota."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, stop it!" commanded Hiro, releasing the young man to shake a disapproving finger at the fair elf. "Yuki, behave yourself." He swung on Akira, who had moved away from him and lit a cigarette. Hiro eyed him cooly. "And as for you, young man..."

Akira waved the cigarette airily at his brother. "I know, I know. I swear this is the last one in the pack."

Hiro shook his head and gestured to the couple behind him. Akira gave a perfunctory nod to Miroku and lifted his hand to take a drag, but his entire body stiffened when he saw Kagome come out from behind him. Ripping the white stick away from his lips, he crushed it with his bare hand, effectively snuffing it out. "Forgive me. I was unaware that there was a lady present," he said in a solemn voice and presented Kagome with a short yet graceful bow.

"Hi!" chirped the miko, bounding forward to greet him, and yes, to get a better look at him.

"Kagome, this is our younger brother, Akira. I'm afraid that he and Yuki don't get along--"

"_That's_ the understatement of the century," Yuki muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Clearing his throat and ignoring Yuki, Hiro continued. "It's a long story, I'm afraid. Anyway, Akira, this is Kagome and her husband Miroku. They just stopped by to say hello."

The younger elf only nodded in understanding and went to throw what remained of his cigarette in the trash. Unfortunately, he had to pass by Yuki to do so and when he was through, the elder male glared at Akira with undisguised hostility. Akira lifted a hand and yawned in his brother's face as he passed by.

This gave Kagome a chance to study Akira a bit better. He was a terribly attractive young man, despite his disheveled appearance. He was tall like Yuki and well-built like him too. His clothes fit his physique perfectly; the tight gray t-shirt and low cut jeans clung to his frame like a second skin.

His hair was a mass of long, luscious, shiny brown silk, the exact same lovely color as Hiro's own hair. He had Hiro's coloring over all, but he shared the same facial features as Yuki, and upon closer inspection, it seemed that he also had Yuki's green, feline-shaped eyes. All in all, he was definitely nice to look at.

Akira stopped in front of Kagome, his green eyes taking her in from the floor up... assessing her. But oddly enough, Kagome did not feel uncomfortable under his laser-like gaze like she did when Yuki would watch her in the same way. At least there was nothing sexual implied in Akira's open stare.

He frowned, opened his mouth to speak, shut it swiftly, then decided to speak after all. "You are a miko," he said softly in a voice very much like Hiro's. His mesmerizing eyes bored into hers, turning her insides to mush. He was silent for a moment then said, "And you are very powerful." His eyes slid over to where Miroku stood. "As are you, houshi-sama. Together, you make a formidable team. You don't need anyone else." With that, he turned, grabbed his luggage and left the kitchen, heading down the hallway to the bedrooms.

Kagome and Miroku watched him leave, their faces were full of shock and amazement; their eyes wide. Kagome turned to Hiro, who was staring hard over at Yuki. Yuki, of course, was shaking his head and mumbling curses while he removed his well-done cookies from the oven without the aid of oven mitts.

"How did he know what we were?" Kagome asked, still stunned. Of course Hiro hadn't told Akira about them. From the way he had embraced the younger elf, Hiro hadn't seen him in a very long time. As for Yuki, well, it seemed to her that he would go out of his way to avoid Akira at any cost.

Hiro shook his head. "That boy has a gift for knowing things. Some people call it being psychic. I don't know. He isn't as powerful as Yuki or myself, although he can whip up a good storm now and then, not to mention he can also withstand great temperatures like Yuki, too. But he's always been able to see through people and instantly spot their lies. He also holds the _amazing_ ability to speak only the truth when asked a question. At least, _I_ think its pretty amazing. But it's a very helpful gift, wouldn't you say, Yuki?" He looked at the elder elf meaningfully and Yuki gave him the finger in reply.

Miroku, caught the little exchange and smiled. "Oh, I see. Is that why Yuki and Akira don't get along?"

"Miroku!" Scandalized, Kagome gasped and clutched at her husband's arm. "Don't pry!"

"No, no, it's fine," Hiro reassured her. "The only one upset by it is Yuki. He still can't forgive Akira for ratting him out to our father time and time again."

Yuki brought the baking tray down with clatter on the counter and burnt cookies flew everywhere. "Damn it, Hiro! _Must_ you talk about this _now_? That was over and done with two hundred years ago! And see this?" He held up the tray with a choked cry. "My... beautiful cookies... all burnt! This is all _his_ fault, damn it!" His fist came down with a violent crash on the tray, splitting it in half. _"I demand restitution, by kami!" _

"Shut the fuck up, Yuki," Akira's maddeningly calm voice came floating down the hall and into the kitchen, sending the already livid blond elf into more of a rage. Yuki snatched up a few of the over-baked cookies and flew from the kitchen and down the hall with them, loudly announcing his intent to shove them down his brother's throat. Akira's soft, clear voice could just be heard over Yuki's yelling, telling him in vivid detail just _where_ he could shove those cookies. The rest of his words were drowned out by Yuki's ranting and then a door slammed, thereby muffling the elder elf's anguished cries.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Hiro turned to Kagome and Miroku. "I'm am so very sorry you had to witness all of this. Usually, Yuki can be very well behaved when he applies himself. Its just that he tends to do better apart from Akira. Akira, on the other hand, could care less either way. He's grown up knowing that his oldest brother has an intense dislike of him, just because Father would use him to discover if Yuki was lying. At first he tried to everything to make Yuki like him, but nothing he did ever worked, so he stopped caring."

"Oh, how sad!" whimpered Kagome, a hand going to her mouth. "That was very mean of Yuki."

Hiro nodded somberly and Miroku sighed. He was tired of hearing about the hentai elf. "Kagome? We should probably get going. I'm sure Hiro would like to attempt to restore some type of order to his house." He smiled sympathetically over at their friend, who smiled brightly back in return.

"No, it's fine!" said Hiro happily with a wave of his hand as he led them to the front door. "I'm not too concerned about those two. All I care about is that Akira is back. He's been going to the university for, um, _quite_ a few years now. They probably decided to kick him out."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "He couldn't decide on a major?" she asked.

"Something like that," replied Hiro with a chuckle.

Miroku nodded. He understood why Akira had left. An elf was not likely to age and to have a student who didn't grow older in appearance as the years passed would seem very strange. It was more likely that he left in order to keep people from becoming too suspicious or curious. Akira seemed a very quiet, private type and would detest any kind of intrusiveness. "Well, thank you for everything you've done for us, Hiro," Miroku said at last. "But we really need to go back home. I don't want to push Inuyasha too far. He's bound to coming searching for us."

"Of course," agreed Hiro, giving Kagome a hug. "Come back and see us any time, okay?" He let Kagome go and gave Miroku a hug next. "Good luck, you two."

"Thanks!" Kagome piped up as Miroku took her by the hand and together they left the house. They walked to the car, but Miroku exclaimed that he had forgotten to ask Hiro something and ran back to the house. While she waited for Miroku to return, she saw movement in the bushes closest to them. Startled, Kagome swung around and opened her mouth to shout for Miroku.

"It's just me," one of the bushes said in a quiet voice.

_"Eh?!" _One of Kagome's eyebrows twitched spasmodically before she recognized the voice. "Wait a minute. Akira? Is that you?"

"Yes." The young man stepped out, easily disentangling himself from the clinging branches. Kagome noticed with some surprise that the bushes seemed to actually move away from him, as if they were alive and could move on their own to allow him to pass. He was staring hard at her again and reached up to push his gleaming hair out of his face. His brilliant emerald eyes were narrowed in concentration.

It took Kagome a minute to realize what he was doing. "W-what do you see?" she whispered, then gave a little shriek as he lunged forward, forcing her back against the side of the car. He'd moved so fast that Kagome was stunned into immobility and she could only stare helplessly up at him.

Akira's forearms were on either side of her, but he did not let his body touch hers. Instead, he brought his head down near hers and inhaled deeply, letting those incredible eyes shut slowly. A moment later he opened them again, letting his gaze run lazily over her face. "You. So beautiful. So much power," he whispered, panting a little in her ear. "No wonder the hanyou wants you. Your energy pulses from your very aura, Kagome. It... surrounds me, fills me..."

His body sagged a little, as though he could no longer hold his body up but he did not move away from her. "Can't... get enough..." The arms on either side of Kagome's head began to tremble, but he seemed to pull himself together with much effort.

Kagome started a bit as he brushed the tip of his nose across her forehead. She could feel him draw on her energy, but it did not seem to deplete her in any way. It was as if they were sharing power and it made her feel slightly giddy with excitement. His energy flowed through her and she felt as though she could take on Naraku all on her own.

He continued on in his breathless voice. "He would give up his youkai powers to be with you. Can't you feel how much he wants you? He was so happy when he marked you," he murmured against her skin, taking in her scent again. Pulling away from her slightly, he tilted his head to the side, his hair falling across his smooth brow. "The hanyou will never leave you alone, Kagome. But do not worry, for you are safe from him at the moment."

"How do you..." she began and trailed off. Of course, you idiot, he's psychic! "Oh." What else could she say? He certainly knew of things he could not possibly know of unless he really had psychic abilities or had been to the other side. And there was no way he had been to the other side.

His perfect brows knitted together for a moment, as an inward battle seemed to go on inside his head. It seemed to Kagome that he was trying to decide if he should tell her something. Why this should be so puzzled her, but then she remembered what Hiro had told them. He was only able to tell the truth when asked a question.

She met his intense gaze with an equally intense one of her own. "Tell me, Akira. Why am I safe from the hanyou?"

Akira's frown deepened into a scowl and his eyes narrowed, but his mouth opened unhesitantly. "You are pregnant. I shall not tell you the sex for you would wish it to be a surprise." He did not wait for the shock to pass over as he plowed on ahead. "A youkai cannot finish a mating if the female he desires is already with child. He must wait until the pregnancy is over before he can complete it." He backed away from her without another word, slipped a pack of cigarettes out of his front pants pocket and removed one, lighting it in one smooth motion.

Kagome, still reeling from being told that she was pregnant, managed to say weakly, "I thought you were going to stop smoking." Her mind raced over and over to the sound of, _'I'm what? Oh, kami, I'm what?!' _ She really felt as though she would faint dead away.

Those green eyes, so much like Yuki's own, widened with mild surprise. She just caught a glimpse of a slim eyebrow sliding upwards. "When did I say that?"

"But, you implied..." She ran a trembling hand across her forehead, wiping away the cold sweat that had begun to gather on her skin. It couldn't be. It just _couldn't_ be.

Akira shook his head. "I told Hiro that it was the last one in the pack and it was. This," he said, holding up the pack in his hand, "is a brand new one. I didn't lie. I just never said anything about stopping smoking." He gave her something close to what appeared to be an amused look and Kagome realized that he was a bit like Sesshoumaru in that he did not appear to like displaying too much emotion. For a moment, she wondered what Akira would look like if he really smiled.

From the direction of the house, Miroku came trotting back to the car. "Kagome! Sorry I took so long--" He stopped suddenly, his blue eyes shooting over to the relaxed, slouched figure that stood near his wife. Akira was smoking, but he stood far enough away to keep the smoke from Kagome. "Thought you weren't going to smoke anymore," Miroku said without preamble, moving close to his woman in a protective manner.

The elf merely studied Miroku intently, saying nothing. When his eyes shifted to Kagome, she knew instantly what he wanted. Why expend the energy to say something twice when you could have someone else relay the message for you?

"He never meant to stop smoking, Miroku." She went on to repeat what Akira had told her and Miroku nodded in understanding.

"So you didn't lie then. Interesting." Miroku paused, thought for a moment and then asked abruptly, "Do you desire my wife?"

Kagome gasped and Akira eyed him squarely. Without so much as a pause, he replied quite calmly, "Yes."

"Well, at least you're honest about it," Miroku admitted with a bow before hustling Kagome into the car. "Please excuse us. We'll be leaving now." He shut Kagome's door and was heading over to the driver's side when Akira spoke again.

"Watch out for the older brother," he said quietly, taking a drag. He turned away to examine a nearby bush. One fragile branch shook lightly and wrapped itself around one of his long, delicate fingers.

Miroku saw this, but that was not what drew his attention. He whirled around to stare at Akira. "What? How did you--?" A pause. "What about the older brother?"

Turning back to face Miroku, but still allowing the bush to keep its hold on his finger, Akira released the smoke out through his nostrils. "He wants the sword. He knows the both of you would do anything to keep her safe and would trade anything to get her back. Very soon, he'll set out to take her. Probably in the next day or two."

Fiddling with the car keys, the houshi gave the elf a long, steady look. "I'll take that under advisement. How you know such things is beyond me, but thank you." He opened his door and nodded his head. "No doubt we will see you again, Akira. Sayonara."

"Sayonara," replied Akira, as he put the cigarette out against the palm of his hand. The bush let him go and turning on his heel, he stalked back into the bushes and disappeared.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The short ride back to the shrine was silent. Both Kagome and Miroku mulling over everything that had just now. Miroku's mind swung back and forth between Akira's warning and Hiro's helpful hints on creating mighty winds and thunderstorms with the little amulet Hiro had given him just weeks ago.

As for Kagome, she felt ill again. No wonder she hadn't been able to keep her food down the past couple of days! She didn't think she could have gotten pregnant so quickly, for she'd had her last period a couple of days after she and Miroku had first had sex. Her morning sickness started the morning after their wedding night. How was that possible? And how could Akira have known that? All he did was sniff her...

Stifling a groan, Kagome leaned back against her seat. _That_ had been very weird. How on earth did he know she was pregnant? He wasn't a youkai, that much was certain and only a youkai would be able to tell something like that. Now that she thought about it, her breasts had become really tender since yesterday. Damn, he was a really good psychic. Perhaps she should have asked about the outcome of the battle? Or maybe about Miroku's hand...

A large, warm hand grabbed Kagome's and squeezed gently. She looked over at her husband, who smiled at her. "How are you feeling?" he asked tenderly as he maneuvered the car into the private driveway of the shrine.

"Fine, thanks," she lied. She didn't want to tell Miroku she was pregnant. If he knew, there was a good chance he wouldn't let her help him fight Naraku. No, she wouldn't tell him just yet. "What did you ask Hiro?" she inquired as they came to a stop.

Miroku shut off the engine and they got out. "I asked him if he wanted his amulet back. He said no and actually told me how to create storms in our favor. It was amazing to hear how easy it was. I can't wait to try it out," he finished excitedly.

Kagome smiled indulgently at her husband as she helped to retrieve their things from the trunk. He was like a little boy with a fascinating new toy and his giddy excitement made her love him even more.

An hour later saw them heading for the well house to return to the feudal era.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A stiff, cool breeze stirred Inuyasha's hair. He yawned mightily, opened his eyes and got up to stretch his cramped muscles. He cracked every conceivable joint that he possessed and settled back down against the well's side to continue his vigil. Soon, another breeze kicked up, this time bringing with it a scent he had been waiting for... and another scent that he wished would go jump in a lake.

Once more he got to his feet and turned around, steadying his nerves to face them. He sincerely hoped he could control his temper once he laid eyes on the houshi.

A hand snaked up from the well's depth and grabbed onto the top. Inuyasha frowned. It was Miroku's hand, but strangely enough there was ring of gold around one finger. A sense of foreboding touched his soul and he crouched down to wait for Kagome's appearance.

Kagome came up first, propelled by Miroku's strength. She clutched at the well and pulled herself up and over before turning around to help the houshi. Inuyasha watched in silence as Miroku climbed out.

Miroku immediately sensed Inuyasha when they arrived on the other side. It angered him, for he knew that Inuyasha would make a scene. Right now, a scene was the last thing Kagome needed. She was pale and shaky from being unable to hold down her food. Indeed, she had eaten a few crackers and sipped at some orange juice before they left, but it had all come up. While Kagome brushed her teeth, she began to cry and Miroku felt terrible about inflicting the pregnancy on her. He had to remind himself that this was to keep Inuyasha at bay. But damn, he hated putting her through this.

In addition to food, Kagome needed rest as well. He had even threatened to tie her to her bed so that she would have no choice _but_ to rest. But she was adamant about going back with him. She didn't want to be parted from him.

As for Miroku, he couldn't bear to be away from his wife's side. He wanted her with him at all times so he could keep an eye on her. Sure, she would be safer if she had remained behind, but what if something happened? What if something happened and the well was sealed? They would be parted forever and he would never get to see his child. Inuyasha would most likely survive to the present day and would make Kagome his own.

No, Miroku could not allow that to happen. He could not envision living out the rest of his life without her. He would not. She was his.

Now he sat on the rim of the well and smiled at her. Kagome returned his smile with one of her own and leaned down to kiss him. Knowing that Inuyasha was only a few feet away from them, face full of murderous rage, Miroku pulled Kagome to him and gave her a passionate kiss.

_"Oi!"_ cried Inuyasha, jumping up and advanced towards them.

Miroku released Kagome and pulled her behind him. "Leave her alone, Inuyasha. She's my woman," he said smugly, taking her left hand in his, "and now, she's my wife." He positioned Kagome's slim hand so that Inuyasha could not miss the shining gold and diamond band on her small finger.

The hanyou's face reddened and paled in quick succession. "You lie," hissed Inuyasha, all the while cracking his knuckles in anticipation of a fight.

"I am not," retorted the houshi angrily. "I know this ningen ritual means nothing to you, Inuyasha, but it means alot to us. Please just let this go, okay? Let _her_ go."

"The fuck I will," Inuyasha snarled, bounding away off into the forest.

Kagome sighed, slipping her hand into her husband's hand. "Well, that went well, ne?"

Miroku nodded absently and he tugged gently at her hand. They began walking toward the village.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Um... surprise? -.-

About Akira... When I began this chapter, he didn't exist. But I've been sensing that something had been missing with my elf boys for awhile now. So, about a week and a half ago, I was just browsing japanese baby names. I was scrolling through the A's when I saw the name Akira (it means anchor) and thought it was a pretty cool name. By the time I was at Yutsuko, I knew I would create a new elf: Akira.

Incidentally, I made him to be sort of like my baby brother. He's got that laid back, I-really-could-care-less attitude. Heh! Kawaii!! XD

I hope you guys love Akira as much as I do.

Raven Skye Blackhawk


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 22

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

Miroku shot his little wife a look. "What do you think of Hiro's brother?"

Staring ahead, Kagome frowned slightly. "He's a hentai," she replied promptly.

The houshi stopped dead in his tracks, pulled Kagome to him and whirled her around to face him. "What did Akira _do_ to you while I was gone?" he demanded, his eyes dark with suspicion.

"Akira?" yelped Kagome, staring wildly up at her husband. Her heart was pounding like mad. Heaven forbid she should get that nice elf in trouble with Miroku!

She shook her head firmly. "No, no, no! I was talking about Yuki!" Already, she decided there was no way she'd tell him about the little sniffing thing Akira did to her. It _was_ pretty weird if you thought about it. Somehow, it didn't matter just _how_ weird that little incident was because she liked Akira. He seemed to be pleasant and kind and besides, he hadn't hurt her. Rather, it was quite enjoyable...

Without meaning to, her mind turned back to the events earlier in the day and she had to supress a shiver. It had felt quite strange, sharing energy with Akira. She didn't know how they had done it, but oh! what an awesome experience that had been! Whatever he had exchanged with her made her feel pretty much invincible. Kagome fervently wished that she could share this sensation with her husband.

The darkness swiftly departed from his blue eyes. "Oh." Miroku's face relaxed and he sighed, gracing her with one of his sweet smiles. "But you like Akira, though?"

"Very much so." She nodded and returned his smile. "He's a gentleman."

"Good. For a moment there I was afraid that he would just turn out to be another Yuki. I'd hate to attack him out of jealousy, even though it _would_ be out of jealousy. If he laid one lecherous finger on you..." His eyes searched her face for a moment before he leaned down and passionately kissed her, letting his fingers slide into her hair at the base of her skull. "Damn, I love you," he murmured heatedly, kissing her again.

Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to her. How she loved this man! How she adored him! And now that she was carrying his child... Oh, kami, she fell more in love with him than she thought was possible. She'd _never_ felt such powerful feelings for Inuyasha. Or maybe she had, but now she couldn't remember what it was like to think of Inuyasha in that manner. Thank heaven he and Sango got together when they did, or else she never would have had this incredible relationship with Miroku.

As they fell to the ground together, she clung desperately to him. She wanted him. Oh damn! She wanted him so much! Her mind was reeling as her hands dug into his silky black hair to keep his head anchored to hers. Just the thought of being Inuyasha's mate was inconceivable. To imagine him touching her as Miroku was doing now was positively revolting.

Without releasing her mouth, Miroku whipped out a fuda, whispered a few words into her mouth and then proceeded to remove Kagome's clothing. She giggled and let him, relishing the feel of his wonderful hands running all over her body. What a beautiful, magnificent, sexy man!

Thank kami above for scent-masking spells, barriers and handy bushes...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akira sat at the kitchen table as Hiro bustled around, making him some lunch. He'd repeatedly asked Hiro to calm down and take his time. Hiro had declared vehemently that he would not allow his baby brother to "starve all over the place".

He had argued that he'd been too busy putting up his things to be hungry, but he'd taken the time to replace his nose ring and earrings. As usual, Yuki had decided to ridicule him for that as well. Akira ignored him.

The younger elf contented himself to watch Hiro whip up something that smelled awesome and made his mouth water. Hiro had always been an excellent cook, so hadn't taken much for Hiro to convince Akira to have something to eat.

As Akira slipped his cigarette pack from his pocket, his placid, green-eyed gaze slid over to where Yuki stood, silently working on another batch of chocolate chip cookies to replace the one that had been burnt. Every so often the tall, fussy-looking blonde would send hostile glances in Akira's direction. But of course, it did not faze him. He was used to Yuki's obnoxious ways, despite the fact it had been at least a couple of decades since he'd seen his brothers. Well, one brother and the no-good loser Yuki, who just so happened to be only related to him by an inconvenience of fate. Damn you, fate.

Lighting up and ignoring the disapproving clicks of Hiro's tongue, Akira leaned back in his chair and continued to watch his brother prepare lunch. He was trying very hard to ignore the sensations that were racing through him. Unable to do so, he shut his eyes as Kagome's power surged through him. Goosebumps shot up all over his body as a massive tingle trickled down his spine. That girl had more power than he realized when he first laid eyes on her. _Far more power. _Shit, she didn't even need the houshi's assistance. The energy that resided in her was an ancient one, even older than either of his parents, both of whom were nearly a thousand years old themselves.

"Akira! Lunch is ready," Hiro was saying cheerfully.

Akira nodded and put out his cigarette against his inner wrist. Pulling the dead butt away from his flesh, he gazed down at the small red mark that was left behind. He watched unblinkingly as it faded in color and vanished. As always, he felt no pain and for the millionth time his long existance, he wondered what that sort of pain felt like. How badly would it hurt?

Placing the butt into the glass ashtray on the table, he looked up as Hiro came over with two plates. He set them down, one in front of Akira, who murmured his thanks. "Anytime, little brother," Hiro replied with a bright smile. "Here! Eat up, eat up! You're so skinny, Akira! You need to eat more."

Good naturedly rolling his eyes, Akira sighed as he reached for his chopsticks. "I'm fine, Hiro. You don't need to worry about me. Its not like I'm starving to death, you know."

"You might as well be. Look at you! Skin and bones." Hiro took a bite and shook his head sadly. "You're so handsome, Akira, but you'd look better if you gained a few pounds."

Rolling his eyes again and hiding a small smile, Akira ate in silence while Hiro continued telling him he needed to eat more. All the while, Kagome's energy had begun to sweep along his skin, heightening his senses. Her face filled his mind, leaving room for nothing else. How odd that he should keep thinking about her when he knew next to nothing about her other than what he had seen in his mind.

"Akira..."

Startled, Akira turned his head to look at his brother. "Hm? Sorry. My mind was somewhere else."

Setting down his chopsticks, Hiro studied the younger male gravely. "What are you thinking of, Akira?"

Akira's eyes sought out Hiro's own and answered promptly, "I am thinking of that miko. Her husband asked me if I desired her and I answered in the positive. I'm afraid he took my answer the wrong way. She is lovely, but I do not want her in any romantic sense. It is her power that I am attracted to. It's so strong, so alluring, that one would be a fool not to wish to possess it." He frowned and took a bite of food.

Beside him, Hiro continued to watch his brother's face. Akira's dark brows had slid down into a frown and his piercing emerald eyes stared hard out into space. Frowning for Akira was as alien to Hiro as seeing Yuki lead a clean, pious lifestyle. Normally, Akira was the most placid of individuals. Rarely did he let anything bother him. But seeing him like this, Hiro knew that something was clearly disturbing the boy. "Akira?" He reached out and brushed Akira's dark hair back behind his ear.

Vacant green eyes met his and waited patiently for the whatever it was that Hiro would ask of him. Now that Hiro had his complete attention, Akira would have to wait until a question was asked.

From his corner of the kitchen, Yuki watched the whole scene unfold. He turned his gaze on Akira, who sat staring at Hiro, patiently waiting for a question and Yuki shook his head. Akira was so damned weird; a total freak of nature. Just saying his name in the form of a question would enslave him. No wonder he preferred living his life alone.

"Oi, Hiro! Ask him why he's such a dick!" Yuki called out with a harsh laugh.

Hiro slammed his fist on the table causing the flatware to clatter, jumped to his feet and whirled around angrily to face Yuki. "That's enough!" he spat furiously and shot an accusing finger in Yuki's direction. "I'm sick of you treating your own brother like shit, Yuki! What happened in the past wasn't his fault _so just lay the fuck off!_" he finished, his voice at a near scream.

Stiffening, Yuki took a step back. Never had he seen Hiro so furious before. That normally kind, sweet face had turned bright red and twisted with rage, his dark eyes flashed and two of his unruly curls on the top of his head had managed to twist themselves so it appeared that he had a pair of devil's horns.

"Calm down, Hiro. I was only joking," muttered Yuki hurriedly as Hiro had resumed his seat. Akira hadn't moved at all. His eyes were fixed on Hiro's face, still waiting with such infinite patience for the question that would release him.

Hiro leaned forward, once more reaching out to brush his little brother's hair back. "Akira, do you love Yuki?"

The question startled Yuki and he surged forward to pounce on Hiro for asking such a thing. But just as he reached out to grab a hold of Hiro's collar, intending to drag him out of the kitchen and give him a pounding, Akira blinked. Yuki watched as the comprehension dawned in Akira's green eyes. His mouth opened obediantly.

"Yes. He may hate me, but he is still my brother." Blinking again rapidly while coming out of his little trance, Akira glared at Yuki, then at Hiro. "How could you?" he whispered brokenly before shoving the table away from him and bolting out of the house, he disappeared into the garden.

As for Yuki, his hand was still outstretched to take hold of Hiro. Upon hearing Akira's words, his hand dropped heavily to his side. Had he heard right? "What did he say?" he asked, still quite stunned and sure that he had completely misheard.

By now, Hiro had calmed down and turned to Yuki. "He said he loved you because you are brothers, even though you hate him." Getting to his feet, Hiro gathered the plates and removed them from the table. "I hope you are satisfied now, Yuki. I hope that all the time you've been alienating Akira was time well spent." He retrieved some plastic saran wrap and carefully covered up Akira's mostly untouched food and said nothing else to Yuki, who hadn't moved a muscle.

The golden-haired elf merely stood, frozen in place, with a shocked expression at the door Akira had just gone through. "Akira..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akira ran blindly away from his brothers' house. He didn't give a fuck where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to get away. He couldn't believe what Hiro had asked of him. Never had he believed that Hiro could betray him like that! Telling Yuki that he still cared about him was not supposed to have happened, like, _**ever**_.

A mile away, Akira stopped running but he kept on walking. There was no way he was going back any time soon. He may not even go back until tomorrow... if at all.

After stopping at a small convenience store for another pack of cigarettes (yes, his current pack was still full but he had a feeling he would need more real soon) he continued to walk on. His mind kept asking him why he'd bothered coming back. He had been perfectly fine living the way he had been for the past 20 years, but for some unknown reason, he'd felt as though he needed to return at this particular time.

When he eventually decided to study his surroundings, he realized that he had no clue where he was. To make matters worse, he discovered that he _couldn't_ stop; his legs kept moving forward of their own will. Every time he tried to stop himself and turn around, his body refused to respond to his commands.

A few moments later, his body turned left and had found himself going up a long flight of stairs and after that climb, he headed straight through some kind of shrine and to a small wooden building. There, he slid open the doors and went in. Inside, he saw a few steps leading down to an old well.

Whatever had taken over his body was gone, but now he could detect a strange energy in the air. It seemed to come from the well itself. He moved down the stairs and peered cautiously down into the well's black depths. A shiver ran down his spine and he shut his eyes for a second. Kagome's energy was intertwined with the power in here!

With that thought, her face flashed in his mind. A look of pure ecstasy crossed her face and he knew Miroku was making love to her.

"Oh, kami," groaned Akira as he glared into the darkness. He _knew_ he shouldn't have any shared energy with her! Now he would have to put up with feeling every little emotion she was experiencing until it wore off. "Fuck this," he muttered, turning to go.

As he reached the top step, another vision flashed in his mind. The force of it nearly knocked him over and he had to clutch at one of the doors to keep from falling. Again it was of the miko, but only this time she was screaming. Staring up at the sky, screaming, screaming... There was a flash of white and long claws... and Kagome was covered with blood.

Without a second thought, Akira flew back down the steps and jumped straight into the well, which swallowed him up. When he climbed out of the well, he found himself in a strange land, seemingly untouched by human civilization. But he did not dwell long upon that. He felt her powerful aura somewhere nearby and he dashed off in that direction.

When he found her, it was by following the sound of her screams. Akira knew it was _the brother _coming for her. He ran faster until he saw her with Miroku. The houshi lay unconscious on the ground; his clothing was a bloody, shredded mess. A blood-covered Kagome was kneeling beside her husband, protecting him with her body which was giving off a strong pink light. Over her stood a tall male youkai in white, preparing to reach out and grab her. Thank kami it wasn't her lying there, he though with relief.

As Akira approached, the youkai's eyes jerked up and their eyes met. Akira was fully prepared to release a can of whoop ass on him. "Yo," he said nonchalantly as Kagome's head turned towards him. Surprise and relief glowed in her eyes.

The elf lit a cigarette, allowing him time to eye the youkai up and down with cool contempt. He'd learned how from watching Yuki do it to him over and over again. "Nice boa. A bit too much fluff and _way_ too femmy for my taste, but hey, its not a crime to be gay." Exhaling, his gaze fell on Kagome and he could feel that she was terrified, but not injured. If anything, she was more afraid for her husband than for herself.

A strong breeze blew, rustling the impassive youkai's clothing and long hair. Akira realized that he was no longer in present day Japan. The pale guy was obviously from another time, seeing as how his glowing, golden eyes studied him with an almost quizzical look, not to mention those archaic garments he was wearing. Sheesh, his _parents_ used to wear stuff like that!

"Leave them alone," Akira commanded quietly. He was gathering his power and he could feel the air around him tense up, ready to attack on his command. He flicked some ash on the ground, but his eyes never left the youkai's face. Such a pretty face it was, too, he thought nastily. He and Yuki should have a pretty boys' day out together.

"Who are you?" the youkai asked in a cold voice.

"Akira," replied the elf simply. He took a slow drag.

The youkai's upper lip seemed to fight the urge to curl upwards. If it had actually won the battle to do so, Akira felt that it would have been a rather impressive sneer, enough to rival Yuki's own well-rehearsed one. Yuki had practiced his sneer in a mirror many times when they were young. Pompous ass...

"Do you think you could keep this Sesshoumaru from taking what I want?" asked the white-clad male. The expected sneer was nowhere in plain sight, but it was definitely in attendance in the youkai's smooth, silken voice.

If he had been Yuki, Akira would have been insulted. But of course, this tall, cocky bastard didn't know what this elf was capable of. "Yes, I can," he replied shortly.

Sesshoumaru shifted his stance slightly and Akira sighed inwardly. At least the bastard's attention was no longer on Kagome.

"This Sesshoumaru sincerely doubts that someone such as yourself could defeat someone like myself. This matter does not concern you, ningen. Leave at once."

Ningen? Akira's face held its emotionless facade. 'Another pompous ass,' he thought as he crushed his cigarette out in his hand. "Trust me, asshole, I'll blow you away."

He didn't allow Sesshoumaru a chance to respond as the air around them began to whip violently around the youkai's body. Kagome cried out and flung herself onto her husband's body in an attempt to hold him down. With a flick of Akira's hand, fast moving winds picked up the youkai and shot him into the air. After a moment, Sesshoumaru was carried off and finally disappeared.

When the wind died down, Akira could hear Kagome's sobs. He went over to her and knelt beside the young couple. "Kagome? Let me have a look at him."

Kagome's soft brown eyes turned to his and she nodded, moving away from Miroku but she still held his hand. Akira removed the tattered remains of Miroku's shirt up and Kagome let out a sharp cry. The boy's chest did not look good. As gently as he could, Akira lifted Miroku in his arms and stood. "I do not know where we are," he said simply. "Where do you want me to take him?"

Her brown eyes filled with tears again and she blinked, pulling herself together. "Yes, of course you are unfamiliar... Sumimasen, the village is right this way," Kagome mumbled distractedly, turned and led the elf through a field.

They walked in silence until they came upon the village. Akira stared at it wonderingly. How quaint and tiny it was! Looking at his young guide's back, he decided to leave all his questions until later and returned his attention to his examination of the village. Hiro would dearly love to have seen this, he thought a little sadly. He was upset at his brother no longer. It was hard for him to stay mad at Hiro because Hiro wasn't a malicious bastard like Yuki. Akira could easily forgive Hiro an indiscretion, knowing that those were extremely rare.

Kagome led Akira into one of the small huts, where they were met by two females: one old, one young, and two youkai, one of which was in neko form. She made quick work of the introductions as the older female showed him where to lay Miroku down. She immediately reached out to remove the houshi's shirt, but Akira stopped her.

"Please, I will need some herbs from your garden, good miko." He went on to tell her exactly what he required. Thankfully, she did not argue and hurried off to retrieve what he needed. On Miroku's other side, Kagome held his hand and whispered to him all the while brushing his hair back.

The other woman in the hut stood stockstill, watching them with malicious eyes. Akira did not like the way she was looking at him, so he turned around and stared her down. "Do not stare so. He is not at death's door, so please do not bother me with unnecessary questions."

Upon hearing this, Kagome looked over at a fuming Sango and then at Akira, who was calmly checking out Miroku's wound. After a moment, he looked at Kagome and gave her a meaningful look. She could feel his energy surge through her and she instantly knew that he _really_ did not want Sango asking him questions.

"Back off, Sango," she said forcefully, then immediately softened. "He needs complete concentration. I'm sorry. Please understand. He needs to help my husband."

"Husband?" Sango's voice was as hard as ice.

Akira felt the atmosphere in the hut tense up and descend rapidly. He could not have this Sango person disturbing him. Thankfully, the older woman that Kagome called Kaede returned with what he requested before he could say something regrettable to the irritating female.

Crushing a few of the herbs together, he murmured a few words in elvish over the mixture before spreading it with his fingers lightly over Miroku's chest. The herbs glowed a pale green and Akira sat back to admire his handiwork. "That will do for now," he told Kagome gently. "All we must do now is wait."

"Are you certain he will he be alright?" Kagome asked tearfully, still clutching her husband's limp hand. She hated to doubt Akira, but it couldn't be helped. She did not want to lose the man she loved so soon after becoming his wife.

"Yes, he will live," Akira replied as tenderly as he could. "Miroku is young and strong. He will make a good recovery." He reached out and touched her cheek. "Do not worry so, Kagome. Sleep now."

Her eyes widened with surprise and then closed, her body going limp. Akira caught her before she fell on top of Miroku and positioned her on her side beside him. There was a presence beside him and he looked up. It was the old miko.

"Who are ye?" she asked of him as she knelt down by his side. She stared at him with her one eye curiously before turning her attention to the houshi's rapidly healing wounds.

"My name is Akira." He stopped, waiting for her to ask another question. Actually, he didn't really feel like talking, but it wasn't as if he could keep from talking if she was asking him questions.

The next one wasn't long in coming. "How were ye able to come here? Only Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha are able to pass through the well."

Inuyasha. The mention of that name made him pause. But he answered, "I am not sure. I was led to the well by a strange pulling sensation, and after I was released, I had a vision of Kagome being taken. That is why I have come here." He turned his gaze on the old woman. "If you please, Inuyasha is a hanyou, correct?"

Kaede nodded and Akira shrugged. "I thought so. I have not yet met him, although I have no doubt we shall meet soon. The scent of Miroku's blood will be sure to bring him out of hiding."

Another voice spoke up, this one belonging to the small youkai with the red hair. "You aren't youkai, are you, Akira?" The tiny male came up to Akira and eyed him uncertainly. "You don't smell like a youkai. Actually, you don't smell like anything at all."

A corner of Akira's mouth twitched. "No, I'm not a youkai, Shippo. I'm an elf." He sent the young youkai a small smile. "I suppose you've never seen one of my kind before, have you?"

Shippo shook his head, green eyes widening. "No. I've never even heard of an elf before. What do you do? Do you have special powers or something?"

The elf nodded, a hint of a smile now hovering about his perfect lips. "As a matter of fact, I do. I am able to control the wind. Also," he added, leaning over to check how his herbs were doing on Miroku's chest, "I have the ability to withstand very hot temperatures and to see into the future." He paused, rubbing a little more herbal mixture on the houshi. Akira did not want to say anymore, but of course, he had no choice. "I also am unable to lie when asked a question. "

"Really?"

"Really."

A mischievous look crossed the minute youkai's face. "Do you think Kagome is hot?"

Akira sighed inwardly, but of course, he had to answer. "Yes, she is extremely good-looking. But I do not want her."

Shippo's face fell, disappointment evident. Chuckling, Akira shook his head and poked gently at Miroku's ribcage. A soft grunt came from the houshi, whose blue eyes opened slowly, then shut again. He chuckled softly and muttered, "Good. I'm glad. I'd hate to have to kill you for trying to steal my wife." Miroku stared up at Akira, then gave him a weak smile. "But you are not your brother, thank kami."

"No, I am not my brother," the elf said quietly, bowing his head. "And for that, I'm eternally grateful." His eyes glanced down at Miroku's torso. "How do you feel?" he asked, gently removing some of the herbs from the houshi's skin. Clear, unmarred flesh lay beneath.

Miroku grunted again as he sat up. "Just... _uhn! _... fabulous. Never felt... better." Now that he was sitting up, his face was a slight tinge of green. "Kami, I feel like shit."

"Houshi-sama!" protested Kaede, quickly covering Shippo's ears. But Shippo only laughed as he was dragged to the older woman's expansive bosom and nearly suffocated. "Such language!" she tut-tutted, holding the squirming Shippo tightly. He eventually made his escape.

With a grimace, Miroku turned to see his wife sleeping peacefully by his side. "Oh no... Kagome!" cried Miroku, seeing the blood that covered her clothing. He reached a hand out to shake her, but Akira stopped him.

"No, Miroku, she's fine. Just sleeping. She was terribly worried about you. The blood you see is yours, not hers."

The houshi sighed heavily. "I thought Sesshoumaru was going to take her," Miroku remarked quietly, then frowned. "Wait a minute. What are _you_ doing here? How did you get through the well?"

Akira shook his head. "I am not sure. A strange power led me to the shrine where the well was located, but then I saw Kagome in a vision... and here I am." He decided to leave it at that. No good could come from telling a man that he had sniffed his wife and exchanged energy with her. Besides, it _was_ the truth. He really _didn't_ know how he got here through that old well.

But the next question was: how was he going to get back?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sango was sitting in the furthest corner of the hut from where Miroku lay bleeding and Kagome was sobbing like a little bitch. She had no idea what to make of that weird guy that dressed like Miroku. Under different circumstances, she would have found him quite sexy. But he was a rude little bastard just like Inuyasha.

And what the hell had Kagome been babbling about? Miroku... her husband? That was impossible! There was no way that that little wench could possibly snag a seasoned lecher like Miroku. He'd always preferred real women, not wimpy little girls like Kagome.

She sat in her corner and waited for Miroku to come to. There just had to be some mistake. Kagome was probably embellishing a story to make Sango upset. Right?

The moment finally arrived and he awoke. Sango sat up straight, an expectant look on her face. But her hopes were soon crushed when Miroku himself confirmed that he did indeed have a wife. A wife that was lying beside him at that very moment. He didn't even seem to notice that Sango was there!

Without a word, she got up and exited the hut. That bastard! How dare he betray her!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As predicted, Inuyasha was indeed drawn out by the scent of Miroku's blood. Of course, he instantly assumed the worst and was delighted in it. Delight soon turned to crushing disappointment when he discovered that not only was Miroku alive, but well and truly kicking. From the look of the remains of his shirt, he should have been dead.

That was when he finally realized that another person, sitting against one wall, was also in Kaede's modest cottage. This guy looked suspiciously like those elves that saved Kagome's life. Since he was not in a very good mood to begin with, the first thing out of his mouth was, "You look like those two elves. What are you? Their love child?"

The elf's slim body stiffened, but his face was calm. "I am an elf... like my older brothers."

"Oh." That was all Inuyasha could come up with, for his mind did not linger on the elf. He turned in Kagome's direction, his eyes assessing her. "She's covered in blood," he remarked and took a sniff. "Never mind. It's just Miroku's."

Miroku ignored the hanyou and directed a question at Akira, who was watching Inuyasha with vague interest. "Akira, what happened to Sesshoumaru? How did you keep him from taking Kagome?"

That query peaked Inuyasha's interest and he squatted down on the dirt floor, his golden eyes staring hard at Akira. "_You_ did something to my brother? Impossible. You? No way."

Akira frowned and Miroku hastened to say, "Hold on, Inuyasha. One set of questions at a time." Turning to Akira he said, "Pray go on."

The elf nodded and looked back at Miroku. "I met this Sesshoumaru person and I used my powers to blow him away. Literally." He lit a cigarette. "I do not know where he landed, I'm afraid and quite honestly, I did not care. My main concern was saving your life." Placid green eyes gazed at Miroku steadily through the smoke.

The houshi laughed. "Of course! Hiro said you could whip up a good storm now and again. Man, I wish I'd been conscious to have seen that!"

Again, Akira nodded and this time, he allowed himself a tiny smile. "It was definitely a sight to see."

While the bastards were talking, Inuyasha inched his way closer to Kagome, who was still sleeping peacefully. He wanted to take a good sniff of her because something just was not right. It had been bothering him for awhile now, ever since she had returned today.

Not wanting to interrupt and place any attention on him, Inuyasha had been taking small, surreptitious little sniffs here and there. He had to figure out what was different with Kagome. While the elf and Miroku were deep in conversation, Inuyasha managed to take one deep breath... and froze. His chest tightened painfully while his hands clenched themselves into tightly balled fists.

He rose, his anger very nearly overwhelming his senses. "So. That's how it is, huh, Miroku?" His voice was incredibly controlled. He could feel a pulse pounding in his forehead and knew that was plainly visible to all. _"First you steal Kagome from me, then you hide her from me and now you get her pregnant!" _Inuyasha shouted. Then he paused, desperately wishing to throw down his sword and allow his youkai nature to burst forth. _"Give me one good reason why I should not shred you to little pieces right now." _

The houshi got to his feet, his bare expanse of chest gleaming with a light sheen of sweat. "Because Kagome loves me and if you purport to love her, then you would not do anything to harm me."

"Keh! Do you really believe I wouldn't kill you at the first opportunity? I thought I couldn't hate you anymore than I did before, but I was completely wrong. I hate you even more now!" He leapt at Miroku, claws extended, but something solid blocked his path and he found himself on the floor, pinned down by his throat.

When the dust settled, he found himself looking up into a pair of steely green eyes. "You need to learn some manners, hanyou," muttered Akira calmly, his cigarette still sticking out from between his lips.

"And you," Inuyasha ground out, "need to get the fuck off of me!"

Inuyasha barely saw the fist coming at his face before it was lights out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 23

Naraku sat high up in a tree as he watched the ice prince soar over the canopy of trees and land with a loud crash. He could see the trees shake violently, birds, leaves and branches flying off in all directions. There was silence in the forest for a long time after that.

The hanyou chuckled, wondering just who would have the audacity to do something like _that_ to Sesshoumaru besides himself and Inuyasha. This wasn't Inuyasha's doing, he knew. Inuyasha, while he had the spirit and desire to do that to his brother, did not have the power to pull something like that off.

At last, there was a roar of pure rage coming from where the taiyoukai had ended up after his flight. A second later, something white flashed past him. Naraku could practically taste Sesshoumaru's anger. He shut his scarlet eyes and sighed, a small satisfied smile on his lips. Whoever sent Sesshoumaru into a rage was about to get the fight of his life.

He hopped down from his tree and went off in the direction Sesshoumaru had gone. There was no way he was going to miss this.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sesshoumaru was extremely pissed. No, he was _beyond_ pissed. He could not believe that that insignificant little being was able to wield that kind of power!

He raced through the forest, fully intent on tracking that creature down and making him pay for such gross, impudent insubordination. Catching a whiff of the houshi's blood and the scent of the miko, Sesshoumaru frowned. Only two scents? Where was the third?

Eventually he returned to the spot where he had met that irritating stranger. Yes, there was the blood stain on the ground where the houshi had lain. His eyes looked down at the spot where Kagome had knelt down beside Miroku and sniffed. Yes, the miko.

Then he turned to see where that fool...Akira, was it?...had stood. The footprints were there, but there was no detectable trace of scent to tell him that someone else besides the three of them had been there. He knew he wasn't imagining things. There was just no way that mere slip of a girl could lift a man the houshi's size and carry him off. She had to have help.

There was no help for it, he thought, his anger flaring again. He would just have to follow the scent of the houshi's blood and the miko's tears. A corner of his mouth lifted, exposing one razor sharp fang. Such lovely scents were blood and tears, especially in this case. It fairly made his mouth water.

He followed the trail, knowing it would eventually lead to that paltry little ningen village which served as a sort of home for the shard hunters. Yes, that is where they were, he thought as he moved off in that direction.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaede left to tend to her garden, leaving Miroku, Shippo and Akira to talk quietly inside the hut. Inuyasha and Kagome were both sleeping peacefully.

"Akira, how will you get back home?" Shippo asked, playing with Kirara's tails while she slept on Miroku's lap.

The elf shook his head. "I do not know, Shippo. I presume I shall be able to return the same way I arrived here."

As Shippo sat in Miroku's lap, his small head resting against the houshi's bare chest, he heard something that sounded like distant thunder. Apparently, Miroku and Akira heard it too, for they stopped speaking.

"What was that?" Akira asked, getting to his feet and walking outside.

Miroku joined him, holding Shippo close. "It sounded like thunder. Perhaps there is a storm headed our way."

Akira shook his head. "That was no storm, Miroku. I should feel it if it were so. This is something else. It is something that does not bode well."

With a sniff, Shippo began to shake and clung to Miroku. "Sesshoumaru! He's coming and he's not very happy!" he cried fearfully, burying his face against Miroku's chest.

The houshi ran back inside the hut to where Kagome lay and placed Shippo next to her. Reaching into his back pocket, he whipped out a fuda and created a barrier around the two. "Watch over her, Shippo," said Miroku quickly before giving the kit a quick smile and dashing back outside.

When he returned to Akira's side, he found the elf standing quite still, his green eyes trained on some spot in the distance. "Akira, what do you see?"

"Movement. Flashes of white. It appears as though he is tracking our steps." He turned to look over at Miroku. "What do you want to do?"

Before Miroku could answer, the sound of a groan could be heard coming from within Kaede's tiny home. Miroku sighed with relief. "Thank heaven he's up. We can let _him_ take on Sesshoumaru," he whispered in Akira's ear.

There was a muffled, "What the fuck?" and the elf chuckled softly to himself. They waited for Inuyasha to emerge from the hut, which he soon did. When he saw Akira, his face tightened. "I hate you," Inuyasha snarled.

"I have no fond feelings for you either," remarked Akira casually. "Please deal with your brother when he arrives."

Inuyasha looked startled. "My brother? Oh, you mean Sesshoumaru. Forget that. He's not my problem. I wasn't the one who pissed him off."

Miroku stepped forward angrily. "Look here, Inuyasha. Akira kept _your_ brother from kidnapping Kagome, so you should be grateful!"

The hanyou appeared to ponder this point for a moment. "Grateful? Sure, I'll be grateful. I'll be even more if you and him take on Sesshoumaru for me. That punch in my face has given me a headache and I don't feel so good."

_"WHAT?"_ yelled Miroku. "That's ridiculous! When have _you_ ever complained about getting hit in the face, Inuyasha?" Seeing said hanyou turning on his heel and heading back inside Kaede's home, Miroku lunged forward and grabbed a fistful of that flowing white hair. He jerked his arm back and Inuyasha fell backwards with a shout and a string of muffled curses. "What the hell's wrong with you, baka hanyou! You know I can't take on Sesshoumaru all by myself!"

From his spot on the ground, Inuyasha glared hatefully up at Miroku. "If you can't take on Sesshoumaru without my help, then what makes you think you can take on Naraku?" he pointed out reasonably, getting up and brushing himself off. "You're gonna need me, Miroku and you know it."

"How did you--?"

"Keh. You didn't really think I wouldn't figure that out, did you, Miroku? I mean, come on. It was pretty obvious that you and Kagome planned to take Naraku on without me."

The houshi stepped back as the realization hit him straight on. Naraku, though only a hanyou, was a very powerful foe. Without Inuyasha...

A small cough came from the direction of the elf. Miroku and Inuyasha both looked at Akira, who was again lighting a cigarette. He was silent for a moment and regarded Miroku intently. When exhaled he said, "I see you have forgotten what I told you earlier today."

"What do you--" Miroku began, then paused, his mind going back over the events of the morning. Yes, of course! Akira had eyed them up and down and said that the both of them were formidable team, that they didn't need anyone else. "I remember."

Twinkling green eyes crinkled at the corners. "Shall I wake up the other half of your team, then?"

Miroku nodded. "If you would, Akira," he said, then went inside to remove the barrier. By the time he got to Kagome, she was already awake. "How are you feeling, my love?" he asked, taking away the fuda that protected her and Shippo.

As Shippo bounded away and out of the hut, Kagome smiled sweetly up at her loving husband and held out her arms to him. "I'm fine. Just as long as you're alright, Miroku, I will always be fine." He lifted her up in his arms and kissed her, causing her to sigh. "I adore you, my husband and I would dearly love to show you just how much... but Sesshoumaru is almost here, isn't he?" Her voice trailed off, the look in her eyes becoming vacant, her head cocked to one side, as if she was listening to something he couldn't hear.

"Yes, he's on his way." Frowning, Miroku took her outside the hut, where Akira, Inuyasha and several other villagers, along with Kaede, were watching Sesshoumaru make his slow, deliberate way towards them. He set Kagome down and began to pull her behind him, but she grabbed his wrist and tugged at his arm. Turning to her, Miroku's frown deepened. "Kagome...?"

She shook her head. "No, Miroku. We're a team and we'll fight together. You can't always protect me." Clasping his hand, she stood side by side with him. "I won't let him hurt you again. Let me protect you for a change." Their eyes met and she smiled up at him. "Kiss me."

With a groan, Miroku released her hand, spun her around and his arms went around her, crushing her to him. "Kami, I love you," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

Against her beloved's lips, Kagome smiled. This should work, she thought, closing her eyes and concentrating on her husband. She could feel his energy pulse beneath the skin of his warm, bare chest. Carefully, she situated her hands so that her palms lay flat against his torso. She waited.

_'Now, you have to mix your energy with his,'_ Akira's voice sounded in her head. _'Take his slowly. If you take too much, you'll disorient him." _

While Akira was talking to her, Kagome did as she was told. She felt her powers flow into Miroku through one hand while his flowed into her other hand.

Beneath her feet, she could feel the ground tremble. Akira's voice in her head told her not to let go of Miroku, but to keep letting their powers flow and mix together harmoniously. Kagome obeyed and was soon overcome by a feeling of protectiveness. She could not let anything hurt Miroku!

Her arms came up and wrapped around her husband's neck, while he automatically lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, anchoring herself to him.

Inuyasha turned to say something to Miroku, but got a terrible shock when he saw the bastard slobbering all over Kagome's face. "Oi!" he cried and prepared to leap at the undignified pair.

A strong hand snagged his shoulder and squeezed. Akira was watching him intently. "Don't. You will break the spell."

He smacked the elf's hand away. "Spell?" Inuyasha's flew back to the smooching pair. "What kinda spell requires her to do _that_?" he cried with disbelief. The moment he stopped speaking, the ground began to tremble. "Whoa! What was that?"

Akira said nothing, but instead looked over to see where Sesshoumaru was. The youkai had leapt high into the air and was now descending rapidly on them. Around him, the villagers screamed and scattered like frightened rabbits into their homes. He sighed and shook his head. Ningens.

The ground trembled again and pink light radiated outwards from where Kagome and Miroku were. It extended outwards until it created a bubble around the entire village.

While Akira, Inuyasha, Kaede and Shippo watched, Sesshoumaru collided with the bubble and was thrown back. He roared loudly when he landed. It did not take long for him to jump up and attack the barrier again, but this time he used the Tokijin. Inuyasha rushed off, Tetsusaiga already in hand, ready to attack Sesshoumaru in case he made it through.

A few mighty swipes later, the barrier was still holding.

When Kagome and Miroku finally broke apart, Kagome slid down her husband's body but was not released from his embrace. Staring with some disbelief at the sight of Sesshoumaru failing to get past the transparent pink wall, Miroku kissed the top of her head and went to have a closer look at the barrier that surrounded them. Kagome walked over to Akira, who was regarding his cigarette lighter and threw her arms around his waist for a quick hug. "Akira! It worked!" she cried joyfully before releasing him.

The elf looked down at her and gave her a tiny smile. "You did well, Kagome. You and Miroku both," Akira said. "I said that both of you were a great team. All you needed was a little guidance. You have the power to do whatever you want. "

She stared in her husband's direction, admiring his broad, nicely-muscled and naked back as he walked swiftly away. Shippo and Kirara trotted happily behind him. "I have a question. How did your voice get inside my head?"

"We exchanged energies. I'm afraid that I wanted a taste of your powers."

"But why me? Why not Miroku, as well?"

"You are special. Just your aura alone draws me like a bear to honey. No wonder Yuki wanted you, too, but he's mostly a pervert anyway. Hiro obviously has great self-control, otherwise he'd never be able to live with either Yuki or myself. " His gaze traveled over to where Miroku and his tiny entourage stood, watching perfectly unafraid as Sesshoumaru slashed ineffectually at the barrier with his claws. "Don't worry, I won't say a word to Miroku about what we did. If you tell him, that's your business. I won't deny it, of course, should he ask me. But the effect is temporary and will dispell before the day is over."

"Thank kami," Kagome muttered, breathing a sigh of relief. "It would be really awkward to hear your voice if Miroku and I were to...um...when we... You know." Kagome looked down, her cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink.

Akira gave a nod. "I agree. Most awkward," was his short reply.

On the outside, Sesshoumaru finally ceased the useless attacks and stood like a statue, watching them all with murderous intent. It was obvious that he was fully prepared to wait until the barrier dropped. This worried Kagome so she turned back to Akira. "How long will this barrier hold, Akira?"

He shrugged. "It depends. How long do you wish to keep your husband safe?"

Grabbing Akira's arm, Kagome turned him to face her. "What kind of question is that?" she demanded, feeling suddenly fearful for Miroku's life. She threw a glance back over her shoulder where Miroku stood, a mere few feet away from the one who'd tried to kill him.

"It's a perfectly reasonable question, little miko, and the answer is simple. Keep wishing for him to be safe and he will be. The barrier will not fall unless you wish it to."

"That's all?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"That's all," he replied.

With a joyful laugh, Kagome grabbed Akira by the shoulders and pulled his face down to hers so she could kiss his cheeks. "Thank you!" she said with a laugh and ran off to be with her half-naked husband. As for Akira, he only sighed and sat down by the entrance to the old miko's hut to have a smoke. Thank kami he'd bought that second pack of smokes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On the other side of the barrier, Sesshoumaru waited. The pitiful pink wall would have to come down some time and then he would be able to go after the one who stood in the way of his snatching the miko. He supposed he would have to take care of the houshi as well, seeing as how he didn't die after all, damn it.

There was his insignificant little brother, waving the Tetsusaiga about and shouting obscenities at him. It was easy enough to drown Inuyasha out, of course. The little hanyou would always be an irritating little gnat buzzing around near his ears.

Still he waited, watching...watching. He could see the miko talking to someone. Ah yes...that fool, Akira. That one would be the first to go, he thought as his eyes went back to miko.

The houshi stood before him, staring back at him, arms crossed over his chest while Kagome ran up to him. Sesshoumaru knew that she was the one who had put up the barrier.

"Miko," he intoned ominously, "let down the barrier."

Miroku grabbed Kagome and pushed her behind him, but she flatly refused and instead, pushed _him_ behind _her_. Raising defiant eyes to Sesshoumaru she said, "Never! Go away and don't come back, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru cocked a silvery eyebrow. "What will you do if this Sesshoumaru does not do as you ask?" he asked mockingly.

Shutting her eyes, the miko bowed her glossy dark head. After a moment, she looked up at him again, her hands coming out in front of her, palms facing him. "I will show you what I will do," she hissed. All at once, her brown eyes faded to a soft pink, glowing like embers in her face. Her palms came to rest against the barrier's wall and she stepped forward. The barrier began to grow and stretch, forcing him back whenever it touched him, its energy burning him.

Setting Tokijin free, he swung at the miko, but the barrier still held. "I won't let you in, Sesshoumaru, so you might as well take a hike!" Kagome clapped her hands together and her energy flared out. He moved in time, so that the burst only singed the tips of his hair.

From behind them, Sango came out from one of the closest huts and lunged forward with a yell, shoving Kagome into the barrier. The miko fell straight through, which was all Sesshoumaru needed. He grabbed a hold of Kagome and pulled, not seeming to mind the jolts of her miko energy shooting through him. Kagome was yanked hard against Sesshoumaru's body to the screams and shouts of her friends. With a deft twirl of her body, he positioned her before him, her back to his front with his arm around her, pinning her to him with his forearm across her throat. She gasped, her hands immediately flying up to grab hold of his arm but she pulled to no avail.

Miroku and Inuyasha were right in front of them, watching the whole scene unfold but they were unable to leave the safety of the barrier. Both were screaming her name and Inuyasha turned on Sango, who'd backed away from both of them quickly.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and tightened his grip on the miko. "Inuyasha...the woman you have marked is now in this Sesshoumaru's possession. You know what to do. We shall be waiting for you." He bent down and said in Kagome's ear, "Do you wish to say goodbye? For if Inuyasha does not hand over the sword, you will never see either of them again."

Kagome began to shake, a deep fear inside of her taking hold. Despite Inuyasha's desperation she could feel in her mark, she wanted to be in Miroku's arms right now...

Her beloved husband. He was staring at her, his large blue eyes wide, dark with fear. "Kagome," he whispered, his hands reaching out to touch her but unable to cross the barrier. "Sweetheart. Don't worry. I'll get you back. Just lower the barrier..."

"Kagome! Drop the barrier!" Inuyasha cried, trying to claw his way out to her. "Sesshoumaru, baka! Give her back now!"

"First the sword, then the girl. But this Sesshoumaru does not guarantee that you will not die by my hand. What will it be, Inuyasha? Hand over the sword and die, or do nothing and _she_ dies. Which one is more important to you? The miko? Or the Tetsusaiga?"

Miroku and Inuyasha both yelled at her to drop the barrier, but Kagome shook her head, her tears falling. "No. The Tetsusaiga is your sword by rights, Inuyasha, but I won't let him hurt either of you." She looked at Miroku, her heart breaking, knowing that she would never see his beautiful face again. "I love you, my husband," she whispered as she tightened her grip on Sesshoumaru's forearm. Her miko powers sprang forth; bright pink electricity ran over his arm and up to his shoulder. He roared, leaping up in the air and taking off with her.

_"NO!"_ the two men screamed, each watching the woman they loved disappear with Sesshoumaru into the bright skies above.

Drowning out Inuyasha's yells, Miroku sank to his knees, his mind numb. Sesshoumaru had just taken his wife and child...his entire world. Why hadn't he stopped her from provoking Sesshoumaru? Why hadn't he grabbed onto her when Sango had pushed her? Why hadn't he...?"

A firm hand clutched at one of his shoulders. "Do not blame yourself, Miroku. Kagome just wanted to keep you safe. She'll be just fine. All you need to do is lower the barrier so you may leave."

Turning, Miroku looked up into Akira's gentle green eyes.

"Are you crazy? Kagome put it up, so how can this loser lower it?" Inuyasha snapped before turning on the taijiya. "You... _bitch!_" he roared, grabbing her by the hair and flinging her to the ground. _"How could you!"_

Sango's burgandy eyes glared up at him with all the hate in her being. "Easy, you bastard! I know you'd do _anything_ to save Kagome... even give him the Tetsusaiga. You give him the sword and he kills Naraku for me! If I can't have Miroku, then I at least want my brother back alive and well! You can't possibly blame me for--"

_"Yes, we can!"_ Inuyasha and Miroku shouted in unison.

"Your brother is practically at death's door any damn way," Inuyasha pointed out heartlessly. "But that is no excuse to hand Kagome over to Sesshoumaru like that! He'll kill her!"

"And do you really think I care? Believe me, when that happens, I won't shed a tear. She stole Miroku from me," she retorted stubbornly.

_"When?"_ Miroku was on her before Inuyasha had a chance to and grabbed her by the collar. "_If_ she dies, I promise you that I _will_ kill you with my bare hands."

"You wouldn't dare," she taunted him, her eyes bright and a triumphant smirk on her face.

That smirk disappeared behind Miroku's fist and she fell back, blood gushing from her mouth. A look of shock crossed her face and she could only stare up at him. One of her hands came up and gingerly touched her mouth. When she took it away, it was covered with blood.

Inuyasha watched this scene with some surprise. He never thought Miroku would hit a woman like he'd hit a man. It had been an impressive hit.

Above her, Miroku straightened to his full height, his blue eyes glittering with wrath. "Did you think I wouldn't put my hands on you, Sango? Did you think I would limit myself to mere slaps? No. You betrayed my wife and in doing so, you betrayed me. I thought you cared about me, Sango."

"I do! You know I do, houshi-sama! You know I lo--"

He cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Liar. You are spiteful and petty, Sango. Kagome had done nothing to deserve being handed to Sesshoumaru like a sacrificial lamb." Bending down he hissed, "If she or my child dies, nothing will save you from my wrath."

_Child?_ Sango thought first with horror, then with anger. "Child, huh? Then I've done the right thing and I hope she dies and takes the brat with her!"

"You filthy bitch!" Miroku roared, bringing his fist down again, this time catching her on the cheek. Sango went limp on impact. His teeth gritted together in his rage. Miroku cocked his arm back, readying for another blow but his arm was held back by an iron hand. "Akira!"

Akira pulled him away from the taijiya's prone figure. "Beating the crap out of an unconscious female is a waste of energy. You should save that energy for rescuing your wife."

_"**My** **mate**, you mean," _ spat the hanyou wrathfully, taking his sword in hand again. "I will save Kagome from Sesshoumaru. After all, she is _my_ responsibility." He raised the Tetsusaiga high over his head, the long, shining blade turning a deep red. Inuyasha brought it down, instantly dispelling the barrier and taking off after his brother.

Miroku turned and dashed back to Kaede's hut. A moment later, he emerged with his trunk clad in a new shirt. Checking to see if his fudas were in his pockets with one hand, he grasped his staff with the other, the gold rings jangling lightly. Moving forward, he walked up to Akira, who was watching the houshi silently. "Akira, will you come with me?"

"Yes, I would be honored, Miroku," he answered and was immediately attacked by Kirara and Shippo, who decided to perch on either of his shoulders.

"Hooray!" cried Shippo, his tiny arms wrapping around Akira's neck. "I can't wait to see you kick some--"

"Shippo-chan!" admonished Kaede quickly. "Ye have been spending too much time with Inuyasha."

Hopping down from the elf's shoulder, Kirara swelled to her enormous size and all three climbed on her back. A second later, they took off into the skies.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

From where he was hiding in the trees, Naraku sighed heavily after witnessing the emotional little scene. How bothersome. The taijiya had just handed the miko over to Sesshoumaru. That in itself informed him that she had no intention of giving him the Shikon no Tama; she probably never intended to give him the miko at all.

Well, no matter. She would get hers for trying to work one over on him. What did it matter if the houshi no longer wanted her? A deal was a deal and she had not come through.

After watching first Inuyasha, then the houshi, the kitsune, the flying neko and some unknown male take off after Sesshoumaru, Naraku melted back into the shadows of the forest. He would send Kagura to retrieve the taijiya in a little while, but for now, he would have to follow Inuyasha and his friends. Perhaps he would have the chance to take the miko for himself while the taiyoukai and the others were fighting.

Naraku couldn't wait to see which side won.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Somewhere near his home, Sesshoumaru came to a stop and landed. He was sick of touching the little ningen and her scent was driving him crazy, but not in a good way. Before releasing her, he took a long sniff of the small, struggling female.

"You," he muttered, dropping her to the ground and stepping away. "You reek of my brother and yet, your scent is blended with that of the houshi." He waited her to get up and turn to face him, which she soon did. "You are mated with Inuyasha, yet you carry the child of another."

Catching her breath, Kagome rubbed at her throat. "He marked me, but that's all. Yes, I'm pregnant with Miroku's baby! I am married to Miroku and I do not plan to be with Inuyasha," she finished defiantly.

"This Sesshoumaru could care less," remarked the taiyoukai with a small shrug of his shoulders. "All I desire is the Tetsusaiga. If Inuyasha gives me the sword, then you may return to your houshi."

Kagome eyed him suspiciously. "Are you really going to kill Inuyasha?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the swords tucked into the sash at his waist. "Perhaps, if I feel it is necessary. Someone as low as Inuyasha does not deserve such a great sword as my father's fang."

She gave an undignified snort. "Oh please. If your father didn't want Inuyasha to have it, why did he make it so that you couldn't even touch it?"

"Silence, wench! This matter has nothing to do with you." He turned his back to her, as if he could no longer bear the sight of her.

"Like hell it doesn't! You're the one who dragged me into this whole mess! You could have just left me and not bothered with me." Kagome gave him a dark look, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why don't you just kill me now, if I have nothing to do with anything."

He threw her a cool look over his shoulder. "You know as well as I do that Inuyasha would do anything for you, even give up one of the things he values most."

"One of the things?" Kagome shook her head. "Are you kidding me? He loves the Tetsusaiga more than anything in this world."

"Not as much as he loves you," Sesshoumaru added quietly, looking away. "I do not recall a time that he wished to mate with the other miko. The dead one."

Hearing something like that come out of Sesshoumaru's mouth stunned Kagome. But she couldn't help but focus on what he had said about Kikyo. "Are you serious? He never thought about mating with her?" Her hand reached up to touch the mark Inuyasha had given her.

"Not once did he mention it. But then, he was sealed before they could further advance their relationship. No more will be spoken of this. Come, wench. We have a ways to go and this Sesshoumaru refuses to touch you anymore."

Before them lay open plains. Meekly, Kagome followed him, her mind in a whirl. Lightly, she fingered the spot of Inuyasha's mark. He had never thought about mating with Kikyo.

She bowed her head, afraid to let Sesshoumaru see her tears even though she knew that he could smell them. Why was she crying? She had no reason to! Miroku was her husband and she loved him more than anything... so why shed tears for a man who had thrown her away?

Pain wrenched at her and she stumbled, falling to the ground on all fours as the realization hit her. She still loved him. Whether or not it was because he had marked her, she did not know. All she knew was that her feelings for him were still in existance, despite the fact that she loved Miroku.

Miroku was her dearest friend, her beloved husband and the father of her baby, but Inuyasha had marked her... and it was tearing her in two. How would she survive loving two very different men?

A hand on the back of her neck lifted her clear off the ground and she found herself staring into Sesshoumaru's merciless golden eyes. "Keep up, woman, or be left behind to fend for yourself," he said, setting her abruptly on the ground. Turning on his heel, he continued onwards.

Kagome nodded silently and continued to follow him, but she paused first, risking a quick look behind her. Inuyasha was coming for her...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 24

She felt Inuyasha's presence before he showed himself; the mark had begun to burn with fury, but not at her.

_"KAGOME!"_

Kagome whirled around, but a hard hand on the back of her neck thrust her back behind her tall companion. She fell and lay sprawled on her backside in the tall grasses.

When Inuyasha began yelling at Sesshoumaru, the taiyoukai brought his arm back around, going for the hilt of Tokijin. "Stay back, Inuyasha or the girl dies." To prove his point, Sesshoumaru threw his arm to the side and shoved the tip of the blade of his sword against her neck.

Seeing the evil blade against Kagome's throat, Inuyasha came to a halt. "Let her go, Sesshoumaru," he called out. He was anxious to unleash Kaze no kizu on his brother's ass, but he was afraid to hit Kagome as well. "Kagome, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Kagome felt the cold steel of the sword cutting into her flesh and thought the better of shaking her head. "Inuyasha, I'm fine. Where's Miroku? Didn't he come with you?"

A grimace crossed Inuyasha's face. "No. I left his sorry ass behind, of course," he replied bitterly.

"Silence! Give me the sword, Inuyasha," said Sesshoumaru, pressing the blade harder against Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru--" Inuyasha began, but was interrupted by Sesshoumaru leaping suddenly at him. With a single smooth motion, Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga from its resting place and easily blocked his brother's attack.

From where Kagome was still sitting, she watched breathlessly as the inu brothers dueled it out. But as they drew closer to her, she jumped up and moved away quickly. Occasionally, she would have to run further away to avoid the swinging blades and flying claws until at last she ran far enough away to be able to follow the proceedings from a safe distance. Finding an isolated boulder, she situated herself comfortably upon it, waiting for Miroku to show up. Sure enough, he did.

Soon she spotted Kirara flying overhead and Kagome could see her husband staring down at her. She slid off her boulder, waved up at him and waited for him to descend, but for some reason he never did. She could just see him reach for the rosary that sealed his hand and frowned. Behind him sat Akira, who grabbed his arm and was yelling, his hand pointing at something somewhere behind her...

Kagome could hear the flying poisonous insects before she could sense Naraku's foul presence. Turning cautiously around, Kagome saw the evil hanyou descending upon her, accompanied by a swarm of his youkai. Instinctively, she reached back for her bow and arrows, but realized that she hadn't brought them with her.

Inuyasha screamed for her to get out of the way when he loosed the Kaze no kizu in Naraku's direction and she dived to the side onto the soft grass, covering her head with her arms. Her little boulder was destroyed and from somewhere, she could hear Miroku shouting her name. She lifted her head and looked to her left. Kirara was touching down. Miroku and Akira, as well as Shippo, jumped off.

Her husband started towards her but the Saimyoshou were soon surrounding her, their incessant buzzing in her ears driving her mad. Through the insect cloud that enveloped her, she could also see that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had ceased fighting. Inuyasha attempted to run forward to help Kagome, but Sesshoumaru blocked his way and went on to attack Naraku. Not wanting to ignore Kagome's plight, but not wanting to be outdone either, Inuyasha soon followed suit and went after Naraku.

As for Miroku, he rushed forward, ready to suck in the saimyoshou that covered his woman. Kagome could see that he was thinking of doing it and she screamed, "No! Don't, Miroku! Please!"

Miroku's face hardened with resolve for a moment while the fingers of his left hand fiddled with the rosary on his right. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," he muttered as he began to remove his beads.

Once more did Akira stay Miroku's hand. "You don't need your kazaana," Akira told him. "I believe Hiro gave you something to help you, right?"

Instantly, Miroku brightened. "Right!" he exclaimed and pulled the small velvet bag out from his back pocket. Clutching it, he concentrated on the insects. The wind around him began to blow softly and steadily. A blast of air swooped down, quickly removed the bugs from around Kagome and carried them away.

Once they were gone, he ran forward to grab Kagome. When his arms were around her, she clutched at the front of his shirt. "What were you thinking? You know you can't suck in those things!" she admonished him with wide, frightened eyes. "They'll poison you! You can't risk something like that, Miroku. Your kazaana is already..."

Cupping her face in his hands, he smiled down at her. "I don't care, Kagome. I would walk through the fires of hell to save you," he responded, brushing the tip of his nose against hers.

"What the hell are you doing here, Miroku?" Inuyasha called out, running up to them. When he got close to them, he sheathed his sword. Perhaps now he could steal off with Kagome...

But Miroku sensed it. With one fluid motion, he pulled Kagome behind him and blocked Inuyasha's passage with his staff. "Ah ah, keep your distance, Inuyasha. What do you _think _I'm doing here? I'm here to rescue my _wife_, obviously."

"My _mate_, you mean."

"No, I mean my _wife_."

Kagome beamed up at her tall, handsome husband. As she reached up to give him a kiss, her head began to pound. Her vision suddenly clouded and she had a dark premonition of something terrible about to happen. Naraku would make his move!

Grabbing Miroku's hand, she dragged him back to where Kirara, Shippo and Akira stood. "Go, now," she said, shoving him towards Kirara. "Please, Miroku. You must leave."

"Kagome?"

"Just go!" she cried and when she saw that he wasn't going to budge, she began to draw out his energy as she had done before, mixing it with her own. The wave of protectiveness swept over her and she felt satisfied that he was safe now.

Neither of them heard the shouts of Inuyasha and Akira, but Miroku's head jerked up when something slammed into Kagome's back with great force. He frowned and opened his eyes to look down at his beloved's face. Kagome's sweet countenance was marred such a terrible look of pain that he took a step back, bumping into Kirara.

A tip of one of Naraku's repulsive tentacles had penetrated Kagome's back and was now sticking out of the front of her right shoulder. He looked down, but there was nothing except a sticky scarlet stain that had splashed onto his shirt. Kagome's blood.

By rights, he should have been pierced too but he soon figured out why. "Kagome, no," he whispered when he realized that there was a barrier around him. It had been just strong enough to protect him...

His fear turned to anger and he screamed her name as Naraku jerked his tentacle back, taking Kagome with it. She cried out once in pain and then lost consciousness, her body going limp.

The dark hanyou hissed, furious at having missed the chance to take down the two who were the most dangerous to his well-being. But at least he had the more powerful of the pair in his grasp... _and_ she possessed the jewel.

There was loud cursing coming from Inuyasha and the flash of steel as he brought the Tetsusaiga down. Kaze no kizu tore across the ground and headed straight for Naraku, but he jumped out of the way before being hit. With an evil laugh, Naraku hovered high in the air and brought Kagome close to him. "Many thanks to you all for handing the miko and jewel over to me so easily, but especially to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. So kind of you. Sesshoumaru-sama? Did you know you were being used? Oh, that reminds me. Kagura, did you bring the taijiya?"

Naraku's dark head turned back to look at the taiyoukai, whose eyes burned with rage. "She told me it would be easy to retrieve the miko once you and your beloved brother began fighting. Do you realize that nothing else seems to matter when the two of you are at war?"

"You bastard!" roared Inuyasha and rushed in to try to get Kagome, but was knocked out of the way by Sesshoumaru, who charged ahead, the Tokijin held tightly in his grasp.

Kagura floated above them on her feather. Beside her was Sango, who peered down on them all with a look of triumph and contempt all over her face. "Did you kill it? That _thing_ growing inside her?" she yelled at Naraku.

Miroku started forward, but Akira held him back. "Don't! She's just trying to get a rise out of you," he whispered hurriedly.

"Well, it worked. Take her down," growled the houshi, turning to Akira and brought his cursed hand up. "Or I will." The rosary jangled as he clenched his fist.

Akira studied Miroku for a moment then nodded. He stepped away from the houshi and raised his arms to the sky. The air around them swirled wildly, very nearly knocking Miroku down. The tempest descended on the large floating feather, buffetting it about in the mad gales until finally Sango was thrown from it. She fell to earth with a thud.

After seeing Sango fall, Miroku felt his anger subside a little. Even after all she'd done, he couldn't completely hate her. When she hit the ground, he ran to her and turned her over on her back. He knew that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow Naraku to leave, so he felt he could quickly help Sango out.

Grabbing her wrist, he felt for a pulse and thankfully, she still had one. Carefully, he picked her unconscious body up and ran over to Kirara. "Bring Sango back to Kaede, Kirara. Take care of her," he instructed the fire-neko. He positioned her just so that she lay forward on her stomach on Kirara's back.

A hand grabbed at his shirt and Miroku looked down to see Sango holding onto his shirt with a death grip. "Sango--?"

"Don't you dare...leave me." Her wine-colored eyes glared up at him. "Damned traitor."

"Goodbye, Sango," he said and clipped her on the chin with his fist. With a sigh, her head fell face down when she lost consciousness.

Akira turned to Miroku. "Shall I go with her?" he asked quietly.

Shippo was hanging off of his neck and stared up at Akira's emotionless face, an adoring look in his huge green eyes. "I'll go with you, Akira-sama!" he chirped happily up at his new hero.

Rubbing his forehead, Miroku nodded, a small smile on his face. "Yes, please. If she wakes up, make sure that she doesn't cause Kaede-sama any trouble."

"Sure." Akira gave him a small salute and climbed onto Kirara's back.

Shippo settled himself more comfortably against his idol but turned to look at Miroku. "Miroku? Kagome will be okay, right?"

Miroku rubbed the top of Shippo's head. "You'd better believe it, Shippo," he answered confidently.

After Kirara leapt up into the air and flew off, Miroku quickly located his staff that was laying in the grass nearby and picked it up. He heaved a sigh and turned his attention back to Kagome.

She was wrapped up in one of Naraku's filthy looking tentacles, held away from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, who were both ferociously fighting Naraku. 'You'd better still be alive, Kagome!' he thought and ran off to join the fray.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The pain was excruciating and very nearly unbearable, but she clung grimly onto consciousness. Thankfully, Kagome had come up with the bright idea to play dead and it had worked. The thing that pierced her shoulder stopped pushing into her and she felt something close to relief.

She could sense Naraku moving away from the two inu brothers and prayed that they wouldn't come any closer.

Cracking one eye open, she covertly watched the brothers. Just as she anticipated, the two white-haired bakas got in each other's way in their eagerness to attack Naraku with their big bad swords.

Now all she had to do was wait. Wait...wait...wait...

_"OSUWARI!" _she screamed.

Inuyasha dropped like a lead balloon right on top of Sesshoumaru, pinning the already enraged taiyoukai to the ground. Quickly, Kagome brought her hands up and grabbed a hold of the part of Naraku that was still protruding out of her chest. Purifying energy flooded out of her every pore and shot straight up the tentacle to Naraku's body.

The hanyou roared with agony and bucked violently, trying to throw her off, but his slimy appendage was still wrapped around her body.

When he managed to release her, she was flung away and landed hard, face-down, on those soft grasses that no longer felt soft. With the breath knocked out of her, she could not call for help. But when it did return, she could feel a sharp pain in her abdomen and something warm and sticky between her legs. The baby!

Rolling over onto her side, she glanced over to where Inuyasha was just now struggling to his feet and Sesshoumaru, who appeared to be torn between beating Inuyasha to a pulp or continue fighting Naraku. Faintly, over the noise over the sounds of battle, she could hear Miroku shouting her name.

"Mi-roku!" she yelled as loud as she could, but all that came out was a croak. The cramps slammed into her again and she curled up into a fetal position and waited for them to subside.

From beneath her shirt, the jewel began to glow and vibrate. It startled her and for the moment, the cramps were forgotten. Grabbing the glowing glass ball, she ripped it off of the chain that secured it around her neck and stared into its swirling pink depths.

The light emanating from it began to pulsate and she felt the power within her grow and grow until she felt she would burst at the seams. Kagome screamed as her body, her entire world, began to expand and grow heavier. She felt terrified and she knew that she would explode at any moment. Her body was never meant to contain all this energy!

But something warm wrapped itself around her and she felt her body shrink somewhat, the energy slightly loosening its hold on her but not releasing her completely.

"Kagome, daijobu?" It was Miroku, his breath warm in her ear. So that's where the jewel's power went... to the only other person whose body could house such holy energy.

"Mir-oku..." she panted, feeling completely helpless under the weight of the Shikon's strength. "It's... too much..."

His arms tightened. "I know, sweetheart, I know. Don't worry. I'm with you." He rose, still holding her close against him. "It's time to finish this."

Weakly, she nodded and was thankful for the support of his arms. Her knees were so weak, she knew she wouldn't be able to stand on her own.

The wind around them began to pick up and Kagome shivered. "Miroku?" she asked in a breathy voice, unable to turn and look at him. Her body felt even heavier and she could barely hold her head up.

"Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru! Get out of here if you value your lives!" yelled Miroku over her head. Kagome frowned and wondered just what the hell he was planning to do...

An icy blast of wind raced across her flesh with a little something extra mixed in with it. That told her _exactly_ what he was going to do. The wind...

Which was why he told Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to get out of the way.

Howls filled the air as the wind blew insanely around them, but still Kagome was unable to look up. "So... heavy..." she whispered as her hair whipped around her head.

Miroku shifted his arms and suddenly Kagome began to feel her weighty burden disperse rapidly. Tipping her head up, she was finally able to see.

The sight was incredibly beautiful. The howls belonged to Naraku, who was unable to escape the lovely, glowing pink tendrils of cold air that swirled around him. His youkai flesh was sizzling from the holy energy and Kagome felt a great sense of satisfaction... She knew what to do.

Leaving the haven of her husband's arms, she walked right into tempest and flung out her arms. The space around her brightened to such an extent that she had to shut her eyes, but it did not matter. She didn't need her eyes to see what was going on.

Bringing the Shikon no tama to her chest, she clasped it between her hands and bowed her head.

Miroku, staring with such overwhelming pride at his beautiful, brave little wife, kept the winds blowing. The energy swirling around Kagome and Naraku intensified so brightly, that he could no longer watch.

There was an explosion and Miroku was knocked back several feet. When he looked over to where Kagome and Naraku had been, he saw only Kagome. She stood still for a moment, then dropped to her knees. Her slight figure was bent over and to his horror, he saw something sticking out of her back.

_"Kagome!"_ he screamed and jumped to his feet. But just as he made a move towards her, a red and white streak zipped past him and snatched up Kagome. _"Inuyasha! Get back here!"_ he yelled after Inuyasha, but the hanyou was already long gone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Several hours later, Miroku was flying high above the trees on Kirara. She had returned dutifully to him and along with Shippo and Akira, who was having a much-needed cigarette, the little group scoured the surrounding areas for Inuyasha the thief and the kidnapped Kagome .

During the ride, Miroku looked down at his right hand. It was just a hand now. An ordinary, plain, _void-less_ man's hand. His courageous Kagome had killed Naraku and ended the curse. But at what price? That disgusting piece of Naraku's tentacle he had seen protruding out of her body... Had he managed to kill her before he met his own demise?

His chest clenched agonizingly at the thought of her dying...and taking his child with her.

When they finally picked up on their scents, they were led right back to Kaede's village. Night had fallen by the time the tired group marched to Kaede's tiny home and went in. Kagome was lying on her back, eyes closed, her hands resting on her belly. Inuyasha was crouched right beside her, the look on his face was full of abject misery. To Miroku, that meant only one thing.

"No..." whispered Miroku, sinking to his knees on the dirt floor, his world collapsing all around him.

Watching the heart-rending scene, Akira strode silently across the room and knelt beside Kagome. His back was to Miroku. "No need to break out the black clothing, Miroku. She's only sleeping." He lifted her shirt, much to the objections of both Miroku and Inuyasha. Gently, he prodded her shoulder and her abdomen, where Miroku said she had been hit and penetrated. He frowned delicately. So...where were the gaping wounds that were supposed to be there?

Suspicious green eyes slid over to where Inuyasha was sitting, watching him intently in return. The hanyou had _something_ to do with this miraculous healing, he was sure of it.

As he opened his mouth to ask Inuyasha what he had done to Kagome, the look in the hanyou's eyes stopped him. Inuyasha was silently pleading with him not to say anything. 'I love her,' he mouthed at Akira then dropped his gaze on the sleeping miko.

'So that's what happened,' Akira thought with a mental sigh. 'Eh, its none of my business.' Aloud he said, while covering her up with a blanket, "We should just let her sleep for now, Miroku. Come, I need to pick some herbs and you shall accompany me. Would you like to help me too, Shippo-chan?" He helped Miroku up off the floor and pulled him towards the doorway.

"Hai!" cried the kitsune and leapt up onto his shoulder.

Later, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara waited outside while Akira worked his magic. Kaede had gone over to another one of the huts to visit with a friend and have a bit of sake. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

A couple of days later, Akira pronounced that Kagome was "well enough" to go home. Actually, he'd kept her asleep the whole time, inwardly fearing that there might be some internal damage that needed to heal before she could get up and move on her own. And of course, Akira decided to let Miroku think that it was the elf's special medicine that healed her so quickly, as it had been with him when Sesshoumaru tried to kill him off.

Unfortunately, Miroku had asked a question about the baby. Akira had to tell Miroku that the child had been lost. He really hated to be the bringer of bad news, but the houshi took it a little more calmly than he would have thought. He was just thankful that Kagome had not been lost in the process.

As for the pesky hanyou, Inuyasha had privately come to Akira and thanked him for not spilling the beans. "I don't know how you figured it out, but thanks for not saying anything."

Akira, who was having another much-needed cigarette, glared at Inuyasha. "Let's get a couple of things straight, okay? I didn't do it to help you," he said, exhaling in the hanyou's face. "I did it because Miroku didn't need that kind of aggravation at the time. But... its not really my business, is it? What's done is done and even if I _had_ said anything at the time, there was nothing anybody could have done about it." He paused a moment to take another drag then added, "And all I want is for you to leave her and Miroku in peace. Got it? You and that slayer chick made their lives miserable and the least you could do is let them spend their lives in peace."

Inuyasha returned the glare. "She's still _mine_," he hissed. "And what's done is done, remember? _Nothing_ can change that fact." With a snarl, he bounded away and was gone.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Taking advantage of Inuyasha's absence, Miroku and Kagome quickly said goodbye to all their friends. Sango, of course, wasn't there. As soon as Kirara had brought her back from the battle, she had taken off and hadn't been heard from since. But Kohaku's body had been found, not far from the battle site, sans shard. Kagura and Kanna had both vanished, also, never to be seen again.

Kouga and his buddies turned up in order to see Kagome, but of course, she was asleep. He mentioned to Miroku, quite sourly, that his shards had disappeared right out of his calves and he hadn't been able to find them.

Apparently, Miroku thought, that in order to defeat Naraku, the jewel had to complete itself... which it obviously did. For it lay, as it had before, against Kagome's breast, still quite attached to the gold chain and completely whole. Odd, he could have sworn she had snapped it off...

"Fare thee well, Kagome-sama," said Kaede tearfully and hugged the miko before turning to hug Miroku, who gave her a kiss on the cheek. "And fare well to thee as well, Miroku-sama. I shall miss you both."

Even more tears were shed when it came time to say goodbye to Shippo and Kirara. Both had decided to stay to protect the village along with Inuyasha. "Don't cry, Kagome! We'll see you again someday, I know it!"

Kagome hugged her two tiny friends tightly. "I hope so, Shippo-chan! I shall miss you both so very much!"

Miroku handed Kaede several fudas. "I trust that these shall hold for a very long time," he said, blessing them. "Perhaps, it would be wise to just destroy the well."

"We shall wait and see, Miroku-sama," murmured the old miko and bowed to him.

Akira stood patiently beside the well while Shippo bawled into his shirt. He was about to remove the weeping kit from his person when Shippo's head snapped up. Bright green eyes narrowed and stared hard at the elf, who had the grace to look somewhat surprised.

"Ne, Akira-kun," whispered the kitsune conspiratorily, "will I, Kirara and baka Inuyasha live to see Kagome again?"

Sighing, Akira's eyes closed for moment. When he opened them again, he leaned over and whispered in the kit's ear.

"Let's go, Akira," Miroku said, flinging a leg over the side of the well, "before you-know-who comes back. Kagome? Come, my love."

Kagome, still weeping and waving to all, went to her husband. Their elven companion had already jumped in and disappeared. With a final wave to their friends, Miroku and Kagome took their last journey back through the Bone Eater's Well.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On the other side, Miroku and Kagome sealed the well while Akira watched. "The power is still there, but greatly diminished," he muttered, lighting up.

Miroku sighed, a sad smile lighting his face. "That's good. Inuyasha shouldn't be able to come through now." He took Kagome's hand and kissed it. "Now we can start our family again. In peace."

Kagome nodded and clutched at his hand and the three of them walked out of the well house.

As for the elf, he reached up for the sky and stretched. "Well, I guess I should go back home. Hiro must be worried about me."

"What about Yuki? Won't he be worried about you, too?" asked Kagome, going to the elf and giving him a hug.

Giving her a miniscule smile, Akira returned the hug, shaking his head. "I want to say no, but I can sense him freaking out from here. Baka Yuki." He scowled, then sighed. "We'll see each other again. Hmm...I believe Hiro will call you tomorrow to invite you to have dinner with us around sevenish. He's planning something good. Oden, I think..." He gave Kagome a wink and waved goodbye to both of them.

After Akira had gone, Miroku suddenly turned to Kagome. "Do you feel that?" asked the exhausted houshi, looking around.

Kagome nodded as she let her eyes roam all over the busy shrine grounds. Several people walked around, talking either with her grandfather or her mother. A young couple stood underneath Goshinboku, laughing lightheartedly and holding hands. But there was no doubt of it. A youkai was nearby.

She grabbed Miroku's hand again but the youkai had begun to move away. They both sighed a sigh of relief and Miroku put his arms around his woman. "That's odd, I don't remember sensing youkai here before."

"I didn't either."

"I suppose it's reasonable to assume that _some_ youkai survived to the present day. Perhaps their auras aren't as strong as they used to be. Oh well, I wouldn't worry about that too much. The well is sealed now and I doubt that a mere hanyou like Inuyasha could have survived until today." Smiling softly, he laced his fingers with Kagome's. "Come, let's go. I'm sure you must be as tired as I am. Or are you?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

With a joyful laugh, Kagome nodded. "I think I could go for a 'nap' right about now." She was glad she had come clean about what Inuyasha had done to her. Of course, Miroku never blamed her and instead, crushed her to him, saying that he adored her even more than ever because she had wanted to live to be with him.

Swinging her up into his arms, he carried her off to the house.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Down the street, a car door slammed shut as the engine started up. The one behind the wheel sat back against the leather seat with a feeling of satisfaction. Kagome had made it. She was safe... and Akira had been right. They would _all_ see her again.

In the back seat, a clawed hand reached up and grabbed hold of the comfortably worn baseball cap, and removed it. A mass of silvery white hair fell around his shoulders and his silken, triangular ears twitched, happy to be free from their confinement.

"Is she okay?" asked a smooth, deep voice from the driver's seat. The white-haired man shifted on the back seat, crossing his long legs and adjusting his silvery grey silk tie.

"Yeah, she's okay."

"Thank kami."

Inuyasha's golden eyes glowed with satisfaction as they pulled away from the curb and drove slowly towards the shrine's entrance. All he needed to do now was wait. It might take a few decades, but then, hadn't he waited over five hundred years to see her again? His mate... He waited so very long to see his mate again.

"Stop here for a moment," Inuyasha said.

The car was brought to a halt and he turned to look up at the shrine. Kagome was with _him_ right now and she was happy... and when Miroku would take her to her room to make love to her, Inuyasha would know about it.

After Naraku had nearly killed her, Inuyasha had stolen her away from Miroku and had taken her deep into the nearby forest, where he removed the bit of tentacle from her stomach. The tiny life inside her had already perished and but she indicated that she knew that. Her pain was great and despite that, Inuyasha could not help himself. He told her she would survive to see Miroku again, but he would have to complete the mating. Once she was his mate, he would be able to share his powers of rejuvenation with her.

Completely helpless and near death, Kagome had weakly agreed. She did not want to become his mate, but she wanted nothing more than to see her husband again and he knew it. She had told him so.

She wanted to live... and be with Miroku.

At that point in time, he didn't care that if, after the mating was completed, she ran off and left him. It was no big thing because not only could he find her again no matter where she was, but he knew she would be alive. To lose her, even momentarily to Miroku, was far more preferable to losing her to death. _That_ was something he would never be able to survive. He knew he could not live without his little Kagome.

During the mating, Inuyasha had been very gentle with her and when it was over he kissed her softly, licking his warm blood off of her still lips. She had lost consciousness soon after she marked him as her own. When he lifted her shirt, he saw that her wounds had already begun to heal themselves. With a sigh, he sat back and fixed her clothes. She was eternally his...and he was forever hers.

Now in the present, Inuyasha shook himself, a little thrill running through him. Kagome was still his, even after all this time. She was still his mate, despite that at this very moment, she was lying beneath Miroku, allowing the houshi to do everything that was within Inuyasha's right to do.

"Oi, Inuyasha, stop thinking dirty thoughts about Kagome," Shippo growled, as Inuyasha picked up Kirara from her velvet red plush pillow on the seat beside him and pet her gently, being very careful not to get any fur on his expensive clothing. The kitsune sighed. "Baka. You're such a hentai. She belongs to Miroku, remember?" He glared back at Inuyasha through the rearview mirror.

Anger swept over Inuyasha for a moment and he knew that she could feel it. Oh yes, he would let her know that he was still around. After all, it was his job as Kagome's protector to make sure she was safe. Just because she was with another man didn't change that fact.

"She'll never leave him," the handsome red-haired youkai went on in a sing-song voice. "Just because you snuck one bite of icing doesn't mean you get the rest of the cake."

"Yeah, yeah, I realize that." With a sigh, Inuyasha leaned back against the leather as Shippo slid the car forward and drove off. But one day, when Miroku would be unable to keep Inuyasha away from his mate, he would retrieve what was his. Until that day came, he would just have to be patient.

He laughed aloud as Shippo put more pressure on the gas pedal and sped down the street. Thankfully, Shippo had never found out about what _really_ happened back then. Or Sesshoumaru either. Bastard would probably go straight to Kagome and tell her everything, spoiling the surprise.

No, better not let him know anything either. Besides, why would he care? Sesshoumaru was a busy man nowadays.

The "surprise", aka **_The_ _Revenge _**to Inuyasha, would be complete in just a few months, when Miroku would be in for the _surprise_ of his life. Inuyasha had caught a whiff of her scent when he'd been spying on them and he smiled now in rememberance. Oh, what a lovely aroma that had been!

Inuyasha wondered what the little houshi would say when Kagome gave birth three months too early for a normal ningen gestation...

...to a fully developed baby girl with silvery white hair and tiny, triangular shaped ears.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The End.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Well, it's over. This story has been lots of fun to write and also, at times, a pain in butt. Sorry to have y'all wait so long for the next chappie, only to find that it was also the _last_ chappie. Gomen nasai!

I really don't know why I left it with an open ending, but I'm pretty sure I won't have a sequel to this fic. A dear friend of mine (I wuv you, Shady-chan! XD) asked me if Kagome ends up prego by Inu, how is that for the better? I told her that she was still with Miroku! I mean, she chose Miroku anyway, despite allowing Inu to mate her. And she came clean about it!

Anyway, I'm so thankful to have awesome readers like you guys! And I'm really sorry to have so abruptly ended the story. It was just time to finish it.

I'll try to scrape myself together to finish Out of the Past and Mistake Corrected. Oh, and if you haven't already, take a look at Blindsided. Its that Yuki/Kagome pairing that a few people have asked me to do. Its not as popular as FTB or Just a Mistake, but its okay.

Lots of love and peace,

Raven Skye Blackhawk

Thanks for all the reviews! XD

oooooooooooooo

Oh yes, say a prayer for Steve Irwin and his family. That was a great man who did so much for the animals.


End file.
